whirlwind
by teacupz
Summary: multi-chapter, HM:aWL/DS. halaman delapan. Dan... dengar lagu merdu di luar? Gadis itu mendengar. Dan biarlah... Untuk kali ini, mungkin tidak apa-apa. AU. work in progress.
1. halaman satu

**Summary:** …Mungkin, tak akan pernah ada tanah yang mampu menghindari tatapan jenuhnya. Mungkin.

**Disclaimers:** Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life © 2004 by Victor Interactive Software and Marucome, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: DS © 2006 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Notes:** third person POV, AU.

* * *

Malam sunyi yang tak kalah dingin dari napas alam penusuk kulit mulai memberi pesona sementara ragunya bertahan dengan sengit, perlahan-lahan menciptakan ruang kalbu dalam batin; melilitkan jutaan tali yang terpilin, mendesak setiap latar yang membayangi.

Dan memperkaya kontras, kecantikan sang dewi kini menggeser posisi sekumpulan kejora; tidak mengetahui usaha keras mereka untuk merebut tempat di mimbar kanvas dari sang surya, tanpa aksi memelas… maupun penembakan serangan sekilas.

Dan dalam nuansa kosong tersebut, sekali lagi, tapak kaki seorang remaja berambut merah dengan dinginnya meninggalkan tanah yang sempat ia pijak selama beberapa bulan.

Tanpa memerlukan panduan, terlihat jelas bahwa kedua permata kebiruannya kini menjadi lebih gelap dan dalam, layaknya lukisan awan yang terbungkus langit hitam; pertanda bahwa dirinya tak lagi bisa mencintai panorama alam di hadapannya: figura retak yang tengah menunggu detik untuk tenggelam.

Sambil mendongak ke arah langit, sang gadis pun mulai mengira-ngira rupa tujuan perjalanan panjang berikutnya mengingat kehidupannya yang nomaden.

Dibalikkannya tubuh dan melangkah maju, membiarkan kota kecil itu menurunkan hujan; entah sebagai hadiah perpisahan, sekedar menjalankan tugas untuk melahap daratan dengan nyawa sebagai pengorbanan, atau mungkin menyumbang bidang lukisan dengan jari sebagai kuasnya.

Namun, sorot matanya sama sekali tak berubah, bahkan setelah mendapat guyuran penuh dendam yang terus-menerus turun hingga cermin pijakan mampu tergambar dengan jelas.

…Mungkin, tak akan pernah ada tanah yang mampu menghindari tatapan jenuhnya.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

* * *

**-(halaman satu)-**

Pemikiran manusia memang tak pernah terbatas pada satu teori yang telah beradaptasi sejak istilah tersebut tersaji di muka bumi.

Imajinasi.

Banyak orang menganggapnya sebagai semacam fenomena ajaib penghasil jutaan tanya dari mana ia tercipta, beserta jawaban yang tak lain tertuju pada Sang Pencipta; dengan hasil yang tidak melupakan kemahiran dan kemauan seseorang dalam menggunakannya, juga kacamata apa yang tengah bertengger di pelupuk mata.

Terkadang, saat melihat lautan yang begitu tenang, sekumpulan orang akan segera teringat akan permadani berwarna sama yang terpampang di angkasa.

Bagaimana jika awan dibayangkan bagai ombak menggulung atau mendung bagai kapal yang berlayar di atasnya; di mana kadang ia berlalu namun jauh lebih sering tertelan hingga cucur darahnya mengalir membasahi dunia bawah?

Ah, sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Langit adalah langit, laut adalah laut. Jangan berani mempersatukan keduanya dalam bidang apa pun. Peganglah seluruh bukti yang telah terjamah dan jauhkan diri dari melodi sumbang pengoyak keteguhan. Demikianlah keyakinan yang dimiliki oleh seorang pemudi yang telah lama berkelana.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan singkat pun sudah boleh melintas.

Pantaskah teori ini menjatuhkan cercaan semesta?

"Ya, memang sudah sepantasnya begitu," ucap sosok yang tengah mengamati arus air yang tak tentu, berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya yang semula penuh.

"Sepantasnya begitu?"

Pribadi yang semula termakan oleh lamunannya itu tersentak. Dengan cepat, sepasang permata biru miliknya melonjak anggun seraya penyangga rupa mengalahkan putaran angin yang berlawanan, hingga tergambarlah sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan postur yang mencerminkan seorang pecinta makanan.

Lelaki tersebut menangkap pandangan serius remaja di seberangnya, lalu kembali berbicara, "Hahahaha! Maaf! Aku hanya kebetulan saja mendengar ucapanmu!"

Tawa masih mengerumuni untuk beberapa waktu; ketika ia lenyap, barulah pria itu melanjutkan, "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Diam selama beberapa waktu.

Sampai akhirnya, balasan datang bersama sketsa wajah yang ingin menjauh.

"…Nami."

"Hm, Nami? Nama yang sangat bagus," hanya sebuah lantun pujian yang dibalas dengan penebaran pandangan atas sudut yang lebih kontras; tanda ketidakpedulian atas tumpukan lirik tangga lagu teratas.

Dan tak terlalu menyadari bahwa pemudi itu terganggu oleh pembicaraan yang ia mulai, sang pemilik rambut hitam pun mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, "Jadi, apa kau sering bepergian?"

Nami hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali ke dalam posisi saat dinding resistensi membangun diri sekokoh mungkin pada sela kedua penangkap lagu; membiarkan paraunya kosakata lamban menyuntik kotak tempat ia berasal—sebuah derita yang muncul akibat tak diacuhkan.

_Apa pentingnya mendengar ocehan dari seseorang yang baru saja kaukenal? _

Ya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti, lebih tepatnya tak tertarik dengan apa-apa yang ia katakan.

Pikirnya, untuk apa bersikap manis jika kelak kau akan tertusuk oleh duri-duri berkecamuk? Dan, untuk apa mengundang timbal balik yang akan dimulai kala terdengar bunyi ditariknya pelatuk pistol pencipta suntuk?

_Tak ada yang bisa kaupercayai selain dirimu sendiri._

Karena itulah, dirinya pun membiarkan tirai mata menutup sesaat dan menyetujui seluruh keteguhan batin yang tengah bergema, tak sedikit pun berpikir untuk mengubah pandangan hidup yang memang menurutnya tidak pernah salah.

Sampai… sebaris kalimat datang dan mengiris bingkai persegi.

Kalimat yang membuat kedua lensa sang pemudi kembali siap meneliti.

"Apa kau tak merasa kesepian?"

Remaja itu menengok dengan alis yang hendak menyatu selagi lelaki yang lebih tua darinya melanjutkan, "Kau mengerti, kan? Maksudku… bepergian sendiri. Tentu kau merasa kesepian, bukan?"

Sebuah interupsi bodoh.

Setidaknya bagi Nami: remaja yang lagi-lagi membiarkan telinganya menutup dan membatin.

_Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dapat menulis biografi dari sosok yang tak pernah mengulur apalagi menyatukan tangan? Bukankah… semua itu adalah bukti dari keramahan yang berlebihan?_

Tak mendapatkan reaksi yang berarti, pemilik tubuh tambun itu akhirnya menyadari apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiran lawan bicaranya. Dan sedikit merasa bersalah atas ucapannya barusan, ia pun perlahan mendekati sang gadis yang kembali menatap ombak.

Dibungkukkannya badan beserta gerakan dari kedua tangan yang mulai membentuk perlindungan bagi para pengumpul citra. Persis seperti apa yang tengah dilakukan remaja dingin di sampingnya.

"Haha, ternyata menatap ombak menyenangkan juga, ya. Aku mengerti mengapa kau begitu menikmatinya," candanya, menghias kecanggungan.

Nami meliriknya sinis lalu kembali berpikir dengan kerut yang belum melarikan diri.

_…Hanya simpati. Itu yang ingin ia dapatkan, bukan? Akhirnya, satu lagi bagian dari pengkhianat licik yang begitu berambisi menyematkan senyum pada setiap umat manusia…_

Deskripsi boleh saja dirangkai dalam sudut pandang pribadi; yang dapat dipermak dan dilapisi dengan apa pun yang dikehendaki. Corak ini jelas terlihat dalam penilaian sang pemudi.

Sebaliknya, suara hati adalah sesuatu yang murni; sulit untuk dihindari, memaksa untuk diikuti.

Dan saat ini, suara hatinya tiba-tiba saja menggema keras, memaksanya untuk menyimak dialog sang pria setengah baya: sesuatu yang ia anggap tidak berguna.

Sehingga, setelah konflik batin yang tidak berlangsung lama tersebut lenyap, ia pun membuka kedua lubang pendengar dengan ragu-ragu; hingga akhirnya suara dapat terdengar jelas, bertepatan dengan sebuah kalimat.

"—Sebenarnya, dulu aku juga sering bepergian seperti dirimu."

_…Orang ini juga sering bepergian?_

Dialog terus berjalan, "Erm, lebih tepatnya aku dan istriku. Kami berkeliling dunia berdua." Ia tersenyum seakan memendam sebuah lelucon kecil, "Lalu, kau harus percaya ini, dulu tubuhku lebih kurus dari sekarang. Jauh lebih kurus. Hahahaha!"

_…Apa orang ini serius?_

"Ahahaha… Ahaha… hah… hah…" Wajah lelaki itu kini memerah, terlihat begitu terhibur dengan humor yang baru saja ia lepas ke awan. "Hah? Maaf. Sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh, tentang aku dan istriku, ya?"

Menutup mata sesaat, pria berambut hitam tersebut kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mentari yang hendak tenggelam. Nami menatapnya lekat namun tetap mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai tanda bahwa akalnya tak menyambung dengan kondisi yang tengah berjalan.

Ya. Kondisi yang aneh. Seperti berada dalam lukisan air yang mengapung di antara kobaran api penyapu.

Semuanya terasa begitu…

Hening.

Setidaknya hingga sebuah suara kembali berdering.

"Dulu, kami bepergian ke berbagai tempat, menjelajahi dunia. Dan satu hal yang tidak pernah kami lewatkan adalah saat-saat di mana matahari terbenam seperti sekarang. Setiap kota, setiap perjalanan, kami tak melewatkan momen indah ini sama sekali." Kedua layar kacanya memantulkan bayangan penuh kejora sementara seulas senyum perlahan-lahan tampil dalam raut wajah. "Hanya sekali."

Bulir tangis melintasi pipi, "Hanya sekali itu saja kami melewatkannya…"

Nami menatap pria itu sayu, lalu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara meskipun tidak dengan volume besar, bahkan mungkin nyaris tak terdengar, "…Kau menyesalinya?"

"Haha, tentu saja tidak." Diusapnya air mata yang semakin mengucur. "Hari itu, kami justru menemukan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari matahari terbenam, sesosok matahari lainnya—

…Matahari yang bersinar begitu terang."

Sang bocah pengelana memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sebelumnya, dirinya tak pernah peduli bahkan mengerti akan dialog singkat dari sekumpulan pemain sandiwara dengan topeng utuh yang mereka kenakan.

Tetapi… kali ini berbeda.

Ia menyadari bahwa apa yang ada dalam diri pria tersebut sama sekali berbeda dengan impresi pertama yang dibuatnya. Di dalam dirinya, ia justru melihat suatu hal yang baru.

Dan hal tersebut… bukanlah hal yang dapat membuatnya menduduki singgasana semesta ataupun menginjak karpet merah berlumur siraman permata.

Melainkan sesuatu yang tak mudah dimengerti; sesuatu yang abstrak.

Kala ia berkata-kata, warna alam serasa berpadu dengan pribadinya yang menyala bagai lentera di tengah, menjadikannya penghapus monotonitas kelabu yang menghuni lensa sang remaja sejak lama.

Pasti; kelembutan simfoninya takkan lagi menusuk telinga, melainkan menyampaikan melodi lembut pada sang pencipta nuansa.

Dan saat bening bola keemasan memancar dalam keredupan tubuh samudra, dua manusia nampak mengedarkan potret lensa seluas mungkin demi menangkap panorama mempesona tersebut, terlebih lagi pribadi yang lebih muda.

Warna… Sudah lama ia tak melihatnya.

Warna… Kini menghias dirinya lewat rintik-rintik noda yang menyatu dengan nada.

Memang, belum semua warna dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas.

Tetapi, paling tidak, ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang mampu mengenalkan indahnya jingga matahari penghias senja.

* * *

_Isikan air dalam botol yang penuh._

_Bisikkan bulir salam penyentuh._

_Pernah mencoba menuang mimpi._

_Melarang hati, menyisir sunyi._

_Untuk kali ini, biarkanlah saja…_

_Dinding-dinding suara tercabik resonansi fana._

* * *

**Extra disclaimers:**

1) Beberapa informasi dan data untuk bahan cerita diambil dari berbagai sumber internet, di antaranya _ (slash)hm(slash)hmawl_, _ (slash)hm(slash)hm6_, serta berbagai walkthrough baik dalam bentuk tulisan maupun video.

2) Penulisan daftar kata sulit pada author's notes pertama kali gue lihat pada fic karya _lala_ [heylalaa] dan menurut gue sangat efektif. Kemudian, gue juga menemukan daftar kata sulit di novel-novel terbitan _Wordsworth_, sehingga gue pun memutuskan untuk memakainya. Jadi, terima kasih atas inspirasinya. ;)

3) Arti dari kata-kata sulitnya sendiri kemungkinan besar diambil dari berbagai sumber, terutama kamus, buku pelajaran, maupun situs-situs tertentu. Terima kasih untuk sumber-sumber tersebut.

**Author****'****s notes:**

Daftar kata sulit: 1) monoton: sama dan berulang-ulang. 2) nomaden: berpindah-pindah. 3) resistensi: kemampuan untuk menolak. 4) interupsi: gangguan. 5) impresi: pandangan terhadap sesuatu. 6) abstrak: gambaran, suatu hal yang tidak memiliki definisi pasti. 7) simfoni: berhubungan dengan lagu.

Setting cerita ini diambil dari Harvest Moon: DS sementara beberapa event tertentu -yang entah kenapa menurut gue bagus untuk dipadukan- diambil dari a Wonderful Life.

Gue main versi DS-nya dan nggak ada Tim di sana -ya, lelaki yang ngobrol sama Nami itu Tim- jadi gue nggak ngerti sama sekali sifatnya kayak gimana. Tapi, terima kasih banyak untuk _anisha_ [Anisha Asakura] dan _livina-senpai_ [Livin'A-Chain] yang telah membantu memberi informasi! _Couldn't have done it without both of you, guys_! :D Untuk pembaca sendiri, kalau ada ketimpangan pada karakter dan hal-hal lainnya, gue siap menerima koreksi, kok. :3

Dan… melihat bahwa author-author lain di fandom ini begitu produktif dan gue tertinggal di belakang, -ngelirik fic yang udah terpojok di halaman terakhir- maka gue kembali menyumbangkan fic yang entah bisa dinikmati atau tidak. Semoga saja bisa, ya…

Silakan sampaikan pendapat maupun komplain atas jutaan kekurangan dalam fic gue. Semoga gue bisa menjadikannya bahan pembelajaran untuk memperbaiki diri ke depan. :) Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya -yang entah diupdate kapan- dan tunggu kemunculan Gustafa! _edited. thanks for the comments._

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR ALL! :D** …Dan bagi author maupun semua yang tertarik menulis di Harvest Moon Indonesia, bantu isi fandom ini, dong! Gue geli banget karena tinggal tiga atau empat fic lagi, Harvest Moon Indonesia jadi empat halaman! X3 -update: sekarang udah nambah jadi banyak banget!-


	2. halaman dua

**Summary: **Pelan-pelan dilangkahkannya kaki, menghiraukan sekumpulan lobak yang menggigil di sudut kanan dan kiri. _Angin… Ke manakah kau akan membawaku lagi?_

**Disclaimers: **Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life © 2004 by Victor Interactive Software and Marucome, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: DS © 2006 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Notes:** third person POV -diawali oleh second POV-, AU, OOC -belum bisa diatasi; nangis-.

* * *

Tak lama setelah haluan memeluk tanah yang sempat mengering, debu asap menyapu habis; menjernihkan corong tempat pesta tanpa taburan warna baru saja menempatkan diri dengan meriah, meninggalkan lorong yang kini dipenuhi oleh pipi yang basah.

Tidak jauh dari sana, ikatan penyangga kereta pelaju tengah menuangkan seduhan resah dalam cangkir perpisahan; terlihat begitu menikmati momen saat jeruji-jerujinya tersiksa seraya bergandengan tangan. Semua demi pemenuhan ambisi untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

Walau, ada kalanya ambisi tersebut hilang di beberapa tempat—di mana salah satu tempat tersebut adalah sudut kecil yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu bingkai persegi milik sang gerbong pelangkah: bangku senyap yang tengah memeluk seorang remaja.

Remaja yang lagi-lagi bercermin di hadapan kaca tempat embun bertakhta, lengkap dengan seluruh keresahan yang bernaung tanpa canda.

Saat ini, percik kebiruannya tengah terfokus pada sinar redup yang menyambar dari luar, kemudian bergerak turun menuju garis pembelah jalan—sekadar gerakan biasa yang akan mengantarkanmu menuju…

Jenuh.

Sulit dipercaya bahwa sampai saat ini, jutaan—bahkan miliaran—kuas putih masih terus menyendok dan menari; menghilangkan segala noda yang pernah singgah pada telapak sepatu, mencoreng bekas tinta yang dilemparkan sampai ditaruh, terus dan terus tanpa mengenal episode yang bergantian dan runtuh.

Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tidak mengingatkan seluruh umat manusia akan satu pertanyaan sederhana.

Siapakah yang mampu menjadi sahabat seorang pengelana?

Entahlah.

Namun, perlu kauketahui, bahwa sekeras apa pun engkau mencoba, ada saatnya benih-benih ingatan berkilauan yang kaumiliki akan beralih ke tenda yang berwarna lebih cerah, meninggalkan dirimu yang tidak berdaya; meratapi kepergian setumpuk kayu yang kaukumpulkan separuh masa hanya untuk menghalau dingin agar tak merasuk tubuh sang penjelajah semesta.

Dan itulah saat di mana kau hanya bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi: sejarah hidup yang tak mungkin dapat diganti, hanya dapat diperbaharui; bersama tokoh utama yang lain lagi, mengulang tragedi.

Sejak semula, kau semestinya tahu.

Bahwa setiap kali pintu gerbong itu terbuka, langkah awal menuju penderitaan sudah tak mungkin ditarik kembali.

Apakah kau akan menghalaunya pergi dengan sengaja menjadikan dirimu tak menawan?

Atau kau akan berdiri saja di sana, kawan?

.

.

.

* * *

**-****(****halaman dua****)****-**

Dendang satuan pelangi bersayap mulai mengisi kehidupan bersama titik-titik embun yang turun perlahan dari payung hijau tempat mereka menyepakkan kaki semalam; secara serempak menimang kebahagiaan yang dibawa oleh hari yang baru—yang sengaja dibentuk untuk disalurkan kepada tiap batin yang siap menerima teduh.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan aktivitas yang sama: membelokkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri, menyaring suara supaya elok di hati.

Dan bagai terbungkus oleh nyanyian merdu tersebut, bulir-bulir es ikut menari bersama rerumputan; semacam ucapan perpisahan sebelum alunan mentari datang dari pelabuhan—sebelum nyawa mereka tergantikan oleh sekumpulan bunga yang hendak memenuhi jalanan.

Lelah menyanyi, sekelompok burung itu pun melipat dan meninggalkan seluruh kertas yang mereka bawa, kemudian berganti mengepakkan sayap; berputar mengitari sang pengumpul angin sambil berkelakar seakan waktu tidak ada yang membatasi.

Dan di sanalah mereka berjanji… untuk melakukan hal yang sama setiap pagi.

Membuyarkan suasana, irama tapak kaki tak menentu tiba-tiba saja berhenti bergema pada satu titik.

Sang pemain instrumen terdiam sesaat, meluruskan pandangan demi menyorot kicauan halus di atasnya; membuat setiap dari musisi berbakat tersebut sadar akan hawa kebencian yang meledak pelan, hingga mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghilang bersama awan.

Dan melihat kepergian rival yang baru saja ia kenal, gadis pengelana itu hanya membelokkan mata—pertanda bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebuah problema kecil; yang akan berlalu seiring angin menghembusnya pergi.

_Kincir angin_, pikirnya seraya potongan diagram diam-diam memperluas kedudukan.

Tangan kokoh itu berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri, mengitarkan ketiga kuku jari; biasanya bergerak untuk mencakar nihil pada sudut kiri, walau ada saatnya pola statis tersebut terhenti seiring manusia mengistirahatkan batin dari dunia yang bagai cambuk api.

Dan merasakan bahwa putaran tersebut mulai merasuki kepala, permata biru sang remaja bergerak menjauh; mempertemukannya dengan rerumputan basah yang tengah bersusah payah menahan sebatang bunga agar tidak jatuh di atas kerikil tajam penghias jalan utama.

Dan layaknya lebah yang senantiasa terpikat oleh kotak madu, tertariklah sang gadis untuk menyentuh sulaman alam yang memang asri tersebut.

Dilekatkannya jemari pada tangkai, membiarkan kelopak emas berdiam di atas; tetap merasakan hangat sementara sahabatnya yang pipih perlahan beku dan mengeras.

_Moondrop…_

Ya. Pemilik rambut merah itu pernah melihatnya sekali; dan ia masih ingat betul tempat ia pernah menemukan citraan serupa.

Bukan dalam buku tanaman ataupun ensiklopedi yang kerap menutup wajah.

Melainkan dalam segumpal halaman; yang dipenuhi oleh rintik bintang dan lengkung penyayang.

Sebuah dongeng.

Bahwa _moondrop_ pertama yang kausentuh sebelum pukul tujuh… aromanya yang khas akan mengantarkanmu pada pemilik harum yang sama.

_Apakah benar hanya itu saja?_

Hmm… Sepertinya, ada satu hal yang terlupa olehnya; umpama secarik kertas yang melayang pergi dari buku tempat ia berasal, menghancurkan susunan yang telah terbentuk sejak awal—sesuatu yang benar-benar janggal…

Padahal, ia yakin betul bahwa pecahan kecil itu telah tersimpan dalam katup yang tak mudah dibuka; sebuah upaya agar ia dapat berdiam di sana dalam kekal. Tetapi, sekarang…

Gadis itu mencoba menggali ingatan, menguras beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

_Meski aku mengingatnya, apa gunanya peduli pada cerita-cerita hasil khayalan manusia yang fana?_

Walaupun tak begitu mempercayai, diikuti oleh sedikit rasa penasaran, sang remaja akhirnya mendekatkan kuntum keemasan itu pada indera penciuman. _Wangi pagi_, pikirnya sesaat sebelum meletakkan kembali bunga tersebut di atas tanah, menyajikan hawa dingin yang lebih bersahabat.

Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan pergi, memilih jalur yang searah dengan kata hati. Pelan-pelan dilangkahkannya kaki, menghiraukan sekumpulan lobak yang menggigil di sudut kanan dan kiri.

_Angin… Ke manakah kau akan membawaku lagi?_

* * *

.

.

.

"…Ibu kira kita sudah sepakat, Rock."

Sepasang mata kecokelatan mengarah pada persegi kayu serta beberapa lembar kertas yang tercecer di atasnya, mencoba bertahan pada posisi saat tinggi mereka berkurang nyaris setengah; pada saat yang sama berjanji untuk tidak bergerak barang selangkah sebelum mendengar instruksi dari sang pemilik.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana menyuguhkan napas pada udara, menyiapkan tenaga untuk membentuk lidah.

"Ayolah, Ibu… Kau tak tega melihat Rock, anak tersayangmu ini, kehilangan masa depan yang gemilang hanya karena tidak dapat melewati masa remaja dengan penuh kebahagiaan, kan?" Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan lensa membulat. "Di luar sana, banyak kebahagiaan yang bisa kuraih dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tidak mampu membuatku merasa hidup. Karena itu, perbolehkanlah…"

Bujukan kecil merayap pelan, membuat sang ibu gemetar; gundah sebab tak tahu pilihan mana yang benar. Sampai akhirnya, ia memilih untuk memastikan lagi kesungguhan sang buah hati.

"Tapi, kau sudah berjanji, Rock. Kau pasti masih mengingatnya, kan?"

Sedetik, Rock sempat mengerutkan alis; namun kontrolnya yang sangat baik menyurutkan pasang agar tak melahap daratan, melainkan menampilkan gerakan indah bersama ombak yang saling menyahut. Betul-betul kekeraskepalaan yang tak pernah surut.

"Ya, memang aku pernah berjanji. Tapi kapan? Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu? Ketahuilah, Ibu, zaman sudah berubah, janji tak lagi harus ditepati sekarang," diteguknya ludah tanpa berpikir panjang, "lagipula—

aku tak ingat pernah berjanji pada Ibu."

Ruby, wanita yang sejak tadi ragu itu, kini menyadari bahwa perkataan anaknya telah memancar ke seluruh penjuru; melewati teritori yang menguasai daerah penuh peluh. Dirinya mulai merasakan darah berlomba-lomba untuk naik ke ubun-ubun sementara bibir terkoyak. Sungguh hal yang tak pantas dialami ibu yang baik sepertinya.

Tak peduli akan potensi amarah tersebut, Rock kembali menyusun pembelaan diri, "Aku tak pernah berjanji pada Ibu. Aku berjanji pada Ayah. Dan… bukankah Ayah sudah pergi berkeliling dunia sejak tiga tahun lalu?

—Bukankah artinya tak ada lagi kewajiban bagiku untuk menepati janji bodoh itu?"

_Plak._

Sebuah tamparan melayang tepat mengenai sudut wajah.

Rock terdiam. Kedua reflektor melebar sementara tangan kanan mengelus pipinya yang kini berubah merah; yang jelas bukan perlambang kasih, melainkan merah yang terasa menggumpal seperti darah.

Melukai tetapi tak melukai.

Mengantarkan wanita dengan telapak tangan yang bisu dan pelupuk penuh tetes sendu ke dalam jeruji: tempat ia biasa mengutarakan hidup lewat mimpi dan kasih.

Saat itu juga, pintu kecil berderit dan menutup.

Pintu kecil menutup—

…bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu.

.

.

.

* * *

_Klek._

Gerbang yang semula menutup kini membagi tubuh sama rata, menghadirkan lorong untuk dijelajahi seorang remaja dengan sepatu kets yang didominasi oleh paduan warna putih dan biru. Sedikit tertegun, Rock menatapnya dengan mata yang melonjak keluar, sementara kening mengembang dan menciut, seakan siap meledakkan diri menuju maut.

"Ugh," sorot kecokelatannya menjulurkan lidah, "Ibu! Aku tak peduli kau marah padaku atau tidak. Tapi, di luar sini ada tamu. Jadi, cepatlah keluar dan layani dia!"

Ya.

Tepat di sana, teriakan berhenti menggema.

Karena bunga kecil yang semula utuh kini menjatuhkan salah satu kelopaknya, terbang rendah sebelum membentur tanah.

"Kau seharusnya malu."

Sang pendatang tanpa ragu menyuarakan hati. Bulirnya menyipit diikuti pergerakan alis yang nyaris tak terjamah; mendorong raut sang pangeran untuk ikut mengeras juga.

"Apa yang baru saja kaukatakan?"

Tak goyah dengan persenjataan lengkap dan pergerakan prajurit lawan, gadis kecil dengan pakaian lusuh tersebut kembali berbicara.

"Kau seharusnya malu."

Memiringkan kepala, Rock mendekati sosok asing itu dan membalas dengan nada yang mungkin terlampau tinggi.

"Maksudmu, apa yang kuperbuat pada ibuku?" Disingkirkannya rasa kaget saat mengetahui bahwa tamu mereka melihat pertengkaran bodoh tersebut. "Umm, aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus malu?"

Jawaban yang sama terus menggema.

"Kau seharusnya malu."

Merasa bosan dengan ucapan yang sudah berulang kali ia dengar, bocah itu kembali memasang mahkota yang tadinya sempat jatuh dan terbaring dalam kemeriahan sunyi.

Ah, manis sekali dapat melihat mahkota emas dengan corak artistik hasil paduan kristal-kristal kecil itu tersenyum… tragisnya, dalam penderitaan yang tercipta karena harus duduk di atas sebongkah batu raksasa: pangeran yang masih belum kehabisan minat untuk menggemakan suaranya.

"Haaa… Dasar pendatang." Digelengkannya kepala beberapa kali. "Ini keluargaku. Ini urusanku. Dan kurasa tak ada secuil pun alasan bagimu untuk turut campur," diejanya huruf demi huruf agar tertancap hingga dalam.

Memang, tidak sepantasnya bila seorang remaja yang baru saja ia kenal—bukan, seorang remaja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal—turut campur dalam masalah keluarganya.

Ya… pantas ataupun tidak, saat ini, ketidakpedulian telah turut campur, menjadikan dirinya ingin segera melenyapkan pemandangan pengundang lelah tersebut.

Kembali lagi dengan tumpukan kalimat yang tidak habis juga.

"Yah, jika kau ingin aku menghilang dari sini secepatnya, maka selamat. Harapanmu terkabul sudah. Aku tak ingin membuang waktu di sini lebih lama lagi. Banyak hal yang jauh lebih menarik di luar sana. Daaah…"

Pergilah putra sang raja, dengan mahkota yang lupa ditanggalkannya. Perlahan, ia pun bergerak menembus sang pemudi, bagai kabut yang serba putih.

Kabut yang dengan bangga meniup habis panorama indah; menyelimut dan mencipta ruang tanpa derita, namun penuh suara langkah.

Suara langkah kecil… yang berjatuhan karena kehilangan arah.

Mengabaikan tuntunan mentari dan purnama.

Diam tanpa kata.

* * *

.

.

.

_Klek._

Pasangan jendela sembab tiba-tiba saja berseberangan dengan pasangan jendela yang begitu tegap, membuat mereka mencoba untuk mengibas-ngibaskan diri agar bekas hujan yang sempat menerpa cepat pergi.

Setelah jernih tersebut terbuang jauh, pintu rumah membuka dengan gerak yang elok; yang dapat dengan mudah diamati oleh setiap penikmat seni tanpa perlu mendekati.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Telunjuk terangkat. "Satu kamar." Setelahnya, remaja tersebut berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis dan meraih sebuah pena.

Melihat gerakan tangan tamunya, wanita pemilik penginapan itu tersenyum geli. "Hihi, aku bahkan belum memintamu untuk mengisi buku tamu tapi kau sudah mengambil pena lebih dahulu." Nami tak menanggapi pernyataan ini.

"Hm… Kau sudah sering bepergian, bukan?" lanjut sang pemilik penginapan; kali ini dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari tamunya.

NAMI

Setelah menulis keempat huruf tersebut, sang pemudi membubuhkan tanda tangan dan melepas selembar kertas itu agar ia dapat pergi dan mendarat pada genggaman tangan gemuk yang sering memanjakannya.

"Oh, Nami! Nama yang bagus!"

Mendengar seruan itu, Nami mengangkat alis. Kilasan masa lalu seakan mengisi sudut terkecil dari ruang pemikiran; semacam _dé jàvu_ yang tiba-tiba mendekati, sekedar memenuhi hasrat untuk mengageti.

_Rasanya aku pernah mendengar ucapan yang serupa…_

Walau sempat terbingung-bingung, ia menggelengkan kepala, sehingga keping-keping paralel terlempar jauh, mengantarkannya pada sudut pandang semula; saat perkataan sang pemilik penginapan dapat hadir di telinga.

"Nami… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar nama yang begitu asing." Dengan kegembiraan yang tak terkikis barang setitik, ia melanjutkan, "Namaku Ruby, pemilik penginapan ini. Senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Nami."

Pemudi itu hanya mengucapkan 'ya', lalu meraih logam pipih berkepala bulat lengkap dengan ujung kaki tak beraturan yang diberikan padanya. Dicermatinya ukiran-ukiran menarik yang terpampang sementara instruksi singkat Ruby mendayu pelan.

"Ruanganmu ada di lantai dua, dekat tangga. Ruangan satunya lagi adalah kamar anakku, Rock. Kau mungkin ingin menyapanya sesaat. Kalian berdua kelihatannya akan akrab," ucap pribadi yang lebih tua riang, meski tanggapan pribadi satunya hanyalah sebuah tanda silang.

"…Ia sudah pergi."

Ruby tertegun.

Jawaban singkat Nami bukanlah hal yang ingin ia dengar.

Bahkan, gerakan bibir yang membentuk tiga kata tersebut sudah mampu membuat kedua lensa gemetar ketakutan, memaksanya untuk menyerah pada roda nasib dan menyerahkan harta karunnya yang terdalam.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar pergi…"

Suaranya seperti pecah, tak mampu menyampaikan pesan selancar tadi.

Dan Nami… ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Kedua alisnya ikut mengerut walau yang mampu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendengar surat-surat sang wanita setengah baya yang belum berani ia balas.

"A-aku bukan ibu yang baik… Seharusnya… aku tak memaksanya untuk tetap ti-tinggal…"

Sang ibu kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, meremasnya agak kuat upaya mengurangi rasa sakit dalam hati. Butuh beberapa detik sampai cerminnya yang basah mampu menghadapi cermin sang remaja.

"Alasan kepergiannya… ka-karena aku, bukan?"

_Matanya benar-benar menyiratkan kesedihan_, pikir Nami sambil menghela napas_._ Kedua tangannya bersembunyi dalam saku sementara pandangannya tertuju pada wanita malang di hadapannya.

_Sebegitu pentingkah bocah tak sopan itu? Dan… mengapa ia tak membiarkannya pergi saja?_

_Bukankah… bocah itu sudah menyakiti perasaannya sedemikian dalam?_

Nami tak mengerti.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kedua kaki; menjauh dan membentuk ruang kosong bagi Ruby untuk menyuarakan hati pada meja ataupun kursi.

Namun, ayunan itu terasa berat, menghentikannya pada satu tempat.

Saat senandung manis mampu menerobos perisainya yang retak; membentuk pemikiran singkat untuk diucap.

"Ia akan kembali."

Dan Nami tak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkannya; membuatnya memastikan apakah lidahnya telah bertukar posisi atau warna suaranyalah yang berganti.

Kata-kata singkat yang begitu aneh…

Sama namun berbeda.

Walau akhirnya, bingkai laut kembali menutup; begitu anggun dan dingin pada saat yang bersamaan, mengantarkan setiap manusia pada satu hal yang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Nami tak peduli.

Namun, Ruby peduli.

Lengkung manis terbentuk dengan cepat meski sang penghibur sama sekali tak melihat, melainkan berusaha menjauh dan berharap takkan lagi bertemu seiring langkahnya menuju lantai kedua melewati jembatan pemersatu.

Siapa yang pernah menyangka: bahwa seorang gadis yang nyaris tak pernah menilik kegembiraan di sekitarnya mampu membagikan kegembiraan hanya lewat perkataan yang begitu sederhana?

Bagaimanapun, berkat perkataan tersebut, sosok yang semula sedih kini tak lagi ragu untuk menumpahkan air mata.

"Nami…"

Pemudi berambut merah itu berbalik sesaat.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

_Bercerita tentang cikal-bakal bumi._

_Arus laut yang terus-menerus berganti._

_Bibit manis yang dahulu terkelupas_

_mencapai tinggi sang bambu emas._

_Tak penting dari mana warna itu kaudapati._

_Karena jutaan orang akan iri…_

_pada dirimu yang tak pernah mengerti._

* * *

**Review reply:**

Untuk _xoxoxo_, terima kasih banyak! Gue ngerasa nggak pantas… tapi makasih! …Huuung, gue akan terus berusaha untuk selanjutnya. Terima kasih. Dan ada bikin fic? Pengen bacaaa~ :D

**Author's notes:**

Daftar kata sulit: 1) ambisi: keinginan untuk mencapai sesuatu. 2) rival: lawan. 3) problema: masalah. 4) statis: tetap. 5) teritori: batas wilayah kekuasaan. 6) reflektor: pemantul. 7) nihil: kosong, hampa. 8) artistik: bersifat seni. 9) _dé jàvu_: perasaan pernah mengalami suatu hal yang saat ini sedang dialami.

Gue tahu kalau chapter ini penuh ke-OOC-an. -_- Ruby nggak biasanya nangis dan nampar anaknya sendiri. Sementara Rock kayaknya nggak segalak dan membangkang separah itu, keras kepala sih ada dikit. Ada saran untuk mengatasinya? :) Sangat gue tunggu. Heh.

Penjelasan latar awal musim seminya apakah kurang? Soalnya, gue nggak pengen kalau scenenya jadi sulit dibayangkan. DX Dan kenapa Nami tahu Rock sama Ruby ada bertengkar gitu? Anggap saja pengelana kita itu nguping. -dipanggang- …Perkataan yang bikin Nami _dé jàvu_ itu kalau baca ulang chapter sebelumnya juga ketemu. Heh.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca fic ini! Terima kasih buat apresiasinya! :') Heh, ternyata banyak yang ketipu kalau yang di chapter pertama itu Tim. -ditampar-

Gue tahu kalau gue nggak bisa membuat cerita konsisten -bisa dilihat dari tanggal update dan publish yang jauh; nangis-. Tapi, apresiasi kalian terus mendorong gue untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, sekaligus terus memperbaiki diri! _I love you all, readers. I love this fandom. I love GustafaxNami -like my otp forever!- so I can't wait to write the next chapter. It can't be denied. lol. _Gue akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Semangat! \(^o^)/

Momen lebay berakhir sudah. Maaf atas kekurangan yang penuh menghiasi chapter ini. Jika berkenan, sampaikan pendapat readers sekalian dengan mengetik tombol review di bawah! Oh, juga tunggu kemunculan Gustafa di chapter berikutnya! -yang entah diupdate kapan; plak- _edited. thanks for the comments._

* * *

**Pelesetan: **

Bagaimanapun, berkat perkataan tersebut, sosok yang semula sedih kini tak lagi ragu untuk menumpahkan air mata.

"Nami…"

Pemudi berambut merah itu berbalik sesaat.

"Kamu belum bayar sewa kamarnya!"

* * *

Untuk pelesetan di atas, formatnya gue ambil dari fic Two Lives © Incross, _I recommend this awesome fic_! _And thanks for letting me to use your brilliant idea_! ;) -plak-

**P.S.: **Terima kasih untuk semua author fandom Harvest Moon Indonesia! Gue seneng banget fic di fandom kesayangan gue ini udah jadi seratus lebih! Semoga terus bertambah seiring waktu. :3 …Oke, review? -ditampol karena ngemis dua kali-


	3. halaman tiga

**Summary:** Untuk kesekian kalinya, Nami tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sepanjang hari ini.

**Disclaimers: **Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life © 2004 by Victor Interactive Software and Marucome, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: DS © 2006 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Notes:** third person POV, AU.

* * *

Percikan air sahut-menyahut memancing genangan, berebut memilih tempat bersantai menunggu datangnya mentari hangat; baringkan tubuh pada perahu apung penyaring penat.

Seorang pria dengan kecapi dalam genggaman, sulut api kala sejuk mengitar pelan.

Malam yang indah?

Tentu saja.

Setiap manusia pasti dapat menikmati detik per detik saat udara berubah napas, apalagi bila mereka mengenakan kacamata hidup secembung dirinya: seorang musisi pecinta alam dengan topi lancip khas hiasi kepala.

Dan saat ini, lelaki itu terlihat menggoyangkan jemarinya pada mulut kecapi, sementara sebelah tangan berganti mengekang lehernya dengan pola yang sama, hingga muncul citraan sederhana yang mampu buat alam menjelma; kadang hidup dan kadang lirih, bebas berganti sesuai suasana hati.

Satu kepastian: nada yang mengalir sama sekali tak tertata, bagai gelombang lembut yang air nyalakan ketika lembar-lembar asing menyentuh tubuhnya—begitu spontan, begitu tiba-tiba; seakan tertenun dalam bercak hambar yang tak seterang lentera, tak semerdu orkestra…

Namun, perlu diketahui bahwa di balik seluruh kekurangannya, tersirat bakat khusus yang menghangatkan apa yang terlindung dalam cermin penyimpan warna.

Sebuah kemampuan… untuk menjadikan angan serasa nyata.

Beterbangan di langit malam, sulap setiap orang bermimpi tentang alam.

Siul-siul kecil, genderang merdu pasir, terbang bersama debu dan syair…

.

.

.

* * *

**-****(****halaman tiga****)****-**

Derit pintu bercampur hening malam yang ia rusak sukses membangunkan Nami dari bilik semesta: tempat di mana sinar bintang selalu terpancar dari dunia yang terbentuk kala kaki tak memijak tanah.

Dan tak lagi membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal, remaja itu kini dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang tak penuh; yang beberapa bagiannya tertutup oleh sekat yang melayang bagai debu. Sehingga, tanpa perlu diperintah, ia pun segera membersihkan mereka dari kedua tirai matanya; yang berkali-kali menutup dan membuka agar kaca yang mereka lindungi mampu membulat seperti sediakala.

Setelahnya, tiap-tiap dari lensa pengamat itu pun berkeliling, menyelidik dan berjaga agar tak menemukan luapan air ataupun payung yang berlubang; yang jelas tak mampu memberi perlindungan atas rintik sang awan.

Dan tak lama kemudian, laporan dari patroli singkat mereka pun datang, membuat sang pemandu terdiam.

_Hm, semuanya masih sama…_

Ya. Ia masih ada di sana: di dalam ruangan tempat ia akan menghabiskan beberapa malam dengan menggerutu—di sebuah kamar penginapan yang dindingnya tak dilapisi madu.

Di situ.

Menatap kawan-kawan yang akan melayaninya dengan hati penuh.

Tepat di situ.

Dirinya pun mendongak, mendapati silinder penampung cahaya tengah menempel pada atap ruangan; tanpa bulu merpati atau kumpulan ranting sebagai pakaian, ditambah kecantikan yang belum ia tunjukkan. Jelas bahwa bidadari penerang itu masih tertidur. Dengan begitu, masih ada waktu bagi perabot lainnya untuk bermain selagi pandangan kaum pencipta kabur.

Beralih ke sudut ruangan, sebuah meja kecil nampak ditempati oleh komponen biotik yang tertidur dalam wadah tanah liat, membuatnya mampu memusikalisasikan puisi perjalanannya dalam tempo yang terbilang lambat.

Sejujurnya, sang gadis menganggap bahwa kehadiran sang penyejuk tidaklah tepat. Tak selamanya ia akan memasok ruangan dengan udara yang segar. Sebagai contoh, ketika objek botani itu tertidur seperti sekarang, ia akan meniru cara makhluk hidup lain bernapas. Dan melihat jumlah hidungnya yang seakan tak terbatas, Nami tak bisa memandang perebutan oksigen dalam ruangan tersebut sebagai persaingan yang sehat.

Sementara itu, di tempat lainnya, terlihat bahwa rumah busana masih menutup pintu; terlalu lemas untuk menguap apalagi menganga lebar. Dan sebenarnya, sebagai pemiliknya yang baru, Nami tahu bahwa ia memiliki kunci berdawai sepuluh yang berhak penuh atas lemari itu. Walau, menurutnya, masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat sekumpulan pakaian yang berebutan tempat dalam ransel miliknya berpindah ke sana. Ditambah lagi, sengat peri tidur sudah berkali-kali menusuk dan menjatuhkan lelah pada raga, memberikan satu alasan bagus untuk menunda.

Nami pun memutuskan untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada apa yang mampu pencetak petanya singgahi.

Dan terapit oleh lemari pakaian dan kasur yang tengah didiaminya, berdirilah meja kecil dengan sepasang laci yang simetris; di mana atap apartemen dua lantai tersebut nampak kesulitan menahan sebuah roda yang terus menggubris.

Roda yang terus berputar di tempat, membentuk pola yang begitu statis.

Pertanda bahwa masa terus bergerak, sehingga setiap orang dituntut untuk berjalan dalam rotasi satu arah; menyaksikan detik-detik yang berlalu bersama angin yang terus-menerus berubah.

Dengan lihai, penglihatan sang gadis mencoba menyaingi kecepatan atraksi buram tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, rahasia kecil yang mereka coba sembunyikan dapat terungkap.

_Jam sebelas malam…_

Kembali kedua tangan mengepal dan menyikut sepasang diagram biru; yang kemudian beralih pada nampan yang diam di sebelah sang bingkai waktu.

_Makanan?_

_Apa pemilik penginapan ini… erm, siapa namanya? Oh, Ruby… Apa ia sengaja menaruh makanan ini di sini?_

Pelan-pelan ditelitinya hidangan yang tersaji. Dan yang ia dapati adalah sepiring nasi rebung dan segelas air, lengkap dengan sendok dan garpu di pinggir. Benar-benar cocok dengan suasana musim semi.

Tanpa ragu, Nami pun menyendok nasi rebung tersebut dan melahapnya.

Dan kesan pertama yang mengguncang lidah adalah…

Dingin.

Nasi rebung itu begitu dingin.

_Sebenarnya, sudah berapa lama sejak Ruby menaruh makanan ini di sini?_

Tentunya sudah lama sekali—sebuah jawaban pasti di mana setiap orang juga dapat mengambil kesimpulan sehati.

Tetapi, ada banyak hal yang masih menari dalam benak sang gadis.

Mengenai perasaan menggebu yang dialaminya sekarang: sebuah sensasi yang meloncat dalam rongga pengecap; yang membuat dirinya terus menatap—terlupa akan kedip dan hirup yang mendekap.

Sesuatu… yang sulit untuk diungkap.

Dan kembali menggali sang pasir pemuas dengan sekop mengkilat, Nami seakan tersihir dalam gemerlap afeksi yang terus menjerat.

Seorang kritikus makanan yang handal—Nami pernah melihat salah seorang dari mereka di sebuah kota kecil: seorang pria berambut pirang dengan topi pesulap dan kostum yang meniru spektrum ketujuh, tak lupa postur tubuhnya yang sedikit menyerupai telur. Benar. Mereka yang biasa dipanggil _gourmet_ tentunya mampu mendeskripsikan rasa dari kreasi alam yang dikunyahnya sekarang; di mana kemungkinan besar, kalimat-kalimat seperti 'rebung ini dipotong dengan teknik yang hebat' atau 'nasinya dimasak dalam suhu yang sempurna' akan segera berlalu-lalang.

Ya. Seandainya saja ia memiliki ilmu kuliner yang lebih, Nami tentu sudah dapat menghadapi sajian di hadapannya dengan ekspresi tenang.

Sayangnya, ia tak memilikinya.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang ia yakini; yaitu bahwa nasi bambu ini terasa begitu nikmat, beserta serpihan nostalgia yang entah mengapa dapat terlepas dari lubang pelumat.

Serpihan manis penyejuk yang muncul tiba-tiba—

…membuatnya teringat.

Teringat akan tangis yang menghujan, peluk pasif yang menelan, serta kecupan selamat jalan.

Teringat akan suasana yang begitu hangat.

Teringat akan apa yang sudah dilupakannya sejak lama.

Dan, tahukah kalian apa yang dirasakan sang pemudi berambut merah itu sekarang?

Ya. Sedikit kekesalan, segelintir kekecewaan, dan segala perasaan lain yang tersirat lewat rautnya yang kini menjelma menuju hilang.

Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa meski di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam masih ada celah kecil yang mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan masa-masa penuh kebahagiaan tersebut, ia sudah berjanji untuk tak membiarkan kenangan bergaung lagi.

Dan kini, ketika ia sudah terlupa akan janji tersebut, ia kembali teringat—tepat setelah janji tersebut terlanggar.

Ironis?

Sebenarnya tidak juga.

Bagi Nami, seorang pengelana yang sudah biasa menginjak dan menyakiti, terikat oleh masa lalu bukanlah hal yang akan ia hampiri.

Ia seakan tahu letak setiap lubang pada jalan panjang yang akan dilaluinya, baik yang terlihat ataupun yang tertutup oleh tirai bunga dan hijau penyama. Oleh karena itu, terperosok dan jatuh ke bawah adalah sebagian hal yang dapat senantiasa dihindarinya.

Karena itulah, meski kilasan memori sempat terpercik sesaat, cukup dengan sebuah kedipan, mereka dapat segera pergi ke sudut pengarat. Dari sana, biarlah sang waktu yang menciptakan kurungan bertamu penat; agar tiap-tiap dari binar semu tersebut dapat mengakhiri hidup lewat aksi melompat.

Ketahuilah, bahwa sejak awal, yang akan ditatapnya hanyalah tempat yang tengah ia pijak.

Dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat mengubah kenyataan itu, setidaknya sampai sekarang.

_Hm?_

Terbawa dalam melodi pembungkus fokus, Nami segera menatap ke arah piring yang sedang digenggamnya.

Kosong.

Hmm… Sepertinya, seluruh bagian dari cikal-bakal penguat itu sudah dihabiskan olehnya. Cukup mengherankan, memang—Nami sendiri heran karena rasanya ia baru menyendok beberapa kali saja, sampai akhirnya dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa tak ada lagi nasi bambu yang tersisa.

Tetapi, dirinya memutuskan untuk segera membuang kebingungan dalam hening dan beralih meraih kumpulan embun yang menyatu di cawan bening.

Kemudian, ia pun terdiam.

Tak disangka, santapan lezat yang baru saja ia nikmati membuatnya tak mengantuk lagi. Nampaknya, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mencari aktivitas yang akan membuat waktu terisi.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hm, sepertinya sudah."

Sambil menggumam, Nami merentangkan kedua lengannya ke depan guna mengusir rasa pegal di persendian; disusul oleh penujuan pandang pada piring, gelas, sendok, dan garpu di depannya—semua perlengkapan makan yang baru saja ia cuci.

Rasa lega bercampur dengan bangga pun sekejap mengerumuni tubuh sang remaja.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia dapat merasakannya lagi: perasaan yang hanya bisa kaurasakan begitu menatap hasil yang kauraih dari sebuah jerih payah.

Perasaan… yang begitu menggembirakan.

Dan dalam hal ini, yang dimaksud dengan 'jerih payah' adalah peralatan makan yang telah ia jadikan bersih kembali. Erm, mungkin tidak benar-benar bersih karena masih ada beberapa noda yang menyelip dan bersembunyi; tetapi, mengingat ini kali pertama ia melakukannya, tentu hasil yang telah dicapainya dapat dibilang sangat memuaskan.

Nami pun menatap keempat komponen tersebut dalam diam.

_Aneh…_

Ya. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sesuatu yang sepantasnya tak tertiup ke dalam harian dan tanggal. Sesuatu yang seharusnya berada pada posisi netral. Sesuatu… yang mampu mengalahkan pemikirannya yang tunggal.

Pertanyaannya, apakah 'sesuatu' itu?

Latar tempat ia tertelan? Bukan. Perlengkapan makan yang kurang bersih? Andai dirinya menyadari. …Apakah ada racun yang diselipkan dalam hidangan yang ia santap tadi? Tidak mungkin!

Bukan, rasanya sang pelaku tidak pernah sekali pun menghampiri; yang berarti, ia berasal dari dalam diri gadis itu sendiri.

Dan Nami pun sadar akan sang sosok misteri.

Benar. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin mengerjakan sesuatu sendiri.

Semua orang yang telah mendengar kisah pengembaraan sang pemudi, jikalau ada, tentu tahu bahwa dirinya telah menjejakkan kaki di berbagai macam kota dan desa—di mana di setiap persinggahan tersebut, ia secara tidak langsung dituntut untuk mengunjungi penginapan upaya mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sambil menutup mata.

Penginapan yang pernah dikunjunginya pun beragam; dari sarang para pemabuk, bilik kecil terkutuk, sampai hotel bintang lima yang terkesan sibuk.

Dan tak pernah sekali pun dalam masa singgahnya, ia disambut oleh istilah 'melayani diri sendiri'.

Tidak pernah.

Sampai akhirnya, pada suatu periode yang belum lama berlalu, rekor itu tak dapat berlanjut lagi, hingga terbuanglah semua penghargaan yang ia miliki; yang hanya dapat diperoleh kembali dengan mengeraskan hati, paling tidak sampai umurnya bertambah puluhan kali.

Sekali lagi, terbesit pemikiran bahwa nasi bambu yang ia lahap telah dicampur dengan sesuatu. Mungkin semacam… bubuk magis?

_Ah, sudahlah… Bukan waktunya untuk berpikir tidak logis._

Maka, dirinya pun memutuskan untuk memusnahkan kehadirannya dari ruangan tersebut. Tak lupa, ia menutup lampu dapur yang otoriter terhadap rekan-rekannya, hingga ekspresi tenang dapat terlukis di wajah mereka.

Namun, tepat ketika ia bermaksud menaiki jembatan langit, sebuah ide kacau memaksanya masuk kembali ke lubang parit.

* * *

_Tok._

"Ruby?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Nami tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sepanjang hari ini.

Lagi-lagi, ia melakukan sesuatu di luar paradenya yang senyap: pesta kecil yang tak pernah keluar maupun menyelinap. Tadi mencuci perlengkapan makan dan sekarang… ini. Rasa-rasanya, ia seperti telah tersulap oleh bayangannya sendiri: makhluk hitam yang selalu hilang dalam jurang penimbul simpati.

Haaah…

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat dirinya berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Ruby sekarang?

Bukan! Alasannya mengetuk gerbang penyalam itu bukanlah untuk meminta tambahan makanan dari sang koki berbakat. Lagipula, seenak apapun hidangan yang mampu diciptakan olehnya, Nami akan menolak, mengingat rongga pencernanya kini sudah dipenuhi sekat. Dan jika ruang tersebut memesan bahan untuk dilumat pun, sang pemudi pasti akan bereaksi sama.

Tidak mungkin ia akan mengajukan permintaan yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Ia tahu bahwa mendaki gunung itu sulit; bahkan bagi melodi-melodi lembut yang hendak mencapai puncak, setelah berkemas dari gudang musik tempat sanak saudara mereka menunggu penuh harap. Dan kala nada-nada merdu itu hendak meluncur menuju ujung gua bersama perahu kecil, remaja pengelana itu akan melawan; menjadikan para pendaki malang tersebut terguling, tersapa oleh pemandangan yang tidak asing, hingga akhirnya sampai di desa tempat mereka memulai ekspedisi yang berakhir dengan tenggorokan kering.

Haaah…

Dirinya merasa sedikit bersalah kepada mereka; yang mimpinya sudah ia hancurkan tepat saat mereka hanya tinggal melangkah sedikit lagi untuk mencapai kebahagiaan abadi.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, ia adalah seorang Nami!

Tak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa bersalah atau disalahkan!

Ada pun, setidaknya, ia tak akan terpuruk hanya karena masalah seperti itu—yang, seperti biasa, akan dengan mudah ia kibaskan.

Walau kini, salah satu perasaan yang jarang terlonjak tengah menggebu-gebu dalam hatinya.

Bagian dari dirinya—yang selalu berusaha untuk ia abaikan—berpikir, mungkin, ia bisa mampir untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih' atas hidangan yang wanita itu ukir; di mana menyerahkan uang untuk membayar sewa kamar yang hampir ia lupakan menjadi salah satu tujuan yang dipaksanya menduduki posisi pertama.

Dan tenggelam dalam ilusi selama beberapa sesi, Nami kembali mengarahkan cermin-cermin samudra miliknya pada pintu kayu yang hanya terdiam dan menabur tanda tanya.

Gadis berambut merah tersebut menanggapinya dengan alis mengerut, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali mengetuk.

_Tok tok._

"Ruby? Apa kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lelah menunggu, sang remaja pun menghapus gembok pengunci dan mendorong sang pintu perlahan, mencoba untuk tak membuat bingkai tanah tergesek maupun menenggak derit yang mengerikan.

Dan sekedar mengingatkan, hari sudah nyaris menggugurkan diri; berganti gilir bersama angin yang melintasi, sehingga semakin dekatlah kesempatan untuk menyaksikan padi yang menguning sambil bernyanyi.

Karena itu, besar kemungkinan bahwa Ruby tengah berpetualang di negeri penyejuk; salah satu dugaan Nami sebagai penyebab hampanya ruang tersebut.

Namun, dugaannya itu salah.

"Ti… Tidak ada siapa-siapa…"

Nami menggumam, melayangkan keterkejutan begitu mendapati Ruby tak ada di dalam ruangan.

Dalam gelap, terlihat bahwa sang kotak peristirahatan tak menampung siapa pun, melainkan rapi berselimut. Dan untuk memastikan dengan lebih baik, sang pengelana pun menyalakan lampu, sehingga kedua matanya tak lagi perlu melihat dalam ragu.

Walau, hasil yang didapat… tak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

_Apa Ruby sedang pergi?_

Tanpa diterima ataupun dianggap sebagai tamu oleh bilik tersebut, Nami melangkah masuk sambil menembakkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan.

_Hmm, ternyata kamar Ruby tak seperti yang kukira_, sekumpulan frasa direbusnya dalam batin._ Kamarnya bahkan lebih kecil dari kamar yang kusewa… Bukankah biasanya pemilik penginapan memiliki kamar yang lebih besar?_

_Apa ia bodoh?_

Beberapa detik dihabiskan Nami dalam diam, hanya gerakan teropong yang diperbolehkan. Pelan namun pasti, pasangan penegak hukum tersebut menjelajah, agar terungkaplah identitas para penghuni kamar sang pemilik penginapan.

Hasilnya: tak banyak yang membedakan mereka dari para penghuni ruangan yang ia sewa.

Walau, beberapa perbedaan dapat ia temukan begitu melihat dengan teliti.

Hal pertama disampaikan sang balok penidur melalui petunjuk pasti. Ya. Ukuran tubuhnya yang sedikit menggembung ke samping jelas menimbulkan riuh dalam bayang sang observator. Selain itu, sepasang bantal tengah bersanding di ujung kasur, menambah pembuktian bahwa Ruby tak sepenuhnya menyamakan dekor.

Sang pemudi mencerna potret janggal tersebut dengan cermat.

_Dua bantal… Apakah itu berarti ada dua orang yang tidur di kamar ini? Jika salah satunya Ruby, siapa orang lainnya?_

Dan sekejap, otaknya memproyeksikan seorang bocah.

_Rock… Tentu saja_, Nami mendeklarasikan keputusannya dalam lingkup pribadi. Sampai, ombak keyakinan surut ketika terang tak lagi berlari, sehingga amandemen terpaksa menjadi langkah berani.

_Tapi, bukankah Ruby pernah berkata bahwa ruangan Rock ada di lantai dua? Hmm…_

Ia terdiam lagi. Namun, tak lama kemudian, balkon semedi kembali bereaksi. Yang berbeda, kali ini, adalah perkataan pangeran berambut pirang itu yang memancar jernih.

_"Aku berjanji pada Ayah."_

Ya. Perkataan Rock tentang ayahnya: sang kepala keluarga.

_Hm. Tentu saja._

Dengan begitu, usailah permainan teka-teki ini dengan Nami sebagai pemenangnya. Sungguh beruntung dirinya, karena sempat mendengar dialog pecah antarkeluarga tersebut dari kejauhan. Memang, tak pantas baginya untuk bangga. Namun, ia tetap tersenyum kecil karena dapat melanjutkan ke misteri selanjutnya.

Gadis pintar itu pun segera beralih meninggalkan narasumber pertama. Dan jauh menuju barat, telah berjejer pihak-pihak kurang beruntung pemilik mulut yang, tentunya, akan dibuka secara paksa.

Mendapat giliran awal adalah tanaman hias dan kotak penyimpan kostum; keduanya merupakan kembaran dari para pelayan—atau mungkin 'pengganggu', bila melihat dari sudut pandang Nami—yang ada di kamarnya.

_Bukan yang ini_, pikir Nami.

Dapat terbayang betapa leganya kedua instrumen tersebut ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka terbebas dari interogasi. Sehingga, mereka pun memutuskan untuk merayakannya dalam hati.

Di lain pihak, mereka juga berharap agar sang gadis segera pergi tanpa menyentuh salah satu teman mereka yang tertanam di potongan barat dan utara; supaya tragedi tak mengirimnya ke posisi sang kasur yang kini terpuruk tanpa siraman surya.

Namun, bagaimana caranya remaja dingin itu dapat mendengar notasi-notasi yang mereka kirimkan?

Sebanyak apa pun debu studi yang berarak dalam panel pengetahuan, dalam sejarah hidupnya, ia tak pernah mampu mengartikan apa yang diperkatakan oleh benda-benda rakitan manusia tersebut.

Jangankan mengartikan, mendengar pun tak pernah!

Karena itulah, dirinya terus melaju; menumbuhkan empat segi pada objek yang berada di latar investigasi terakhir.

Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah…

_…Meja yang sama._

Nami mendekap partikel udara yang kokoh bersamaan dengan menihilnya gerak mata. Selang beberapa waktu, ia pun membuang harta alam tersebut sambil menekuk wajah.

Nampaknya, apa yang ia cari tak ada di sini.

Tidak ada satu petunjuk pun yang mengantarkannya pada jawaban atas keberadaan Ruby.

_Inikah jalan buntu?_

Pikiran pemudi itu melayang, berteriak senang, lalu melesat mengejar awan yang tertelan oleh putaran dunia antara gelap dan terang: tempat yang menjadi saksi munculnya perdamaian dan perang.

Dan hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Karena, untaian rumit tersebut menabrak atap ruangan dan kembali ke dalam pangkuan sang remaja dalam keadaan yang utuh; belum tercecer sama sekali oleh gejolak-gejolak riuh.

_Tidak. Masih ada sesuatu…_

Ya. Hampir saja ia melepas pecahan misteri terakhir.

Masih ada satu tempat! Satu tempat lagi! Tempat di mana pandangannya tengah menyisir: laci meja yang masih mencoba untuk membuatnya terusir.

Tanpa ragu, ia segera menarik kotak misteri itu, dan…

"…Ini…"

Petunjuk terakhir pun muncul.

Dengan kelima penjalin tangan miliknya, Nami mengeluarkan sekumpulan kertas dengan tumpahan cat berbeda dari sana; yang, jika diperhatikan, nampak tidak rela. Laci kecil itu memang sangat bersih. Wajar saja tak satu pun dari mereka berniat melarikan diri.

_Meja Ruby sangat bersih… Pasti ia membersihkannya tiap hari_, sang pemudi menyimpulkan, kemudian menatap kanvas-kanvas tipis yang berada dalam genggamannya.

_Surat?_

Teropong gadis itu mengekspansi sesaat, menyelami alfabet-alfabet yang berlaku dengan taat. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai kedua lensanya memecah—sebuah akibat dari munculnya sekumpulan benda; yang jelas merupakan kunci utama untuk menyelesaikan penyelidikan personalnya.

Usai dengan lembar pertama, ia pun beralih pada pemimpin nomor urut genap; terus, terus, dan terus berlanjut. Dapat dibilang, waktu yang dipergunakannya untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan tangan tersebut memang cukup lama.

Dan lama pula ia membatu, selagi tolak ukurnya menjaring jawaban yang transparan bagai kabut.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, gelombang yang ia pancarkan berubah yakin: sebuah gelombang yang ajaib; yang muncul setelah berulang kali terurai, menyambung, dan terpilin.

Kini, dirinya sudah tahu di mana keberadaan seseorang yang perlu ia cari.

Karena itulah, sang detektif tanpa profesi itu pun segera memulangkan para saksi ke rumah mereka.

Walau, begitu sosok-sosok yang sangat membantunya tersebut hendak mengecup lantai kayu tercinta sebagai ungkapan rindu, tanpa sengaja, Nami menangkap suatu hal lainnya.

Suatu hal… yang membuatnya terperangah.

* * *

.

.

.

Langit sudah betul-betul kosong saat itu, bahkan bintang-bintang ragu untuk menebar harum. Mungkinkah fenomena ini terjadi karena atap yang tertutup arang itu telah kehilangan permata-permatanya yang berkilau layak jarum?

Tidak mempedulikan semua itu, Nami menempuh langkah pertamanya menuju perjalanan untuk mencari rasa letih yang tidak pernah pergi. Dan selalu, serbuk-serbuk manis tersebut tersangkut di udara, berusaha menaklukkan suasana yang setajam duri cemara untuk kesekian kalinya.

Melihat skenario itu, sang remaja tak menyusupkan pergerakan apa pun ke wajah; pertanda… bahwa ia sudah terbiasa.

Dan ia pun melangkah…

Melangkah dan melangkah; menarik napas, membuangnya, lalu kembali melangkah.

Bola pengedip menatap lurus ke depan; tidak membelok ke kiri ataupun kanan—apalagi meninggikan atau merendahkan kedudukan.

Penikmat musik tidak berlabuh, masih diam dan menunggu.

Detik-detik, degup jantung, dan ketidakhadiran senyum. Tiga hal itulah yang dapat kaulihat dari sang pelamun. Dan semua itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti… ketika seporsi lagu mengalun.

Sebuah lagu yang menyanyikan lagu; dengan instrumen dan vokal tunggal yang merdu.

Ya! Lagu itu!

Lagu kebanggaan yang tercipta tanpa tonggak ilmu.

Yang, dengan ajaib, berhasil meruntuhkan sosok yang dipenuhi oleh ilmu.

Sosok itu.

Remaja yang tengah mendengarkan gubahan pelumat ragu; di mana estetikanya mulai bertumbuh, juga menancapkan ribuan akar pada sayap kupu-kupu—agar mereka dapat senantiasa merekatkan diri tanpa rasa malu, seandainya terungkap bahwa mereka juga menikmati keping-keping manis itu.

Keping-keping manis yang hidup juga syahdu.

_…Musik?_

Mencoba membeli jawaban, Nami gagal membuat kesepakatan dengan angin yang hanya tertawa sambil menuai pandang dari bulan.

Mungkinkah ini balasan dari apa yang selalu ia lakukan?

Ah, sungguh malang makhluk-makhluk itu! Mereka kehilangan keberanian untuk berdesis setiap kali bertemu dengan sang pemudi!

Padahal, mereka sudah mencoba berselancar di sela-sela benang-benang merahnya yang tipis. Namun, tak ada satu pun jaring bertelapak yang berusaha menangkap ataupun menggubris. Yang ada… hanyalah laku yang lebih sepi dari gerimis.

Haaah…

Mungkin, pendapat beberapa orang memang benar. Lebih baik menduduki lantai dan terinjak bersamanya dibanding duduk di kursi yang bisu; yang membuatmu terabaikan sepanjang waktu.

Erm, bagaimanapun, orang yang telah menyakiti hati angin tersebut tidak gemetar oleh pembalasan dendam yang baru saja—atau mungkin, sudah sering—dialaminya.

Ia masih tetap menembus sosok-sosok yang menatapnya dengan garang, hingga terhenti kala dirinya memasuki mutiara kerang: tempat yang begitu berkilau dan dipenuhi dengan alunan musik yang tak pernah hilang.

_Aku ingin terbang, melintasi padang-padang, yang takkan berujung jurang, hingga aku dapat… kembali pulang…_

Syair-syair tersebut mengalun dengan cepat dan menguasai fokus sang remaja. Juga, entah disadari atau tidak, kedua matanya sekejap menyala; menerangi malam yang gelap layaknya kunang-kunang.

Nami mendengarkan lagu itu dalam diam, sementara matanya menyorot sang pemain tajam. Namun, sepertinya dirinya terlambat. Kini, tidak lagi terlihat pergerakan pada bibir sang musisi; hanya ada gerakan jari yang membuat kecapi dalam genggamannya bernyanyi.

Terhipnotis, pemudi itu tak menutup pintu pendengarannya sama sekali. Walau, ia memang sengaja memejamkan mata, agar yang bertamu ke kubah pelukisnya hanyalah prajurit bunyi.

Tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah warna-warna gelap, lagi-lagi, Nami melakukan apa yang jarang dilakukannya: melebarkan dengung dalam kotak penerjemah, sehingga nada-nada yang bergaung dapat lebih jelas terdengar.

Dan ia pun menikmatinya.

Begitu saja.

Sampai, sebuah kejutan datang ketika musik tersebut tiba-tiba saja berhenti, tergantikan oleh kalimat yang menusuk diri.

"Nona, kau ingin ikut menyanyi?"

.

.

.

* * *

_'Halo!' salam dari daratan._

_Andai putihnya pasir tak memisahkan._

_'Halo!' dari puing-puing yang terpecah._

_Andai tak hidupi kata jelajah._

_'Halo!' kupanggil dirimu dalam kedipan._

_Jutaan kata, jutaan pesan._

_'Halo!' inilah kehidupan._

_Tanpa gema yang mampu kudapatkan._

_Mungkinkah… akan?_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Daftar kata sulit:  
1) Kecapi: sejenis alat petik -yang dimainkan Gustafa- yang menyerupai gitar, hanya saja lehernya bengkok dan badannya berbentuk bulat atau segitiga.  
2) Komponen biotik: makhluk hidup; manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan.  
3) Tempo: berhubungan dengan ritme atau kecepatan lagu.  
4) Botani: ilmu atau cabang biologi yang mempelajari tentang tanaman.  
5) Simetris: memiliki bentuk yang sama; hal-hal yang dapat dilipat menjadi dua bagian dengan bentuk yang persis, contohnya huruf A, I, U, dan O.  
6) Afeksi: perasaan tertarik atau cinta.  
7) Spektrum: istilah yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan warna pelangi pada ilmu tentang cahaya.  
8) Otoriter: memiliki sifat mendominasi atau memerintah.  
9) Observator: pengamat.  
10) Amandemen: pembaharuan; perbaikan.  
11) Interogasi: penyidikan; mengarah pada pembicaraan antara seseorang yang berwenang dengan tersangka atau pelaku kejahatan.  
12) Investigasi: penyelidikan.  
13) Ekspansi: perluasan.  
14) Estetika: kepekaan terhadap seni dan keindahan.

Halo, semuanya! Makasih karena udah baca fic ini! Mohon maaf karena gue selalu lama ngeupdatenya. ^_^; Ada beberapa bagian cerita yang gue tulis pas di sekolah berhubung kesibukan di sekolah… Jadi, kemungkinan besar, gue cuma bisa lanjutin nulis kalau senggang di rumah atau di sekolah ada jam pelajaran kosong. ^_^; Ugh… Sepertinya bakal lama, jadi gue minta maaf atas ini. Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya! -digilas-

Dialognya dikit banget. -_- Erm, chapter ini bener-bener kurang dialog dan kebanyakan deskripsi. Soalnya, Nami lagi sendiri, sih… Sendiri pun, Nami bukan tipe yang ngomong sama objek di sekitarnya kayak gue. -ditendang- Eh? Apa dia suka ngomong sama objek? -_- Lagi-lagi kebingungan utama gue di karakterisasi… Huff… Help? -plak-

Lalu, pas beberapa bulan lalu, gue coba ngelihat-lihat dikit walkthrough aWL dan terperanjatlah diriku ketika mengetahui bahwa usia Nami dua puluh delapan! O_o Eeeh? Gue kira Nami itu sekitar delapan belas atau sembilan belas! …Awet muda? -plak- Dan, terjadilah peristiwa di mana daku terperanjat kembali ketika nyadar kalau gue ngetik Nami dengan sebutan 'remaja' dan 'pemudi'. -_- Ugh… Masalahnya, gue nggak bisa ganti kata-kata itu… Jadi, mungkin, erm… gimana kalau kita anggap Nami dan Gustafa pas di cerita ini masih lebih muda? Jadinya pre-game! Atau sekalian AU! Hohoho~ -digampar- Maaf atas ketidakbertanggungjawaban gue. -_-

Dan gue juga lagi nggak mood dan nggak ada inspirasi untuk 'pelesetan'. Mungkin nggak akan gue buat lagi… Tapi, kalau misalnya ada ide, bukan tidak mungkin gue memasukkan pelesetan lagi. Heh. :) Sekali lagi, gue mohon maaf.

Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah membaca fic ini. Thanks buat apresiasinya! ^_^ Semoga gue bisa terus mengupdate! Jangan timpuk gue karena Gustafanya cuma muncul begitu doang! -nggak ditimpuk, ditimbun sekalian- Thanks juga untuk _livina-senpai_ [Livin'A-Chain] karena lewat fic senpai yang keren banget, gue belajar cara menyelipkan deskripsi tanpa harus menjadikannya bagian dari kalimat! Thank youuu~

Juga thanks untuk pendapat _vein_ [Ruise Vein Cort] tentang bagian akhir. Erm, seperti biasa, itu puisi penutup. Jadi, nggak ada hubungan sama plot ceritanya. XD Heh. Maaf membingungkan. Memang salah gue sendiri banyak pakai italic yang membingungkan. ^_^; Tapi, untuk memperjelas aja, heh, gue bakal pakai italic untuk dialog dalam hati, kata yang pakai bahasa asing, puisi, dan syair -yang puisi juga ujung-ujungnya- yang dinyanyikan dalam cerita. :3 Semoga dengan begini bisa lebih jelas.

Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang membungkus cerita ini. Komentar para pembaca sekalian sangat diharapkan dan ditunggu -heheh- untuk perkembangan gue yang penuh kekurangan ini dan bahan edit mendatang! :) _edited. thanks for the comments._


	4. halaman empat

**Summary:** Sebuah pertemuan yang begitu indah, penuh dengan irama; dan tentunya, begitu baru bagi sang pemilik rambut merah.

**Disclaimers:** Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life © 2004 by Victor Interactive Software and Marucome, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: DS © 2006 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Notes:** third person POV -diawali oleh first POV-, AU.

* * *

Lencana yang indah.

Sudah berkali-kali kusaksikan berbagai hal; mulai dari keindahan planet yang dimandikan pelangi, triliunan manusia yang datang dan pergi, sampai saudara-saudariku terkasih: para pemilik siraman penenang dan dengung melodi.

Tepat sekali.

Dari generasi ke generasi, kami terus menjadi palet yang melayang. Kamilah penghidup jiwa yang menyepi dan rentan. Bukan sekedar materi yang menekan atau terhiraukan.

Kami hidup!

Dan dalam kehidupan kami, adalah sebuah altar dengan aroma senyum dan gelombang hati yang memegang peta menuju kilau mentari—di mana, kadang, kami masih harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa beberapa dari kami akan tetap terdorong oleh pusaran takdir: suatu hal yang menyedihkan; yang mengantarkan kami pada kebingungan tanpa akhir.

Apakah semesta sudah tak lagi menerima sehingga kami harus terusir?

Ah, aku tidak tahu!

Aku bukanlah manik-manik pelebur langit malam; yang melintasi debu kosmik penuh gertak dan lompatan curam. Jadi, tidaklah mungkin bagiku untuk menerangimu dengan redup ataupun cahaya pengetahuan.

Juga belum pernah kurasakan hidup sebagai kristal substansi—di mana diriku akan tertahan dalam dunia yang dikelilingi topi dan dasi. Topi, dasi, topi, dasi, tiada henti.

Aku hanyalah sosok yang terbuang.

Tidak padi, tidak ilalang! Mereka semua menyambutku dengan senang!

Adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka telah menjadi sahabat yang tak tergantikan…

Namun, jujur, terkadang aku berharap agar dapat memiliki rumah yang berdiri di atas bukit tinggi; digenggam erat dalam pentas-pentas seni; melafalkan bahwa aku sungguh berbakat, penuh karisma, dan percaya diri; dan juga biasa terhanyut dalam mimpi-mimpi.

Mimpi yang selalu menyerbuk; kadang melintas dan kadang tertubruk.

Ya. Merekalah yang membuatku mulai tekun memikirkan masa depan, merangkai daftar harapan yang masih tinggi menjulang.

Walau, setelah berpikir berulang kali, aku menemukan satu hal yang tidak kalah penting: pemikiran bahwa sebenarnya tidak salah bagiku untuk menerima apa yang telah kumiliki saat ini.

Ya. Baru-baru ini, kusadari bahwa unsur yang sejak lama kucari sudah ada di dalam genggaman; bahwa dirinya—yang kuyakini tak akan pernah mampir, bahkan di beranda yang tak sekotor isi rumah—sudah lama kudapatkan.

Kebahagiaan…

Selama ini, kukira ia hanya akan datang saat diriku tengah berlari dan berkejaran di padang rumput tempat putih selalu menjadi selimut.

Tetapi, tak kusangka, ia menghampiriku bukan pada saat seperti itu.

Sebaliknya, ia datang pada saat kenyataan berperan—kala semua orang tahu bahwa aku hanyalah pribadi yang akan duduk di bangku ayunan…

Sendirian.

Bergoyang-goyang dan merasa senang ketika aku memainkan sang kayu penerbang; kadang melambung, kadang terlempar lalu bertemu kembali dengan tanah.

Tanah yang menyadarkanku dari mimpi—yang merupakan satu-satunya alasan bagiku untuk bertahan.

Sungguh aneh.

Jika duniaku diandaikan bagai sangkar burung yang begitu luas, yang dihuni oleh para pemilik sayap, tentu diriku akan menjadi makhluk paling tak bercorak; tak menarik, diizinkan hanyut, biarlah aku bergerak.

Karena, teman-temanku akan diangkat oleh tangan-tangan yang menjanjikan itu; sedangkan pilihan yang tersisa untukku adalah berjalan pergi atau membusuk dalam peti.

Maka, kuputuskan untuk memilih penempat urutan pertama dari kedua pilihan tersebut. Dan dalam perjalananku yang panjang dan dihiasi begitu banyak tangisan, telah terjadi begitu banyak keanehan.

Di mana hal yang tengah kualami sekarang adalah yang paling aneh.

Kala diriku teringat akan waktu dulu…

Waktu di mana pernah kutemukan lencana yang begitu indah!

Yang membiarkanku bernyanyi meskipun suaraku tak sebagus lainnya, yang mengorekku dari tumpukan sampah yang tak ingin lagi kutemui kecuali sifat ramah mereka, dan yang memiliki lencana yang begitu indah!

Dan kini, kala aku berada dalam genggaman sang pemilik lencana, tiba-tiba saja hadir sesuatu yang menggemparkan.

Aku menemukan lencana yang begitu indah!

Astaga! Aku tak percaya dapat menemukannya lagi: lencana yang seindah lencana yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya!

Bahkan angin dan kawan-kawannya tertawa lama begitu aku menceritakannya; membuat pipiku bersemu merah atas kejadian yang sebenarnya sudah biasa.

Tetapi, lencana itu!

Takdir apakah yang menjadikanku sosok paling buruk sekaligus beruntung di dunia?

Karena, kini, hanya ada diriku di sini; menyaksikan pertemuan dua lencana yang begitu indah—yang membuat degup kehidupanku nyaris berhenti.

…Apakah ini mimpi?

.

.

.

* * *

**-(halaman empat)-**

Manisnya malam.

Rasanya, di malam yang semanis ini, anak-anak akan spontan terbangun setelah mendengar dengung sang lonceng tersunyi; yang biasanya hanya terdengar sekali setahun sewaktu perapian mencoba membakar kaus kaki.

Dan seandainya orang tua bermaksud untuk tak menghapus gelar 'protektif' dari lencana yang mereka miliki, maka mereka wajib membuat kesepakatan dengan penjaga lorong penyambut dunia luar secepatnya. Karena, jika tidak, buah hati mereka sudah pasti akan berlari kencang tanpa mendengar satu pun petuah.

Setelah itu, mereka akan berhamburan keluar dan membiarkan keping-keping gula yang menempel di udara meleleh dan mekar—sebuah kebahagiaan yang disaksikan sang kelinci kelabu, kala hati bocah-bocah cilik itu masih begitu dekat dengan dagu.

Tetapi, sepertinya, para penghuni malam tersebut telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyapa teman-teman baik mereka yang polos.

Dapat dilihat bahwa pemilik-pemilik sayap itu sudah dipeluk oleh dunia impian mereka: tempat di mana imajinasi tak akan pernah terhenti dan amarah akan selalu mengalah. Dengan begitu, tidak ada cara bagi mereka untuk membangunkan, kecuali jika mereka memberanikan diri untuk menerobos; entah dinding jerami, kayu, ataupun bata yang kokoh.

Terima kasih kepada ayunan penidur, mereka tak perlu melakukan itu.

Sebab, dirinya sudah membisikkan ribuan kata 'selamat tidur'; yang selalu diakhiri dengan nama makhluk yang mengintip lewat jendela yang belum termakan umur—tersenyum manis selagi air mata membuat pandangan kabur.

Hmm?

Bagaimana dengan para muda-mudi?

Erm, sekadar memberi tahu, bila mulai mengarah pada penjelasan tentang kaum belia, kemungkinan besar, banyak orang akan menghindar.

Sebab, seperti yang sebagian besar manusia ketahui, masa remaja merupakan masa di mana cat yang tertuang ke tubuh adalah yang paling kaya oleh warna. Dan karena itulah, jembatan yang akan mereka seberangi adalah jembatan yang paling penuh oleh hiasan dan atraksi, serta jalan menuju ke kanan dan ke kiri—yang mengarah pada gudang informasi, aula penghibur yang penuh dengan sportivitas dan sensasi, dan berbagai hal yang kadang tidak sengaja terlupa oleh khalayak yang tak begitu mengamati.

Di mana yang jarang terlupa adalah romansa yang kadang bahagia dan kadang pedih, persahabatan yang selalu berharap agar dirinya abadi, dan kebahagiaan yang senantiasa dicari.

Dan melihat begitu banyak kemungkinan yang dapat dijadikan tempat bersembunyi, sepertinya tak ada yang tahu pasti di mana mereka berada jika bukan diri mereka sendiri.

Dan kini, di suatu tempat di bumi, di sebuah lokasi yang selama ini dikenal dengan sebutan _Forget-Me-Not Valley_, berdirilah dua anggota pecinta relasi—atau mungkin satu anggota dan satu bukan anggota pecinta relasi, mengingat salah satu dari mereka tak begitu menyenangi jalur sang pembuluh nadi.

Ya.

Seorang pemuda dan seorang pemudi.

Diam sambil mencetak jejak di atas rerumputan hijau yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sang pemuda adalah orang yang begitu ceria dan dilingkupi oleh saringan murni cahaya. Bagi khalayak ramai, dirinya dapat ditempatkan dalam kelompok yang cukup baik, namun tidak menjadi pribadi yang diburu atas apa yang tinggal dalam kostum perangnya yang bersimbah emas atau topengnya yang begitu berkelas. Singkatnya, posisi yang ia tempati adalah posisi yang tidak membuatnya harus menuntut dengan mata yang buta, tetapi juga tidak menerima dengan tangan yang senantiasa terbuka—sebuah posisi yang didambakan oleh beberapa umat manusia.

Sedangkan sang pemudi…

Di antara ribuan gadis, adalah dirinya yang sering diperbincangkan dalam gelap: sang pemilik rambut merah dan lensa lambang kebebasan yang nyaris meninggalkan masa-masa penuh pembiasan cahaya.

Memang, dirinya sempat menyentuh beberapa hal yang wajar menjadi pengirim nektar bagi individu-individu yang hendak membebaskan diri dari kepompong tersebut.

Namun, tak mampukah ia merasakan?

Bahwa dirinya tak pernah mengecap tiga hal utama—tiga hal yang tak mungkin lenyap sampai lagu tak lagi memiliki nada.

Jika melihat cara pandangnya terhadap hidup, mungkin beberapa orang yang cukup baik untuk peduli akan bertanya apakah dirinya tidak merasakan kekosongan.

Namun, bagi gadis itu, tak ada gunanya untuk menjawab; karena itu sama saja dengan melepaskan seruan batin yang selama ini terperangkap.

Lagipula, bukankah masih ada satu pertanyaan yang belum ia jawab?

"…"

Ya. Nami masih belum—dan mungkin tidak akan—menjawab, bungkam meskipun mulutnya tak disulap.

Namun, sebagai sahabat musik, nampaknya pemuda di hadapannya mampu mendengar balada pelan yang gadis itu sampaikan: sebuah balada yang datang dari bibir yang tersulam.

Lelaki itu pun tersenyum.

"Begitukah? Jadi, kau tidak ingin ikut bernyanyi? Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Tidak semua orang senang bernyanyi, bukan?" tanyanya dengan keramahan yang melarut. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Apa kau bermaksud untuk berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati malam yang indah ini?"

Haaah…

Begitulah citra dari helaan napas yang digubah manusia ke dalam seni tulis-menulis; yang secara tidak langsung merebut kata 'pra' dari zaman di mana gerak dan ucap menjadi basis.

Dan itu jugalah wakil perasaan yang kini menggejolak dalam kotak suara sang gadis.

Ya. Andai saja ia memiliki laku yang jauh lebih laris, tentu ia tidak perlu lagi terdiam tanpa tahu kata apa yang harus digaris.

Suasana yang menyiksa…

Kini Nami kembali terjebak di dalamnya.

Sebenarnya, dalam keadaan yang sering ia hadapi seperti ini, ia tahu apa yang harus segera ia lakukan.

Namun, realita aneh menahannya di tempat; begitu hebat, begitu kuat, bahkan tanpa bantuan satuan karya yang tersemat.

Dan potongan jalan yang dibangun dalam palung tersebut memang tak perlu memenangkan suara rakyat, sebab gertakan gigi sudah dapat terdengar saat sang raja penjernih citra menjatuhkan mandat.

Sebuah mandat.

Yang membuat sosok sekuat bayangan penarik diam dalam bola tempat ia melingkar pelan, sementara siulan alam meluluh; mengulang tragedi di mana raungan yang dimusnahkan bintang gagal memperlambat zaman.

Di samping itu, golongan hijau yang terlahir tanpa kaki yang mampu menjelajahkan harta karun secepat aksi masih meratapi nasib tunggalnya: tak mampu membasahi diri dan terlahir untuk bersembunyi agar 'melompat menuju tanah' takkan pernah menjadi kompetisi. Meskipun begitu, di balik seluruh kekurangannya, ia masih menyulam senyum: sebuah keyakinan bahwa dirinya masih dicintai dan mampu bergerombol menutupi bebatuan penuh kasih—yang mendapat imbal mantel dengan fleksibilitas tinggi.

Menarik?

Semenarik atau setidakmenarik apa pun, tidak ada gunanya bagi Nami untuk mengetahui semua hal tersebut. …Dan, erm, ia memang tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu.

Yang ia lakukan sejak tadi hanyalah memerintah kedua kakinya untuk segera berlari.

Walau, sayangnya, segala rekaman masa depan itu hanyalah sketsa yang tercipta di dalam; yang akan segera dibuang. Pada kenyataan, dirinya masih bertahan di sana, menatap tajam rerumputan yang entah menertawakan atau menatap iba.

Ugh. Rasanya Nami ingin menginjak-injak pagar pelindung tanah itu dengan keras. Hanya berpijak di atasnya takkan membuat kekesalannya tertidur pulas.

Bersama makian yang gagal mendapat tumpangan menuju dunia luar, kehampaan telah begitu lama beterbangan bagai cairan yang dituang oleh sang kelinci yang terperangkap dalam bola putih penerang malam.

Dan melihat bahwa gadis di hadapannya takkan memijakkan langkah pertama, sang musisi pun memutuskan untuk kembali memanah kata-kata.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Nona?"

Nami hanya menatapnya tanpa menembak surat. Walau, menembus sepasang lingkaran hitam yang ia kenakan, kedua bilik pencermat sang lelaki berhasil menangkap sedikit keterkejutan dari raut sang pemilik rambut merah.

Ia pun kembali berbicara, "Yah, apapun itu, aku yakin itu adalah hal yang sangat serius, bukan begitu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Namun, lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan, "Berpikir memang baik. Tapi, bukankah semua hal akan menjadi tidak baik jika dilakukan secara berlebihan?"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, lagi-lagi Nami menjadi korban keterkejutan.

"_Hmm hmm, la la la_," senandung pria itu, jelas sekali tidak menyadari dampak dari ucapannya barusan. Sebaliknya, ia hanya memutuskan untuk berjalan beberapa langkah, sampai akhirnya berhenti ketika ia mengambil sebuah tempat di pinggir kolam.

"Duduklah. Bersantailah sejenak."

Tawaran itu segera menyelinap, bagai cairan sejuk yang memasuki dinding pembangun kehidupan; membuatnya menyala dan tak melelehkan kesegaran. Perpindahan yang lancar seperti ini tentunya sangat diharapkan, walau penerima yang satu ini lebih menganggapnya sebagai bencana.

Salju metaforik pun mulai turun, menutup pusat kendali Nami. Dan, tentu saja, menyusun kalimat bukanlah hal yang mudah saat dirimu terperangkap dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Namun, apa pun kata yang akan ia jadikan balasan, pastilah diwarnai dengan titik yang membina empat kanal, berhubungan dalam rentang diagonal, dan dicetak dengan warna yang menebal.

Sebuah penolakan.

Dan kobaran silang tersebut kini siap untuk dilontarkan.

Sayangnya, tepat ketika sang pengelana hendak membuang salah satu dari koleksi berharganya, seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di pinggir kolam lebih dahulu menyela.

"Apa kau," ucapnya tanpa nada yang terbeban, diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "bermaksud pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sedikit terperangah, akhirnya Nami mengangguk pelan.

"Begitukah?" balas sang pemberi pertanyaan dengan sedikit kecewa. "Kalau begitu, jika kau memang tak punya waktu, mungkin kau akan datang ke sini lagi lain kali? Banyak sekali hal menakjubkan yang dapat kautemukan di sini. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bahwa suasananya begitu teduh dan kolam ini begitu jernih, walau tidak banyak orang yang datang… Sungguh suatu hal yang disayangkan karena mereka tak mampu melihat pemandangan indah yang ditawarkan tempat ini."

Pernyataan tersebut mengambang dalam kotak surat sang pemudi.

Dan sudah tentu, pernyataan itu membuat sasaran yang ia tembak tercecer—hal yang serupa dengan hamparan yang dulunya menghuni ember, sebelum jatuh dari istana yang membuat mereka populer.

Keputusan Nami: ikuti alur yang akan mengantarkannya ke ruang para pemberani.

Tidak setiap hal dapat dinikmati hanya dengan menabur benih; itulah hal yang selama ini dilupakan oleh diri, dan itu jugalah hal yang baru saja ia sadari.

Karena itulah, kali ini, dirinya memutuskan untuk menyiram setelah menggulir calon-calon tumbuhan itu ke dalam kantung penyubur—di mana hanya lingkaran penyimpan harap saja yang dapat menjadi pihak beruntung yang terkubur. Dengan begitu, penjelajah botani pun akan bangga, karena mampu melihat miniatur hijau yang indah juga perkasa.

Maka, petani kurang berbakat yang sudah lama bermalas-malasan dan menghindar dari tugasnya untuk melempar benih pecahan hati tersebut pun mulai menunjukkan gerak pada kedua tongkat penuntunnya.

Pelan-pelan mereka terayun, hingga terhenti ketika mendekati sesuatu yang seakan bernilai triliun.

"…!"

Sedikit keterkejutan terlontar dan salah satu kaki pemudi itu ditarik ke belakang—di mana laku tersebut ikut menarik helm yang bergulung pada telapak kakinya yang merasa senang: sebuah helm yang biru namun tidak terang.

"_Moondrop_, eh?"

Tetap memegang kecapinya, lelaki yang tadinya duduk di atas rerumputan mulai mengaduk cawan pembicaraan yang menjadi semakin terkutuk. Itulah akibat yang kaudapat saat bibirmu rapat dan seseorang yang berada di dekatmu menatapmu dengan senyum, membuatmu ingin melemparkan diri ke teluk.

Sedikit demi sedikit, pria muda itu berjalan mendekati figur di hadapannya. Kemudian, bungkuklah tubuhnya ketika topangan yang ia beri hanya datang dari separuh kaki. Dan meskipun tidak merasa bosan, jemari-jemarinya langsung ia mainkan di sekitar kelopak kuning yang terbenam, sehingga rerumputan hijau menjadi malas untuk melakukan senam.

"Nona, bukankah apa yang tengah kita saksikan ini indah? Lihat _moondrop_ ini! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _moondrop_ yang begitu… terang… bagai cahaya bulan yang sebenarnya," ucap pemuda bertopi lancip itu. "Untunglah kau tidak menginjaknya."

Gurat-gurat merah muncul di kedua pipi Nami.

Erm, tunggu dulu…

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya merasa malu atas kesalahan yang dibuatnya—atau lebih tepatnya, bagaimana mungkin dirinya merasa bahwa yang ia lakukan itu adalah kesalahan, baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja?

Padahal, bila diibaratkan permainan, Nami adalah tokoh utama yang akan memilih pemain yang penuh perhitungan dan mendayungnya pada rute yang sama; sebab, ia percaya, bahwa dengan cara tersebut, keberhasilan dapat muncul dengan segera.

Beruntungnya, itulah tipe pemain yang selama ini mengontrolnya: seseorang yang tidak peduli akan pecahnya mesin pengukur hati dan tidak memberi satu pun hari tanpa berlatih.

Namun, hari ini, mungkin karena tergoda oleh melodi, ia akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari benang-benang penyuntik lengannya yang kanan dan kiri. Sungguh suatu hal yang melegakan hati…

Walau, bila ditinjau lebih jauh, selama ini nasib kelompok elemen tipis yang mengekangnya lebih malang lagi.

Mereka terus bergelantungan, pikiran tak lagi dipenuhi perhitungan, dan bingung atas kejatuhan diri yang tak mempertemukan mereka dengan daratan. Bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi bila bukan oleh sang kayu bergerbong empat; yang mengekang mereka dengan erat dan tak membiarkan mereka pergi, bahkan ke akhirat?

Betul-betul roda hidup yang seakan tak pernah bergerak ke atas.

Tidak harus menjalani roda hidup yang sama, sang pemilik rambut merah merasakan hal yang berbeda sejak kali pertama ia melangkah ke sana: ke tempat di mana sebatang bunga menghentikan gerak sepasang sepatu yang lusuh, memohon kepada sang pemilik untuk memberi mereka istirahat terlebih dahulu.

Apakah pelarian, sekalipun dari pengasuh yang jahat, harus selalu mengantarkan seseorang pada awal yang begitu berat?

Mengapa lagi-lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan kotak komunikasi yang tidak ia senangi?

Setidaknya, tidak lama kemudian, datang dialog baru yang membuat mantan boneka tersebut dapat bernapas lega.

"Hei, ini sebuah kebetulan! Kau tahu, aku sedang mengarang sebuah lagu namun baru beberapa baris kalimat saja yang selesai. Tetapi, _moondrop_ ini baru saja memberiku inspirasi."

Terperangkap dalam ruang fantasi, ia mulai memainkan kecapinya dalam beragam nada selagi Nami memperhatikan dengan seksama walau diliputi rasa bingung juga. Satu, dua, dan tiga. Lelaki itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

_Moondrop yang cantik, aku ingin engkau tahu bahwa ku mengagumimu._

_Moondrop yang cantik, aku ingin engkau tahu bahwa ku mengimpikanmu._

Berkali-kali melirik pada peri kuning mungil di hadapannya, penyanyi itu akhirnya berdiri menghadap satu-satunya manusia yang mampu menjadi pendengar selain dirinya sendiri. Terus bernyanyi, kali ini nadanya mulai meninggi.

_Bawalah aku ke mimpi yang… buatku melayang!_

Begitu manis nada yang dibuatnya, hingga sampailah ia pada baris pemanja telinga yang semakin bertenaga.

_Aku ingin terbang layaknya layang-layang._

_Melintasi padang-padang, kecup mentari dan bintang…_

Sedikit lelah terdeteksi, namun ia, senyumnya, dan penjiwaannya yang tinggi tidak juga berhenti.

_Aku ingin terbang melintasi padang-padang._

_Yang takkan berujung jurang._

_Hingga aku dapat… kembali pulang!_

Dan getaran terakhir pada kecapi mengakhiri lagu yang memukau sang pemerhati.

* * *

.

.

.

"Gustafa."

Seorang pria muda yang baru saja menyelesaikan karya yang begitu indah berkata kepada gadis di sampingnya; memanen bulir-bulir notasi yang disematkan bersama pita penuh mantra.

"Ya, itulah namaku. Bagaimana denganmu, Nona?"

Lagi-lagi perkenalan yang membosankan bagi sang pengelana. Ia bahkan pernah berpikir untuk mengabaikan orang yang mengantarkannya pada sesi menyebalkan tersebut, tidak peduli itu siapa.

Lihat saja dari apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Pasangan bibirnya yang merah bermaksud menghalangi dengung yang telah ia buat, berpelukan agar tidak ada jalur yang tercipta.

Sebuah rencana yang sangat hebat… kecuali jika tidak kaumiliki ketegaran untuk menjalaninya—di mana kemungkinan besar, akhir yang kaudapat adalah yang telah dicapai oleh katup pengucap sang remaja; yang akhirnya mengalah setelah memprediksi kekalahan mutlak kubunya.

Oleh karena kegagalan rencana tersebut, gadis itu pun akhirnya berbicara.

"…Na-Nami…"

Gerakan kecil mendesir pada raut lelaki di sebelahnya; yang membalas dengan segera, "Oh, Nami! …Hmm, jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah pemandangan di sini begitu indah, umm, Nami? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu? Atau kau lebih memilih dipanggil Nona Nami?"

"Na-Nami saja…" ia menjawab; suaranya pelan sehingga terkesan seperti berbisik.

"Haha, baiklah kalau begitu, Nami…" balas Gustafa, tampak bersemangat. "Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai laguku tadi?"

Hening sejenak.

Sampai suatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

"…Itu tadi… lagu yang sangat bagus," pengelana yang selama ini—dan mungkin selamanya—lebih memilih menjadi penonton dibanding penampil mulai menggemakan puisi yang akan ia deklamasikan, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa setelah lampu panggung memberikan sorotan, "banyak sekali nada yang kaumainkan… dan… umumnya orang-orang memang sulit menyanyikan nada tinggi pada bagian penutup lagu."

Nami menenggak ludah setelah menembak komentar yang menurutnya kalah berharga dibanding perasaan hati, sehingga membuangnya akan menjadi lebih mudah walau hal itu masih membuatnya ingin berlari. Entah dari mana ia mengenal teknik dalam bermusik, namun kunjungannya ke berbagai negeri mungkin dapat dijadikan salah satu petunjuk.

Dan sepertinya, subjek kritik sang pemudi mengerti. Ia menyodorkan raut wajah yang girang, kemudian berkumandang, "_Hingga aku dapat… kembali pulang!_"

"…Jauh lebih baik," tanggap juri tunggal dari kontes bakat yang hanya diikuti oleh seorang peserta tersebut.

Gustafa menuai kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan atas keberhasilannya dalam menghibur kaum hijau yang merindukan pelangi. Tidak lama kemudian, rongga suara yang semula penuh resonansi ia ganti, "Terima kasih, Nami. Kurasa aku akan memperhatikan itu mulai saat ini. Haha, kaulah orang pertama yang menyadari kesulitanku saat menyanyikan nada-nada tinggi! Yah, walau sebenarnya tidak begitu banyak orang yang mendengar nyanyianku. Tempat ini begitu sepi, kau tahu?"

Hening; seiring pasangan indera penikmat lukisan milik sang gadis pendiam menjelajah.

_Tempat ini… indah…_ pikirnya, menatap ke arah sebatang bunga yang menjernihkan mata.

Dan menyadari arah pandangan lawan bicaranya, Gustafa dapat merasakan kelembutan tersembunyi yang berkali-kali lepas dari mantel besi sang pemudi.

Kelembutan yang bisa ia mengerti.

"Nami, pernahkah kau mendengar suatu hal tentang _moondrop_?" tanya musisi itu kemudian, kembali menabur benih. "Yah, memang, di desa ini, tidak ada kepercayaan khusus mengingat _moondrop_ bisa ditemukan dengan mudah. Namun, di banyak tempat yang pernah kukunjungi, _moondrop_ sangat jarang ditemukan, sehingga masyarakat mempercayai… bahwa bunga ini mengandung arti 'pertemuan'."

Nami mengangkat alis, merasa kenal dengan alur cerita yang ingin disampaikan lawan bicaranya.

"_Moondrop_ pertama yang kaulihat sebelum pukul tujuh… sentuhlah, ciumlah aromanya, dan itu artinya waktu akan mempertemukanmu pada orang dengan aroma yang sama. Namun, bukan hanya itu saja."

Giliran kedua mutiara langitnya yang tertekan. Kunci atas harta karunnya yang hilang, mungkin, sudah dapat ditemukan.

"Jika kautemukan _moondrop_ lainnya sebelum keesokan harinya, sebelum matahari terbit, lebih pastinya, maka _moondrop_ kedua yang kautemukan itu kemungkinan akan bersinar. Kabarnya, bulanlah yang sengaja mengarahkan cahayanya pada _moondrop_ itu. Yah, seperti _moondrop_ yang satu ini!"

Gustafa berhenti sesaat. Jantung Nami berdegup cepat.

"Dan _moondrop_ yang bersinar itu adalah pertanda bahwa orang yang memiliki aroma sama itu telah bertemu denganmu. Ah, aku senang sekali karena dapat melihat _moondrop_ yang bersinar begitu indah, padahal bulan malam ini bukanlah purnama. Sayang sekali, hari ini, aku belum melihat satu _moondrop_ pun selain _moondrop_ ini."

Berkata seperti itu, entah mengapa tidak ada nada kekecewaan yang menderu. Dan meskipun tidak tercengang oleh fakta tersebut, gadis di hadapannya hanya mampu menatap dalam diam—bagian dari kebiasaan.

Sehingga, lagi-lagi, sang pemudalah yang berbicara, "Bagaimana denganmu, Nami? Apakah kau menemukan _moondrop_ pagi tadi?"

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan komunikasi yang tak kunjung henti dan kini menyerang apa yang dinamakan oleh manusia 'privasi', Nami tahu bahwa hal paling tepat yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengatakan 'tidak' dan pergi.

Walau, entah mengapa, ada perasaan khusus yang muncul; yang mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik menjawab berdasarkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi, bukan apa yang dikarang oleh seluncur manis yang biasa bercakap dengan prajurit gigi.

Sebuah perasaan khusus… bahwa orang yang bersama dengannya sekarang dapat dipercayai.

Namun, pada akhirnya, ia tidak melakukannya.

Sementara itu, Gustafa nampaknya sudah membaca gerak-gerik yang memancarkan ketidaknyamanan tersebut, sehingga ia pun berkata, "Terima kasih, Nami. Kau tahu, biasanya, pada waktu tengah malam seperti ini, aku akan pergi ke _Blue Bar_; satu-satunya _bar_ di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ ini. Tetapi, hari ini, ada perasaan khusus yang membuatku ingin berdiam di depan kolam ini lebih lama."

Ia tersenyum dan kembali berbicara, "Aku senang memutuskan untuk mengikuti perasaanku itu. Dan aku senang berbicara denganmu, Nami. Kau tidak banyak bicara. Namun, kau kelihatan… berbeda."

Belum sempat Nami membalas, hendak mengutarakan kebingungan akan pernyataan tersebut, melodi lain sudah bergema. Dan itu… adalah melodi sang pemuda.

"Oh! Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, bukan? Maaf karena menahanmu di sini. Haha. Kalau begitu, pergilah. Terima kasih untuk pembicaraan yang menyenangkannya, Nami."

Nami mengangguk. Namun, ketika ia baru saja berpindah menghadap kutub lain, sebuah rakit menepi setelah mengarungi arus yang selalu terpilin, membuat pemudi itu berpaling.

"Oh! Tunggu dulu, Nami. …Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan lagu tadi sekali lagi? Aku tahu kau ingin segera pergi, tapi aku ingin mencoba memainkannya lagi… Saranmu membuatku bersemangat, entah mengapa. Jadi, jika kau tidak keberatan, Nami, maukah kau tinggal sebentar dan mendengarnya?"

Sang pemudi pun tersenyum kecil selagi sang pemuda mulai bernyanyi, tentunya diiringi oleh irama kecapi.

Dan inilah salah satu momen yang menjadi incaran para pecinta nostalgia yang bercita-cita mengabadikan kenangan dalam karya-karya mereka; hasil pengelupasan debu mimpi dan bubuk nyawa yang membuat hidup berharga.

Sebuah pertemuan yang begitu indah, penuh dengan irama; dan tentunya, begitu baru bagi sang pemilik rambut merah.

Mungkinkah sang bunga manis telah merencanakan ini semua?

.

.

.

* * *

_Mungkin akan ada perang._

_Mungkin takkan ada terang._

_Namun, mimpi yang kupegang._

_Buat aku ingat… bahwa aku dapat… belumlah terlambat…_

_Saat tepat untuk… kembali pulang._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Daftar kata sulit:  
1) Palet: alat yang digunakan sebagai tempat menaruh atau mencampur cat dalam melukis.  
2) Substansi: sesuatu yang penting; pokok.  
3) Karisma: bakat yang dimiliki seseorang dalam membuat orang lain merasa kagum atas dirinya.  
4) Petuah: nasihat.  
5) Balada: jenis puisi yang mengandung cerita berdasarkan pengamatan penyair terhadap kejadian yang dialami diri sendiri, orang lain, atau masyarakat; biasanya dapat digubah menjadi nyanyian.  
6) Zaman prasejarah [tersirat pada kalimat 'merebut kata 'pra' dari zaman di mana gerak dan ucap menjadi basis']: zaman di mana manusia dan kebudayaannya belum mengenal tulisan.  
7) Metaforik: bersifat kiasan atau ungkapan.  
8) Kanal: tempat berlabuh perahu.  
9) Deklamasi: pembacaan puisi secara lisan atau tanpa teks.  
10) Resonansi: berhubungan dengan musik; di mana vokal seseorang bisa menjadi seperti bergema dan menyatu saat bernyanyi bersama.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca! ^_^ Sungguh suatu kebahagiaan akhirnya bisa kembali dengan update 'halaman empat'! Fiuh… Maaf atas delaynya. Gue memutuskan untuk update seusai semester pertama karena waktu itu FFn di tempat gue error dan gak bisa update. -plak- Terus, pas udah gak error, lagi mendekati ulangan umum jadi gak jadi update lagi. Heh. -gimana, sih-

Erm, intinya, maaf kalau updatenya makin lama. Gue sibuk ngomong kalau gue sibuk -plak-… ;_; Ditambah nilai hancur, jadi makin jauh dari internet -itu mah lo aja yang males belajar dan males internetan-. Jadi, yah, semoga bisa terus update semaksimal mungkin! Makasih buat dukungannya! -senyum-

I truly enjoy writing Gustafa and Nami's conversation! X) Hm? OOC, yak? …Gue bermasalah lagi di karakterisasi. -_- 'GustafaxNami'nya kurang kerasa, eh? Umm, Nami udah demam panggung-?- duluan, tuh! -dideathglare- Dan bagian awalnya… hehe, dari first POV karakter sampingan yang, erm, -ngitung; bohong; pakai fasilitas find and replace padahal- namanya disebut empat kali di chapter ini. XD Haha. Tapi, pada akhirnya, gue lebih seneng denger interpretasi pembaca tentang bagian awalnya. -suka gak jelas-

Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita ini dan memberikan apresiasi. Sungguh suatu kebahagiaan! ,,^_^,, Terima kasih banyak!

Dan, erm… ma-maaf atas ketimpangan pada karakter, author yang menyebalkan, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya! Semoga gue bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi… Komentar dari para pembaca tentunya sangat gue tunggu, dan juga membantu dan memotivasi dalam menulis! Betapa senangnya gue bila mendapatkannya, karena rasanya seperti ada irama membahagiakan yang teralun begitu membaca komentar dari pembaca. Heh heh. ,,^_^,, Mumpung lagi ada musik-musiknya jadi ngomongnya gaya musik dikit. :P

Thank you! See you guys on the next chapter! _edited. thanks for the comments._


	5. halaman lima

**Summary:** Namun, yang pasti, serbuk terkecil baru saja melayang, mengantarkan sebuah kemungkinan. Kemungkinan… bahwa ia akan tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi.

**Disclaimers:** Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life © 2004 by Victor Interactive Software and Marucome, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: DS © 2006 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Notes:** third person POV -diawali oleh second POV-, AU.

* * *

Mentari tenggelam.

Sebuah peristiwa yang begitu menggugah dan dalam; yang terjadi saat irama sejuk dipercikkan oleh simpang-siur bayangan—melambai ke kiri dan ke kanan, ayunkan tangan secara serempak, bentuk atraksi indah tanpa persiapan, sekaligus bersiul ke arah gunung di kejauhan.

Sayangnya, kau kurang beruntung…

Pada dasarnya, posisimu adalah posisi yang paling tak sempurna untuk memandangi pertunjukan tersebut. Walau, dengan menatap ke atas, masih tersaji khusus untukmu kibaran bendera hijau yang tergores dalam materi jengkal—yang dari beberapa sisi lebih menyerupai sebuah seremoni sakral.

Bukan, bukan, bukan…

Sekali lagi, kau harus meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa serat-serat hijau yang terkeruk itu bukanlah ulah dari bocah-bocah bengal. Mereka adalah sambungan unik yang ia miliki: tongkat penempel yang diselingi duri, walau tipis dan tak mungkin membentuk persegi—pertanda bahwa terdapat perbedaan panjang dan lebar, atau mungkin ujung yang melengkung meski belum spiral.

Bentuk yang tidak biasa, memang.

Namun, entah mengapa, rautnya itu masih saja mampu membuatmu tergelitik.

Selain itu, jika kauamati, suasana di sekitarmu mulai berubah; menjadi suasana yang membuat manusia ingin mengistirahatkan mata, selagi menunggu sampai sinar terang masuk lewat jendela.

Langit kini berubah ungu, berpadu biru di lapisan tertentu.

Kausimpulkan, setelah mendengar kisah dongeng yang disampaikan lautan, bahwa peri-peri langit telah datang bersama tirai gelap yang mereka lukis berabad-abad lalu: tirai gelap yang dipindahkan sesuai perintah waktu; walau sering juga pekerjaan mereka disulitkan oleh menumpuknya nama dalam kolom alfa, sebaliknya dimudahkan saat kerudung gelap melunturkan diri dan menyusup ke dunia bawah—yang pada akhirnya akan membentuk sang pengantar cerita.

Memang hanya dongeng… Namun, kerlap-kerlip yang muncul setiap kali latar gelap tersebut datang akhirnya membuatmu percaya.

Ya. Mereka semua memang indah…

Meskipun, pada akhirnya, bagimu mereka bukanlah apa-apa. Karena, sejak awal, alasanmu menengadah pada angkasa hanyalah untuk menunggu dirinya saja.

Sosok sahabat—mungkin idola—yang selalu kaurindukan…

Di manakah gerangan?

Ah, itu! Akhirnya, ia muncul juga!

Dan kali ini, dirinya tampil dengan sebelah wajah—kau sendiri berpikir bahwa hal tersebut diakibatkan oleh pekerjaan para peri yang tidak hati-hati, sehingga sebagian wajah sahabatmu itu tanpa sengaja tertutupi—walau senyumnya masih merona.

Ya. Ialah satu-satunya sosok dengan kedudukan lebih tinggi yang berani kauajak bicara.

Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya dirinya…

Atas alasan apa, kau tidak tahu.

Mungkin saja itu karena sinarnya yang redup… Ya. Sinarnya yang redup seakan menyampaikan rasa kasih dan percaya diri yang dilingkupi kerendahan hati—suatu hal yang sangat kausenangi.

Di samping itu, kecantikannya… tak terbayangkan.

Ia bagaikan permata raksasa yang siap menerangi semua: bijak dalam bertindak; sopan dalam bertutur kata; belum lagi kegemarannya untuk bermain bersama—mungkin mempermainkan—lautan, menjadikanmu yang bukan salah satu pemain basah, kemudian geli untuk membalasnya walau tak bisa.

Keakraban yang menarik, kaurasa.

Walau, sayangnya, aksi yang kaunikmati itu harus terhenti sesaat; mungkin lebih dari sesaat, sehingga membuat kehangatan di dalam dirimu menyusut—sebuah perasaan khusus bahwa inilah waktu di mana kalian akan berpisah, juga waktu yang akan mengantarkanmu kembali pada sesi menunggu…

Menunggu kedatangan langit ungu.

Menunggu kedatangan bola susu…

Sahabatmu.

Dan hanya senyum pasrah yang dapat kautampakkan sekarang; kala sesosok manusia mulai menginjak dan berhenti di satu tempat, memblokir panorama yang menuang terang di antara gelap, mengubahnya menjadi hitam, dan—

…menghilangkan kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan.

.

.

.

* * *

**-****(****halaman lima****)****-**

"Hmm…"

Suasana pantai saat perputaran bumi telah penuh… tentunya begitu merdu oleh aktivitas permadani biru.

Payung dunia masih belum melepaskan jaketnya yang hitam, hendak menyembunyikan rintik-rintik hujan yang tengah menunjukkan keajaiban. Keajaiban apakah itu? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tetapi, begitu melihat manik-manik putih yang berhamburan, kaum pemikir acap kali mendapati beban di pundak terlepaskan, setelah mengetahui bahwa ada kerlip cahaya yang masih sudi menerangi, bahkan rela melunturkan gelap yang awalnya mereka kira tak akan sanggup mengubah hidup menjadi letih.

Sementara itu, wadah cair yang tidak menangkap sari manis yang ditawarkan udara pun tak mampu mengelak dari warna sang gagak. Sebagai akibat, ketajaman inderanya semakin terkalahkan; dan hal tersebut membuatnya takut jikalau dirinya salah mengunyah apa yang seharusnya pintu pembatas daratan.

Ia hanya dapat berharap agar bulan buatan, yang senantiasa berharap agar dirinya abadi, mampu meloloskan diri dari atap bangunan tinggi. Setelah itu, baiklah ia membagi sedikit putih kepada para pelintas bumi—sebuah upaya yang cerdik untuk tak memasukkan rumah-rumah apung berisikan nyawa tersebut dalam daftar konsumsi.

Dan saat ini, ada seorang bocah yang sangat ingin menghadiahkan sebongkah batu bagi makhluk biru yang lapar itu.

Ya. Andai ia dapat menemukan batu, setidaknya satu.

Erm, pantai yang ia tempati, beruntung atau tidak beruntungnya, hanya dilumuri oleh komponen utama yang menjadikan kawasan tersebut selalu menggelitik dan hangat. Pasir putih tanpa gurat. Ya. Itu saja. Tidak ada elemen apapun yang memiliki tingkat kelembutan lebih rendah di sana, kecuali pahatan-pahatan bernilai fungsional yang berwujud jembatan dengan kaki yang tak berhenti mandi dan serbet-serbet yang penuh garis tepi.

Dan semua hal tersebut hanya menimbulkan kekecewaan bagi sang bocah.

"Menyebalkan."

Benar. Padahal, hanya sebongkah batu yang ia inginkan…

Dan itu jugalah satu-satunya hal yang ia perlukan saat ini—satu-satunya bahan yang dibutuhkan dalam teknik pelepasan penat—namun ia tetap tidak mampu mendapatkannya.

Karenanya, pemilik rambut pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk menatap ke dalam dunia kebalikan; di mana kakinya yang kiri kini mendekati kakinya yang kanan, lengan yang tersembunyi kini saling berjauhan, dan sosok manusia lain tiba-tiba terpancar dari cermin yang sekejap memudar.

"WHOOOAAA!"

Berbalik secepat mungkin, tampak seorang pemudi yang mencerminkan perilaku manekin.

"Eh? Se-sedang apa kau di sini? Ka-kau tidak datang ke sini karena ibuku memintamu untuk mencariku, kan?"

Sebuah gelengan dari sang gadis—yang sudah kita ketahui adalah Nami.

Helaan napas datang dari bocah yang berhasil melepaskan panik. Remaja muda itu, Rock, sudah pernah berkomunikasi dengan Nami sebelumnya. Walaupun, bagi gadis itu, ia tidaklah lebih dari seorang pengantar pesan—semacam nada sambung menyebalkan yang dipasang oleh sang pemilik penginapan.

Dan sekarang, nada sambung itu akan kembali diperdengarkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," pemain dialog yang lebih muda memulai, "coba saja kaubayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan ibuku kalau tahu aku benar-benar pergi tanpa persetujuannya. Umm, yah, tentunya aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Lagipula, aku tak ingin dijadikan gosip satu desa bahwa aku membantah ibuku. Itu bisa menurunkan reputasiku, kau tahu?"

Tidak mendapat reaksi apa pun dari pendengar tunggal yang ia miliki, remaja muda yang cukup gemar berbicara itu melanjutkan, "Yah, Ibu mungkin akan langsung panik dan mencariku, bahkan mungkin meminta orang lain ikut mencari. Tidak keren bila ibumu masih mengaturmu begitu, kan?"

Ia mengumpulkan pasir di tangannya dan membiarkan celah-celah yang dibentuk oleh bukit-bukit penyentuh menjadi media penyaring, meskipun gerakan tersebut pada akhirnya tidak membuat jarum jam bergerak lebih sering.

"Oh, aku benar-benar kesal pada Ibu! Dan juga," ia memusatkan pandangan pada remaja yang lebih tua darinya, "aku minta maaf kalau ucapanku waktu itu kasar, ya. Jangan diambil hati, oke? Waktu itu aku sedikit emosi karena suatu masalah. Yaaa… masalah yang simpel, kok. Cuma masalah tentang—"

"Pesta," potong Nami, lebih berupa bisikan yang sebenarnya ia tujukan pada diri sendiri.

"He-hei! Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?"

Rock tercengang, pasangan batunya yang coklat terang—yang tidak bisa ia lemparkan ke lautan—menerawang selebar lingkaran penyaring suaranya yang memang jarang terkekang.

"Ah, pasti dari ibuku, kan?" Tuts-tuts penjaga nadanya menyatu dan ia pun menggeram pelan.

Sebenarnya, pada lembaran cerita fiksi dan ramalan, pernyataan Rock tersebut masih dapat dibenarkan.

Namun, lain halnya pada lembar-lembar sejarah.

Muatan dari lembaran berdebu yang mengoleksi lapisan-lapisan benua yang telah terkorek oleh mesin penyejahtera itu kali ini bertolak belakang dengan dentuman melodi yang ia berikan; di mana permainan sesaat itu tidak mendapat satu pun bintang emas: harta kemajuan yang mampu membuat bibir gemulai manusia melemas, sementara janji untuk menyembunyikan sang bola pengetahuan terlepas.

Kaum pencari ilmu mungkin memang sedikit aneh. Kadang, mereka menyuarakan pendapat dari hati yang sulit meleleh—hati yang tak sudi menoleh. Dan meskipun apa yang mereka lakukan itu salah, mereka akan bersikukuh supaya coreng buruk itu berpindah.

Rock terperangkap di antara menjadi dan tidak menjadi orang-orang itu, kebanyakan waktu.

Kemampuannya untuk melihat bintil cacar di wajah terbilang cukup baik, sebab dirinya dan cermin telah menjalin hubungan timbal-balik. Walau, bagaimanapun, ada kalanya kedua lensa itu bosan menyantap pemiliknya sendiri.

Itulah saat di mana lubang cahaya yang berasal dari tubuh berbeda akan berguna, memberinya petunjuk untuk berkonsultasi pada kaca pantul penjawab tanya.

Sayangnya, Nami terlalu malas untuk menjadi sang lubang cahaya.

Meskipun, sebenarnya, dalam ukuran kemalasan yang ia buat sendiri, angka yang ditempati oleh cairan merah itu tidak juga berubah, masih berada di titik terendah.

Dan karena keputusan itulah, duplikasi diri tak mampu diamati oleh sang bocah; dan yang tidak dapat dihindari, adalah pembenaran atas pernyataannya yang salah.

Kondisi tersebut membuat Rock kembali berbicara, "Ibuku memang terlalu banyak bicara. Ya, aku bisa mengerti, toh sifatku juga begitu. Tapi… ayolah! Masalahnya bukan masalah biasa! Ini pesta—pesta yang pastinya terkeren sepanjang masa! Pestanya masih tanggal dua puluh sembilan nanti, sih. Tapi, undangannya sudah kudapat lima hari lalu. Dan kabarnya, ada acara main-main bersama dulu selama tiga minggu sebelum pestanya itu."

"Aku tak percaya," ia melanjutkan, "aku tak percaya Ibu tak membiarkanku pergi ke pesta itu! Itu kejam sekali! Ah, aku muak bersiteru selama empat hari karena pesta itu. Tidakkah Ibu menyadarinya? Harusnya Ibu langsung membiarkanku pergi saja."

Mendengar penjelasan yang begitu panjang, Nami memberikan pandangan 'cepat berhenti', namun Rock tidak menyadari. Mulutnya kembali beraksi.

"Ibu tidak membiarkanku pergi karena pestanya diselenggarakan di kota sana, yaaa… sekitar beberapa jam naik kereta, deh. Ibu bilang, ia banyak urusan di penginapan sehingga tak bisa mengantarku. Bahkan ke pesta utamanya di tanggal dua puluh sembilan nanti juga tak bisa! Ugh!"

Digesekkannya sepatu pada pasir yang tak pernah melepuh sekalipun oleh drastisnya perubahan suhu. "Tapi, Ibu juga tidak memberiku izin untuk pergi sendiri! Padahal, aku kan sudah tiga belas tahun. Sekarang aku masih dua belas, sih. Tapi, sebentar lagi aku juga ulang tahun. Mengapa Ibu tak mempercayaiku, sih?"

Mengerutkan alis, seorang gadis berambut merah menyita giliran membuang napas dari bocah itu: pemilik napas yang kini cukup memburu. Yah, paling tidak, aksi tersebut dapat membuat pribadi yang lebih muda tak terbunuh akibat kehilangan suplai kehidupan yang ia gunakan dalam rentang waktu yang terbilang singkat.

"…Apa istimewanya pesta ini?"

Angin subuh pun berhembus lembut, menusuk leher meski tahu ia akan dituntut. Hmm, benar-benar elemen nakal yang tak mau menurut…

Tetapi, setidaknya, kaum perancang telah berhasil mencocokkan pakaian manusia dengan gerbang yang menutup topangan kepala; di mana gerbang tersebut begitu sarat dengan petuah—apa yang mungkin diperlukan untuk menahan angin dari menggila.

Dan lelaki yang memiliki rambut pirang itu mulai meninggikan suara, mungkin pengaruh dari sensasi menggelitik yang terlampau kuat hingga mampu menggoyahkan kerah bajunya.

"Apa istimewanya? Hei, kau tidak tahu betapa istimewanya pesta ini bagiku! Ini pesta ulang tahun Lumina yang kita bicarakan! Ini pesta terbesar! Banyak sekali yang diundang, dan kabarnya itu semua adalah teman-teman sekolahnya. Umm, kalau tak salah, ia masih sekolah sampai tiga tahun lagi. Ia ingin lulus setidaknya dari jenjang, umm… sekolah kasar, atau pasar, atau apalah itu. Dan, tentunya ini istimewa karena aku satu-satunya teman undangan yang tidak berasal dari sekolah itu. Tambahan lagi, Lumina itu teman baikku! Tentu aku harus datang!"

Nami yang sejak tadi menempatkan diri beberapa jengkal dari sesosok manusia lain hanya terdiam. Kemudian, dipandanginya tiap-tiap dari titik-titik lampu temaram yang bertebaran.

Itulah saat di mana Rock berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil kursi dengan nomor yang berdekatan. Senyum di wajahnya pun terlukis, seraya keheningan ia kikis, "Hei, kau mengerti masalahku, kan?"

Nami pun menjawab, "Tidak."

Rock membelalak. Kekesalan di wajah Nami mulai tampak. Pintu pemercik melodinya sudah retak.

"…Kau… tidak tahu apa pun tentang Ruby."

Petir menyambar batok kepala yang seakan terpenggal. Dan tanpa guntur yang menyusul di urutan kedua, sang korban telah memanen sedikit rasa kesal.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Umm… siapapun namamu, biar kuberi tahu saja kalau aku ini sangat kenal ibuku. Ibu sangat pintar memasak dan sangat suka mengobrol. Kalung yang Ibu kenakan adalah pemberian Ayah. Lalu, pada ulang tahunku, Ibu akan memasak sangat banyak; kue, sup _miso_, nasi goreng, banyak sekali! Ibu juga selalu bangun pagi dan kadang menaruh semangkuk kue kering dan segelas susu di kamarku bila aku kesiangan. Lalu—"

"Hanya itu saja?"

Remaja yang lebih tua memotong, lalu memberikan eskpresi dingin pada bocah di sampingnya. Sejauh ini, dialog yang mereka mainkan sangat berat sebelah. Mungkin, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyeimbangkannya; walau kemungkinan agar dialog itu mampu dijadikan seimbang sebenarnya nyaris tidak ada.

"…Apakah kau tahu… bahwa Ruby menulis begitu banyak surat yang ditujukan pada ayahmu? Dan ia… tak pernah sekalipun mengirimkannya…"

Putra sang pemilik penginapan sekejap merasa tertekan.

"A-aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

Ditundukkannya kepala; dan perlu beberapa waktu sampai ia berani menyatukan kedua permatanya yang seindah kayu pada pasangan permata biru yang justru menjauh.

"Umm, biar kutebak, pasti itu semua masalah tentangku, kan?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Yah, aku kan tidak tahu," bergema kalimat yang penuh dengan nada penyesalan, namun juga terisi dengan sedikit pembelaan. "Mungkin aku salah—ah, memang akulah yang salah. Tapi, ucapanku ada benarnya, kok! Entah kau tidak sengaja mendengar ini atau tidak, tapi aku pernah mengatakan hal yang buruk, tentang janji dengan Ayah yang sudah tidak lagi penting. …Itu pasti membuatnya sedih. Tapi, aku benci dengan Ibu yang tak bisa melepaskan masa lalu. Mengapa ia tak bisa melupakan janji itu?"

Podium-podium manis pun mulai menghilang; pertanda bahwa sang penggembala bintang telah datang. Saat itu, hening adalah mempelai pagi yang belum juga mendarat; setidaknya sampai Rock kembali berbicara, kali ini dengan tenggorokan yang agak berkarat.

"Aku… sebenarnya sangat rindu pada Ayah. Ia selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan, solusi untuk masalahku, dan… segalanya. Ibu memang baik, tapi aku rindu Ayah…"

"Demikian juga Ruby."

Lidah sang pengelana berdansa sementara selaput ingatannya terpecah, menumpahkan jejak-jejak darah.

Merah.

Merusak mata.

* * *

.

.

.

_Nami mendonorkan perhatian pada telapak tangannya. Di sana, telah berkumpul lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ia yakini adalah surat._

_Dan kebanyakan dari mereka tidaklah lain dari hasil persaingan yang menuntut inovasi: perang tanpa henti yang jejaknya berupa bercak-bercak yang menghias kertas-kertas di tangannya kini._

_Originalitas sendiri terlihat jelas dari hasil produksi yang bahan bakunya tak begitu menunjukkan perbedaan, apalagi bila disimak sekilas—sebab kunci utama justru terdapat pada berbagai ornamen yang tertera di atas mereka; dari objek ternama, lukisan mahakarya, sampai pernak-pernik menggemaskan yang didamba._

_Dan sungguh disayangkan, karena mereka tak mendapat sapaan dari sang gadis yang merasa bahwa mengkhawatirkan pertidaksamaan-pertidaksamaan pada tubuh mereka adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia._

Hm_, sebaliknya gadis itu berpikir, _apakah suatu tindakan yang benar: mengacak barang kemilikan orang lain dan menilik apa yang bersemayam maupun tersalin?

_Kedipan matanya masih sama, namun momen ketika kedua tirai itu tertahan entah mengapa membuatnya ingin menyimak kumpulan kartu yang bukan sekedar ucapan selamat, melainkan suatu hal yang dapat membuat penyelidikannya tamat._

_Sementara itu, setelah pasangan sekat tersebut berhasil menurun, muncul saat di mana mereka kembali ditarik oleh gravitasi yang sama sekali tidak berasal dari magnet bumi. Otomatis, pengendalian dirinya pun semakin menyempit._

_Dalam situasi yang sama, beberapa orang tentunya akan merasakan bahwa darah mulai tercincang oleh saluran tempat ia berada, hingga akhirnya memberat akibat tertimpa keringat yang mengucur dari dalam diri mereka: para pemilik rasa gundah._

_Namun, lain halnya dengan sang remaja._

_Dirinya justru dikuasai oleh naluri petarung sejati yang menyerang berdasarkan perhitungan yang matang. Bedanya, dirinya tak memiliki suara lantang dan semangat yang tak pernah sumbang._

_Namun semua itu tidaklah penting. Ia masih dapat, dan kini mulai, membuka peti berisi misteri yang bertajaman di dua sisi—cara lain untuk menyatakan bahwa langkah apa pun yang ia pilih akan menumbuhkan benalu bagi bidang yang telah ia tanam dengan bunga bermadu._

Ini dia…_ batinnya seraya percikan-percikan jawaban mulai berdendang, dimulai dari lembar yang memiliki tulisan paling terang; akibat dari kesegaran tinta yang tertuang._

.

Musim semi, tanggal tiga

Untuk suamiku yang tersayang,

Tim, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja. Oh, aku jadi penasaran ada di mana kau sekarang. Bila membayangkan perjalanan kita dulu, kurasa saat ini kau tengah berkunjung ke tempat di mana kita menyaksikan balet indah itu, atau mungkin kau sedang menjelajahi reruntuhan di ngarai yang sangat ajaib, atau mungkin kau ada di kota seni tanpa petunjuk arah tempat kita berdua sempat terpisah? Untunglah saat itu kita mampu bertemu lagi setelah berlarian beberapa lama.

Tim, aku sangat takut saat kita berdua terpisah. Aku tidak mau kita berdua terpisah. Tapi itu harus terjadi, bukan?

.

_Bola mata sang pemudi bagaikan tersambar_. _Sejumlah pertanyaan menjadi guntur dalam langit biru yang ditampar,_ Ruby dan suaminya berpisah? …Apa maksudnya? Dan… Ruby dulunya bepergian ke tempat-tempat ini bersama dengan suaminya?

_Maka, tanpa observasi lanjut, ia kembali membaca surat yang titik terakhirnya belum ia temukan._

.

Akhirnya, kau harus kembali menjelajah dunia… Aku sudah menduganya. Pekerjaan yang tak dibatasi oleh ruang dan waktu memang jenis pekerjaan yang kausukai. Kuharap pekerjaan apa pun yang kaulakukan di kota mana pun, kau bisa menjalaninya dengan baik, Tim.

.

_Menggulingkan mutiara-mutiara bermuatan miliknya, Nami merasakan salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba saja pecah; menjadikan kawan-kawannya yang lain berangkat dengan kereta—mencoba kabur sebelum tiba giliran mereka._

.

Kau tahu, Tim? Hari ini, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menarik. Namanya Nami. Dan ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat manis. Oh, aku merasa ada yang spesial—

.

_Arah subjek yang mengalir pun berubah, kini menyerang sang remaja. Segera diputuskan bahwa ia akan menghadiahkan pengabaian atas tinta-tinta yang berusaha mengering secepat mungkin tersebut, melompati kawasan-kawasan tempat huruf-huruf berbaris, kemudian melanjutkan saat jalur baru terkais._

.

Tim… Maaf bila masalah ini mengganggu perjalananmu. Tapi, belakangan ini, Rock mengomel karena aku tak mengizinkannya pergi ke pesta di luar kota… Padahal, aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk menjaganya; dan ia pun sudah berjanji padamu untuk tetap menjaga penginapan dan menjaga desa yang kaucintai ini sampai kau kembali pulang, bukan?

.

Jadi, itulah janji Rock_, Nami menyimpulkan, kemudian melanjutkan membaca._

.

Kurasa aku bertindak terlalu ekstrim, Tim. Tapi, aku takut—terlalu takut—bahwa ia tak bisa menjaga dirinya di luar sana, namun aku lebih takut lagi bila ia tergoda dengan gemerlap kota. Ia selalu berbicara tentang betapa hebatnya kota yang ia dengar dari temannya dan ingin pergi dan melihat seperti apa 'kota' itu. Aku takut ia akan benar-benar pergi ke sana untuk selamanya dan melupakan _Forget-Me-Not Valley_, Tim. Ini mungkin saja untuk anak seperti dirinya. Dan sekarang, ia pergi meninggalkanku karena aku tak membiarkannya pergi. Ini membuatku semakin takut…

Ya, sekarang aku sangat yakin bahwa aku bertindak terlalu ekstrim. Tapi, walau kuatasi ketakutanku pun, aku juga belum bisa mempercayakan tanggung jawab besar pada Rock; aku takut kehilangannya, dan ia bahkan belum tiga belas tahun! Oh, kau pasti mengerti perasaanku ini. Namun, sulit untuk menjelaskan padanya. Mungkin… inilah waktu yang tepat untukmu memutuskan. Di mana pun kau berada, aku harap kau segera pulang dan memutuskan, memilih jalan yang tepat baginya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Kau ada di luar sana, dan Rock pun sudah pergi…

Aku sungguh berharap kau ada di sini saat ini, Tim.

.

_Ada tetes air mata yang mengering di situ—lingkaran matahari kusam yang memutuskan untuk membatu. Akibatnya, butuh waktu sedetik lebih lama bagi Nami untuk menelusuri paragraf berikutnya._

.

Ah… pada akhirnya, aku juga tak akan mengirimkan surat ini, Tim. Pada akhirnya aku tak tahu alamatmu sekarang dan bagaimana surat ini bisa sampai padamu seandainya aku mengirimkannya. Tapi, aku berharap kau benar-benar akan segera pulang. Oh, segeralah pulang, Tim…

Dengan cinta,

Ruby

.

_Dan angin pun terbelah._

_Nami belum goyah, namun jelas bahwa dirinya diterobos segelintir perasaan—yang tidak ingin ia akui sebagai kekecewaan—dalam bilik yang entah mengapa terus-menerus muncul meski ia sudah menggusur._

_Menyemai seluruh bibit yang bertaburan dalam lingkaran salju tak bertepi, pencipta latar dingin tersebut pun memutuskan untuk memasukkan mereka ke dalam kotak bukti dan melanjutkan inspeksi._

_Saksi-saksi berikutnya tergolong beruntung, sebab kedua mata sang detektif tidak lagi menelusur ke dalam cermin kejujuran, melainkan mencuri pernyataan singkat yang mereka simpan. Rasa terhina pantas disumbangkan untuk mereka, walau sang pemimpin—yang entah sengaja atau terpaksa mengorbankan diri demi rekan-rekannya—lebih pantas menerima sumbangan tersebut setelah mendapati sebuah musibah yang sudah ia terka._

_Erm, apapun yang mereka rasakan, tak banyak yang berlalu-lalang dalam ruang pemindaian sang pengamat. Semuanya seputar 'Rock yang tanpa izin mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang', 'Rock yang pulang telat', 'Rock yang meminta Ruby membelikan rompi karena mendengar bahwa jas tanpa lengan itu sedang model dari sahabatnya, Lumina', 'Rock yang luka karena tidak hati-hati', 'Rock yang membuat masalah lagi', 'Rock yang itu', 'Rock yang ini'…_

_Rock yang tak pernah tak disebutkan._

_Rock yang tak pernah tahu._

_Rock yang tak pernah mengerti._

_Saat itu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa garis-garis kecil terbentuk antara dua jembatan yang berdiri di atas layar kaca sang pemudi. Dan bagai air yang mendidih, uap panas juga merajalela dalam dinding penilainya yang jarang memihak satu sisi._

_Muak._

_Itulah kesan yang diberikan topengnya yang koyak, meski sedikit._

_Pertemuan yang mengusamkan mata, diikuti oleh rantaian cat tumpah yang indah namun menumpuk kesal pada objek yang selalu sama…_

_Nami ragu bila ada yang mampu memperbaikinya._

_Namun, ia tahu bahwa ada satu hal yang dapat ia perbaiki, meskipun langkah yang harus ia tempuh masih dipenuhi oleh teka-teki; baik yang disebabkan oleh catatan yang belum berseri maupun kebingungan yang dibuatnya sendiri._

_Dan tak lama kemudian, bagai keberuntungan, ia pun segera mendapatkan jawaban atas teka-teki yang semula tak dapat dipecahkan._

_Sebuah foto._

_Akar kenangan yang terpendam dalam tipisnya persegi; disembunyikan oleh kumpulan kerak berbahan sama yang saling menindih dan membentuk bangunan tinggi; serta menyulam wajah-wajah yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan abadi._

_Sebuah keindahan yang tak mudah dilukis._

_Manis…_

_Keindahan… yang begitu menyilaukan bagi sang gadis…_

_Dan di dalam foto tersebut, terlihat seorang wanita tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang sepertinya tertidur pulas; rasa bahagia terpancar jelas meski senyum tak menetas. Dan di samping wanita itu… berdiri seorang pria._

_Seorang pria berambut hitam yang tertawa sambil menabur pandang ke arah buah hatinya._

_Seorang pria yang pernah ditemui sang pengelana._

_Seorang pria… yang membuatnya dapat melihat warna._

_Dan saat itulah ia tahu, bahwa tidak ada alasan untuk merasa ragu akan pilihan yang terus tumbuh._

_Sebab, ia yakin… bahwa pilihannya kini—walaupun bodoh dan bukan lagi didasari rasa ingin tahu—tak akan menjadi penyesalan di masa yang lebih baru._

_Langkah pun menjamu, pelan-pelan mengantarkan dirinya pada rintik-rintik cahaya: alasan hidup para penghuni semesta._

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei!"

Nami terkesiap, didorong dari dunia yang berbingkai gelap. Dirinya segera melepaskan seluruh capit-capit yang menukik pada kabel-kabel penghantar memori, kemudian menumpuk layar pada seorang bocah lelaki.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan Ibu merindukan Ayah? Mengapa kau diam saja? Hei!" seru bocah itu sambil mengguncang tubuh Nami; yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan belati.

Setelah kedua telapak tangan Rock bergerak menjauh, Nami menerawang pada garis perpisahan yang mampu dan tak mampu disentuh—yang terbentuk di antara dua elemen yang biasanya biru, walau kini tidak begitu. Dan sayangnya, dirinya tak mampu mendeteksi keberadaan gerbang yang seakan menyatu ketika mentari tak menembus tersebut.

Lama ia memandang ke situ, sehingga Rock hanya mencoba untuk sabar menunggu, sampai akhirnya suara sang pemudi menjamu.

"Sebegitu pentingkah… ayahmu?"

Terjadi pengalihan atas lauk yang ditampung dalam wajan pembicaraan, walau tetap saja tak segar seperti sajian sebelumnya; yang tengah disimpan dan berharap untuk dapat kembali dimakan.

Beruntungnya, salah satu pengunjung restoran tersebut—Rock—tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan servis buruk yang menarik seluruh piring kala mereka masih memiliki pengiring. Ia hanya melanjutkan pembicaraan tanpa adanya perasaan janggal, "Ayah keren! Orang yang sangat keren! Penjelajah dunia, seperti di televisi yang kutonton di rumah Lumina. Oh, keren sekali!"

Dirinya tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

Raut wajahnya berubah murung.

"Tapi, Ayah bodoh," sang pemilik rambut pirang menegaskan, "ia meninggalkan kami, padahal tahu bahwa aku memerlukannya. Ia pergi saat aku memerlukannya… Bodoh, bukan? Ayah memang orang keren yang bodoh."

Layar film—yang bercerita tentang lingkaran kayu yang diatapi oleh kabut gelap dan dikelilingi kabut terang—yang bocah itu tampilkan kini semakin buram oleh karpet dinding yang menjulur ke bawah. Pada saat yang sama, ia menengadah; bibir meloloskan kata-kata.

"Sudah dua, tidak, tiga tahun… Sudah tiga tahun sejak ia pergi dan tak selembar surat pun darinya. Aku terus bertanya… apakah Ayah sungguh akan kembali? Padahal, ia sudah berjanji akan kembali dan membuatku berjanji untuk menunggunya sampai saat itu datang. Tapi, ayolah, apa benar Ayah akan kembali?"

Seiring dengan pergantian napas, semburat putih melintasi jejeran pelabuhan ungu dalam gerak yang buram dan tak pasti; hadir namun sulit diresapi. Saat itu, arah pandang Rock kebetulan meleset, menyisakan ruang khusus bagi sepasang mata untuk menjadi pengamat pribadi.

Dan garis…

Garis yang semula tak mampu gadis itu temukan… kini terpecah oleh titik kecil di kejauhan.

Titik harapan.

Pencipta keajaiban… yang menular dalam rongga hati yang merasakan nyaman…

"Ia akan kembali."

Nami, lagi-lagi, tak tahu mengapa tiga kata tersebut berhasil melewati gerbang pemacu lagu; hanya untuk menyambut dinding-dinding suara yang merindukan merdu, walau pasangan penikmat dengungnya sendiri nyaris terbunuh.

Mendengar bahwa kata-kata itu ia persembahkan untuk sang pemilik penginapan saja sudah menusuk indera, apalagi bila ternyata kata-kata itu diberikan pada putranya…

Bagaimanapun, itulah yang terjadi…

Dan tak ada yang bisa diubah lagi saat sang waktu telah melewati.

Nami, kalaupun ia ingin, hanya dapat berharap bahwa bocah di dekatnya tak memegang kemudi saat kemunculan sang melodi.

Dan untunglah dirinya tak menerbangkan harapan.

Sebab, ia tak perlu merasakan sakit saat secarik bayangan yang telah dilambungkan kembali turun dan merasuk tajam, memberitahukan bahwa tak ada bintang yang bersedia memberikan tumpangan.

"Apa? Ayah akan kembali?" Rock membalas dengan penuh ragu, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya pilihan pembantu. "Tapi, ia tak pernah memberitahukan kabarnya pada kami! Bagaimana mungkin ia akan kembali? Coba pikir, deh."

Mengarahkan teropong pada remaja yang lebih tua, bocah lelaki itu menemukan pasangan kristal biru yang kukuh namun tak begitu angkuh. Tertekan, pasangan kristalnya sendiri semakin rubuh; akibat menerima balasan yang seakan bertelepati, berulang-ulang mengatakan 'ia akan kembali'.

Sampai, tak lama kemudian, bulir-bulir lingkaran putih datang dan menelusuri cermin penjelajah sang bocah yang telah bergeser; pada saat bersamaan menaburkan serbuk-serbuk berlian tanda terpenuhinya janji untuk kembali datang pada belahan bumi yang sudah lama merindukan.

Senyum pun mendarat, menyalurkan hangat.

"Ya." Anak lelaki itu berbisik. "Aku tahu. Ayah pasti akan pulang."

Ia berbalik pada pemilik rambut merah di sebelahnya. "Heh. Kau tak perlu memberitahuku pun, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu." Lidahnya mulai membelok ke berbagai arah, namun disembunyikan oleh senyumnya yang bercahaya.

"Hei, jangan diambil hati! Aku hanya bercanda, kok!" kereta kosakatanya yang berikut langsung tiba, disusul oleh gerbong-gerbong panjang yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berakhir dengan segera.

"Heh. Kalau melihat matahari terbit, aku jadi teringat Ayah… Dulu, ia kadang membawaku ke sini untuk melihat matahari terbenam, tapi pernah satu atau dua kali ia mengajakku untuk melihat matahari terbit. Bagiku, keduanya seperti hal yang saling berlawanan namun tetap saja menarik."

Rock kemudian tertawa kecil, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri—tawa kecil anak remaja yang teringat akan tawa sama yang sering ia haturkan di zaman yang telah lama berlalu.

"Jujur saja, aku tak ingat bagaimana matahari terbit itu. Ayah bilang susah sekali untuk membangunkanku, dan katanya juga, begitu matahari terbit, aku hanya melihat sebentar lalu tertidur. Pantas saja aku tak ingat. Heh… Tapi, akhirnya, sekarang aku bisa melihat matahari terbit juga."

Rutinitas hidup terus berlanjut. Sang bola cahaya—yang belum dapat disebut 'bola', jika kalian memusatkan pandang dari tempat Rock dan Nami berada—mulai menaiki gunung air yang luas, mengejar puncak.

Di saat yang bersamaan, peri-peri pengeliling bumi mulai merajut benang jingga untuk menutup ungu yang dibumbui kelabu—tidak perlu terlalu rapi, tidak perlu diganggu waktu; cukup menuang tinta yang diselingi cinta.

Tinta penghasil lukisan yang selalu indah.

"Hoaaaam," sang pemilik rambut pirang memecah konsentrasi indera penglihat, dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan yang menyusup dan mengakhiri liburan singkat dinding-dinding pendengar yang tak ditutupi sekat, "ah, ngantuknya… Ibu pasti khawatir! Lebih baik aku cepat pulang dan minta dibuatkan kue. Aku juga lumayan lapar, soalnya… Ibu ada di rumah, kan?"

Nami menggeleng.

"Astaga!" Remaja yang lebih muda membalas dengan cepat. "Jangan bilang kalau Ibu menyangka aku pergi sendirian ke kota. Gah! Aku harus cepat menyusulnya sebelum ia naik kereta!"

Maka, dalam sekejap saja, Rock pun berdiri, membiarkan jejak sepatunya tertinggal di tanah perbatasan, kemudian menembak kalimat pada sosok yang separuh tenggelam, "Ada baiknya kalau kau kembali ke penginapan sekarang. Soalnya, gawat juga kalau tak ada orang yang menjaga sampai terlalu lama."

Menguap, perjalanan kereta yang berawal dari gudang suara pemilik rambut pirang tersebut terhenti sesaat. Untunglah badai singkat itu tak membuat sang pengangkut lumat, sehingga mampu memacu mesinnya kembali—walau anehnya tidak lebih cepat, seakan tak peduli jika dirinya terlambat.

"Lagipula…"

Senyum aneh berkembang di wajah sang bocah.

"Sekedar informasi, nih… Gustafa'mu' biasanya baru keluar rumah jam tujuh, kok. Masih ada waktu buat istirahat beberapa jam kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya lagi."

Hening sesaat.

"…!"

"Halah, jangan pikir aku tak tahu. Pantai ini kan cuma beberapa meter dari kolam. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat kalian berdua mengobrol tadi."

Setelah itu, kurva pada wajahnya semakin memanjang, menimbulkan rasa jengkel tak terhingga bagi pemudi di sebelahnya. Dan menyadari hal tersebut, subjek penebar amarah pun kembali berbicara.

"Eits, jangan tersinggung, dong! Aku cuma bercanda!" jelasnya; yang dibalas dengan sorot wajah yang mengirim sinyal tanda sang bocah berada dalam bahaya.

"Woaaah! Kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu!"

Itulah dialog pendukung keselamatan yang ia buat tanpa pikir panjang, disusul oleh sebuah tindakan masuk akal: berlari kencang sebelum diserang.

Ya. Seandainya ada sebongkah batu di sana, Nami sudah pasti melemparnya ke arah sang bocah.

Sekali lagi, seandainya ada…

Cahaya pun samar-samar memenuhi padang riak yang tak pernah tawar, mengucapkan salam yang selalu sama pada para pemilik hati yang tanpa sadar tergetar.

Apa kabar?

* * *

Kau tahu? Hari ini dan kemarin benar-benar dua hari yang begitu ajaib bagi Nami.

Hari-hari… di mana ia merasakan berbagai hal untuk pertama kalinya.

Pertama kalinya ia mampu mendengarkan kesedihan orang lain. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan makanan yang mampu membuatnya terkenang. Pertama kalinya ia ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk orang lain. Dan, dari semua itu…

Pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia rasa berharga.

Dari sekian tempat yang telah dikunjunginya, tempat ini adalah tempat pertama yang menyajikan kejutan beruntun yang tak pernah ia minta; dari pertemuan dengan Ruby, hingga teringat kembali akan pria yang memberikan kesan tersendiri.

Dan…

_Gustafa._

Sekejap pipinya memerah begitu nama pria tersebut melayang dalam pikiran.

Ucapan Rock bergema kembali, dan ia tak sanggup mengganti warna yang terlukis di kedua pipi; seakan sepasang bulatan merah tersebut juga bagian dari tinta peri yang jatuh ketika mereka tengah bekerja, atau mungkin memang dioleskan dengan sengaja. Entahlah…

Namun, ingatkah kalian bahwa apapun yang dilukis dengan tinta peri—yang diselingi oleh cinta—akan selalu indah?

Erm, jika mendengarnya, sang pemudi pasti membantah: sebuah perilaku yang berdiam di dalam meskipun tidak mudah ditangkap mata.

Apa pun tanggapannya, saat ini, harus diakui bahwa ada satu hal yang sulit ia bantah.

Yaitu kenyataan bahwa tempat ini mampu menghancurkan tatapan dinginnya, meskipun hanya sebentar saja. Dan itu adalah suatu hal yang selama ini tak pernah menyenangkan baginya.

Namun, kali ini, anehnya, tameng yang retak tidak ia permasalahkan; seakan saat-saat di mana ia tak mendapatkan perlindungan justru membuatnya merasa aman, meskipun dirinya masih saja berharap agar jutaan senjata segera muncul dan membidiknya, sehingga ia terpaksa mengangkat peralatan rusak yang telah lama tergeletak.

Betul-betul membingungkan.

Namun, yang pasti, serbuk terkecil baru saja melayang, mengantarkan sebuah kemungkinan.

Kemungkinan… bahwa ia akan tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi.

Dan biar angin yang memutuskan untuk menelan atau meluruskan jembatan menuju rumah ajaib yang disediakan khusus bagi serbuk-serbuk kecil yang tak akan pernah pergi tersebut…

Karena perasaan mereka bukan sekedar perasaan sesaat, namun perasaan yakin bahwa hanya di sanalah mereka dapat pergi selamanya dengan sepenuh hati, setelah memahami arti kehidupan yang diberikan para pengagum mimpi.

Sementara bagi Nami, tempat itu… mungkin saja _Forget-Me-Not Valley_.

Tempat yang memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama; yang tidak menghindar, namun menyambutnya dalam latar penuh binar, beserta kumpulan senyum… yang tak pernah sangar.

Di tempat inilah cerita bahagia mungkin saja tersalin.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

* * *

_Mungkin dirimu hanya bumi: dalam corak biru, hijau, putih;_

_beserta perisai layang, guna negosiasi dengan mentari._

_Ada jutaan bintang di ujung sana; kilau yang menendangmu ke bawah_

_meski bukan perintah, namun muncul penerima yang tak diminta._

_Mungkin kau bukanlah salah satu dari mereka—para pemendar cahaya._

_Tapi hijau, biru, putih; di samping bulan kecil tanpa tali._

_Berkeliling tak pasti…_

_Suara hati…?_

_Bintang-bintang tak perlu mendengar lagi; hanya dua pribadi…_

_Hijau, biru, putih; di sampingnya bulan kecil tanpa tali._

_Tutup mata, buka telinga, terbanglah ke angkasa hanya untuk kembali_

…_suatu hari nanti._

* * *

**Extra disclaimers:**

1) Penjelasan bulan di bagian awal terinspirasi dari cerpen _Wanita Berwajah Penyok_ © _Ratih Kumala_.

2) Format surat yang digarisbawahi terinspirasi dari fic _The M__ansion, A Friend _© _grin_ [Green-Chrystall]. Karena tanggalnya digarisbawahi, gue jadi ada ide buat _underline_ semuanya! XD Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menginspirasi!

**Author's notes:**

Daftar kata sulit:  
1) Seremoni sakral: penyelenggaraan suatu acara atau perayaan yang sifatnya suci atau spiritual.  
2) Fungsional: memiliki fungsi.  
3) Media: alat.  
4) Duplikasi: penggandaan; pengkopian.  
5) Inovasi: penemuan baru; pembaharuan. Contohnya, bola lampu adalah inovasi dari lampu minyak -yang ini rada ngasal karena nggak yakin dan nggak nyari referensi dulu, jadi faktanya belum tentu benar; plak-.  
6) Benalu: parasit; makhluk hidup yang hidup dengan menyulitkan makhluk hidup lain.  
7) Inspeksi: pemeriksaan terhadap suatu hal untuk memperoleh informasi-informasi yang diperlukan.  
8) Pemindaian: proses menganalisa suatu hal lalu memprosesnya.

Huung… Erm, ka-kayaknya OOC berat… Haha, nampaknya fic ini udah resmi jadi pesta OOC. XD Udah si Nami OOC, si Rock juga OOC banget. Ah, apakah perbincangan ini bahkan pantas eksis? …Hore, pesta OOC! -ditendang- Heh, karena itu, mengenai ketimpangan pada karakter maupun hal lain, gue akan sangat senang menerima pemberitahuan, saran, maupun bantuan! ;D -plak-

Lalu, ada beberapa masalah yang lebih baik dijelaskan saja… Pertama, soal umur… gue memutuskan untuk mengurangi semuanya dengan sembilan tahun -sebenarnya udah dari lama juga sih mutusin gini-; Nami jadi 19, Gustafa jadi 19 atau 20, Rock jadi 13 kurang beberapa hari, deh. :P Maaf kalau bikin bingung… Gue juga sebenarnya bingung, sih. -digiling- Juga ada masalah karena FFn gak bisa _right align_. -3- Padahal maunya format suratnya ada yang _right align_… Ya, sudahlah…

Kemudian, masalah waktu… Hmm, di halaman tiga, waktunya pukul sebelas malam, lalu gue mikirnya bedah kamar Ruby sampai ketemu Gustafa itu tiga jam… Terus, ngobrol -kalau pantas disebut ngobrol- sama Gustafa satu jam. Jadi udah jam tiga pagi… Entar matahari terbit sekitar jam empat atau kurang…? Ah, binguuung~ DX Maaf karena ketidakbertanggungjawaban cangkir teh parah ini! -mojok-

Dan, masalah keempat… kayaknya di gambar-gambar pas masih TK atau SD, biasanya matahari terbit itu di gunung, tenggelam baru di laut. ;_; Gyaaaaaa! -panik- Gue tukar, boleh? Jadi ceritanya laut itu timur dan gunung itu barat… Gue tukar, boleh? Nggak? Gyaaaaa! -pingsan-

Horeee! -plak-

Huuung, maaf… Gue bener-bener baru 'ngeh' pas proofread dan itu pun udah diketik lumayan jauh kecuali bagian terakhir Rock ngomong sama Nami. ;_; Dan mau diubah pun, meskipun belum diketik, susah… karena timelinenya entar ngaco semuaaa~ DX Jadi, pikiran gue, ceritanya biar matahari di Forget-Me-Not terbit di laut aja… -psst, sebenernya, pas awal tuh gue malah lebih parah; deskripsiin kalau matahari terbit dan tenggelam di laut juga, lol- Mohon maaf atas ketidakbertanggungjawaban cangkir teh ini lagi! OTL Gue dengan senang hati menerima solusi, kok~ -senyum- -dilemparin sepatu-

Yeah! Dan akhirnya, A/N ini penuh dengan pembelaan diri! -ditendang ke luar angkasa-

Lol, kayaknya di A/N kali ini gue kesannya '_freaking out_' banget, yak? XD -bukannya biasanya juga gitu?- Heh. Tadinya mau nulis A/N panjang, tapi entar bisa sampai seribu kata, mungkin… ^_^; Ini aja udah lima ratus lebih, kan? Parah, parah…

Dan karena -mungkin- udah kepanjangan, gue ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan para pembaca sekalian! ;_; Ugh, review dan apresiasi kalian… rasanya… hangat di hati. Gue gak bisa berhenti merasa senang karena kalian semua bersedia mengapresiasi karya dari orang sehancur gue… Akhirnya, setahun sudah berlalu dan lima halaman berhasil ditulis. Terima kasih atas dukungannya sejauh ini… Erm, makasih, sekali lagi. :')

Dan gue tentunya sangat menerima -dan mengharapkan, heh- komentar, pendapat, saran, kritik, dan segala bentuk apresiasi lain dari para pembaca sekalian. :) Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca, semuanya! Gue akan mencoba untuk selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik. X)

**Happy New Year 2011**—semoga di tahun ini, semua orang akan terus merasakan kebahagiaan dan terus memberikan yang terbaik. ;) Dan berhubung tahun ini tahun kelinci, siapa tahu akan banyak _plot bunny_ yang berdatangan…? -diserang pakai wortel- Yeah! Good luck, all! Have a nice year~ And thank you for the last wonderful years…


	6. halaman enam

**Summary:** Dan spontan, Nami pun menghela napas, memperoleh ketenangan setelah lepas dari pelukan komunitas: sesuatu yang—belakangan ini—membuatnya tak mampu merasa bebas.

**Disclaimers: **Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life © 2004 by Victor Interactive Software and Marucome, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: DS © 2006 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Notes:** third person POV, AU, OC.

* * *

_"Hm? Apa ini, sayang?"_

_Secarik kertas tersodor; dan sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik—begitulah cara singkat untuk menggambarkan ciri fisiknya—menukarnya dengan senyum yang sedikit lelah dan bingung._

_Sebenarnya, yang ia harapkan adalah secangkir kopi untuk menebalkan kantung mata; meski ahli kesehatan yang peduli pastinya akan menggerakkan bibir untuk berbicara, disusul oleh juntaian fakta dari cabang yang menganjurkan penginjakan rem: lintasan terurai yang justru nampak gila dari sudut pandang pasien. Dan seandainya kedua hal tersebut memang tidak berhasil, setidaknya mereka sudah cukup pintar untuk meninggalkan persediaan utuh dari putaran kata yang terampil: kumpulan sandi yang membuat parutan-parutan statistik bertemu, __mengitar dalam kepastian sebelum mengupayakan penghapusan dari setiap jejak kekeraskepalaan yang masih berani menggebu._

_Dan mengetahui semua hal itu, bukankah saat ini tidak ada alasan untuk merasa__…_ ragu?

_Sebenarnya, ada._

_Ya. Sehebat apa pun sang grafik idaman dalam menumpuk rasa khawatir lewat sifat penurutnya yang secara jujur tidak senantiasa dikehendaki, pada akhirnya, tiap-tiap dari bingkisan logis yang ia tawarkan tidaklah berarti._

_Apa pun yang mereka coba lakukan, wanita itu tidak akan menurut._

_Sebab sejak awal, harum napasnya memang hanya akan dihembuskan pada dua tempat._

_Sketsa ajaib yang dirautnya dengan jari—_

…_serta gadis kecil yang selalu mampu membuatnya berseri._

_Satu-satunya pribadi yang sangat ia cintai._

_"Tu… tugas dari sekolah," bisik gadis kecil itu, semula menjulurkan akar penglihatnya pada lapisan tanah yang lebih mudah untuk disentuh, kemudian beralih pada pantulan mentari yang menembus celah-celah kukuh penyaji saringan cermin yang biru._

_"Tugas apa, sayang? Apa hitungan matematika? Jika ya, kau harus minta bantuan orang lain. Sewaktu sekolah, nilai matematika Ibu sangat parah," tukas pribadi yang lebih tua dengan nada yang sedikit menceriakan suasana, pada saat bersamaan menerima sebuah buku yang tengah memamerkan rongga mulutnya._

_"__Bukan," bergema balasan yang pelan namun tegas. "__Erm__, Ibu baca saja gambar yang ada di sana.__"_

_Petunjuk itu pun dituruti, sehingga hening menyatakan keberadaannya dengan segera dan pasti; lebih kuat pada setiap orang yang tak memiliki apa pun untuk ditekuni._

_Dan kesempatan tersebut, meskipun tidak begitu langka bagi sang bocah, dimanfaatkannya untuk menjelajahi apa yang sejauh ini memayungi._

_Dan kejanggalan pertama pun datang dengan cepat…_

_Sungguh suatu hal yang sulit diterima oleh akal: bahwa ia mampu melihat bola matanya sendiri berputar—biru dan mengitar—pada permukaan langit-langit yang ditanami papan-papan dengan pola yang sangat datar. Bayangkan saja betapa anehnya bila sepasang diagram berukuran raksasa yang masing-masing berisikan sebuah lingkaran yang dipenuhi kilau samudra muncul tepat di atasmu. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, kau mengenali mereka dan mereka pun mengenalimu._

_Dan tanpa memakan waktu lama, kejanggalan kedua—langit-langit itu juga—sedang dituntun ke ruang eksekusi setelah tertangkap basah mendukung partai coklat padahal sebelumnya mengibarkan bendera yang begitu bening. Seakan-akan, ada suatu hal yang luar biasa buruk yang dilakukan mentari hingga mereka kini sepakat untuk melancarkan perang dalam hening._

_Dan tak begitu memahami retakan relasi yang tak sengaja terserap olehnya tersebut, sang pengamat pun memutuskan untuk melihat ke samping._

_Dan yang ia temukan… adalah sepotong jam._

_Erm, memang aneh menyebut jam dengan kata 'sepotong', tetapi itulah kenyataannya: jam itu benar-benar terpotong. Dan untuk memperkuat bukti, yang terpapar di sana hanyalah angka-angka penghuni belahan utara. Betul-betul ornamen yang menabuh-nabuh gendang penuh darah yang mendiami rongga dada!_

_Belum lagi sebuah meja rias di ujung ruangan. Dua kakinya patah; beserta hiasan-hiasan yang seakan berasal dari dimensi tak terjamah, juga ditahan oleh lantai dansa bermotif persegi hitam dan putih: paduan unik yang terciprat dalam imajinasi, namun menimbulkan ngeri dalam realisasi._

_Dan… sejak kapan gadis itu mengenakan gaun yang begitu janggal?_

_Gaun tersebut, meskipun sebenarnya tidak begitu menyerupai gaun, adalah jubah hitam tanpa lengan, corak pelangi di beberapa bagian, dan… menghancurkan nilai estetis yang selama ini ia pelihara._

_Rasanya, tidak mungkin gaun yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan seleranya kini menari-nari gembira karena mampu dikenakan oleh orang yang semula membenci—koreksi; masih membenci, namun tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi._

_Haaah… membingungkan sekali…_

_Terlalu membingungkan sampai membuat sang bibit mimpi tak henti-hentinya mencoba menempuh visualisasi dari kulit luarnya yang sama sekali tak memikat; di mana di saat yang bersamaan, wanita yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain dengan buket kertas yang ia pegang telah berhasil mendapatkan potret yang ia inginkan._

_"Nami," panggilnya kemudian, tidak tahu akan kegelisahan yang dialami sang putri. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tugas ini? Kau diminta untuk menceritakan tentang orang tuamu—aku dan ayahmu! Oh, Ibu senang sekali. Tapi, Ibu tak bisa membantu. Nilai bahasa Ibu juga parah di sekolah dulu."_

_Sang bocah mengangkat kepalanya; sepenuhnya memaklumi, namun juga merasakan sedikit kejanggalan pada nada bicara yang ibunya pakai barusan._

_"Tapi, tetap saja, jangan lupa bacakan ceritamu pada Ibu jika sudah selesai, ya, sayang. Ibu ingin mendengarnya…"_

_Benar. Suaranya mulai terdengar berat dan lambat._

_"Ibu sangat senang bila anak tersayang Ibu bisa menuangkan rasa cintanya dalam bentuk karya dan… tanyakanlah apa saja, sayang. Ibu akan menjawab."_

_Entah mengapa bocah kecil itu merasa bahwa hadirnya tidak lagi dikehendaki; dan sepercik senyum seakan menghias wajah sang ibu._

_"Tenang saja, akan Ibu lakukan segalanya… karena—_

_I-b-u - c-i-n-t-a - k-a-m-u . "_

Deg.

_Hanya kilasan acak, namun ia merasa bahwa ia baru saja membaca perkataan ibunya; di mana huruf yang terbentuk semakin rusak dan luntur. Dan pada saat itu juga, ruangan yang ia tempati mulai runtuh; ketakutan bergemuruh; surat-surat kecil sudah bukan lagi surat yang menyentuh, melainkan kaku dan membunuh…_

_Dan wajah di hadapannya… kini berubah, tak lagi sama; sangat pucat dan tak mampu dikenali…_

_Bukan wajah ibunya lagi._

Deg.

_Kilasan yang sayangnya bukan sekadar tipuan berlanjut: dinding-dinding melayang pergi, menyisakan putih; semakin jauh citra indah dari album yang kini tersulut api; dan semuanya terus terulang—lagi dan lagi._

_Hingga akhirnya, ia pun sadar: bahwa sosok di seberangnya sudah mulai mengayunkan aroma yang tak pernah dinanti, meretakkan hati, hingga mau tak mau suara pun mengkhianati—kabur seorang diri._

_Dan kini, tersisa sebuah pertanyaan yang berani melangkah; sepenuhnya terpaksa._

_"I-Ibu… apa pekerjaanmu?"_

.

.

.

* * *

**-(halaman enam)-**

Dengung pagi.

Saat ini, mentari sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju meja hakim; mempersiapkan diri sebelum menjalankan tugas kesehariannya untuk membaca hati dari sekumpulan tersangka, tentunya dengan ketepatan yang merangkai arah naskah yang tak perlu lagi diterka: di mana kekaguman akan selalu dihadiahkan pada rupa gemilang yang ia sisipkan bersama terang, dan sesuatu yang indah akan datang dan menutupi rasa sakit yang tercipta lewat setiap usaha kerasnya.

Dan memperkaya nuansa, di sebelahnya, telah hadir jaksa tidak bertanggung jawab yang lebih senang bermain dan membuat masalah, kadang keterlaluan sampai meniup perahu-perahu putih dan kelabu—saksi-saksinya sendiri—tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan adegan-adegan seperti ini jelas membuat para hadirin serempak heran, merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang sepatutnya duduk di kursi tersangka; upaya menyadarkan dan membuatnya paham akan beratnya beban yang perlu ditumpu, juga akan rasa sakit yang harus diterima oleh makhluk-makhluk malang yang ia perlakukan seperti kartu.

Dan sketsa membingungkan ini, seperti biasa, menimbulkan kericuhan yang tak terblokir, walau tetap saja tak terjamah oleh kaum pemikir.

Sehingga, di balik penjelasan-penjelasan tersebut, ketenteraman masih menghias _Forget-Me-Not Valley_, setidaknya untuk pagi ini.

Sebuah pagi yang tenang…

Penuh oleh diam yang tak sepenuhnya diam.

Suasana yang mengajak para penduduk untuk menjalani akhir minggu yang indah tanpa perlu menyelami pekerjaan; cukup berlibur dan merasakan sengat mentega panas—yang kadang dikibas pergi, namun lebih sering dikecup napas yang belum dibutuhkan kaum penghijau bumi.

Pagi yang betul-betul diidamkan… yang menyanjung dan menerima apa yang telah dipersembahkan oleh para penilik, kini mengembalikan dalam bentuk kilauan yang dapat mereka petik: rupa halus yang semakin lama semakin cantik.

Dan dalam keindahan alam yang tak mudah diungkapkan tersebutlah, seberkas cahaya diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam bangunan-bangunan kecil—semua ini berhasil berkat bantuan dari dinding-dinding kaca yang memainkan peran sebagai pengantar; yang menyaring dan menahan sang sutra tembus pandang agar tak dapat kembali keluar, pada saat bersamaan tampil sebagai permata yang telah luput akan segala pijar dan pendar.

Haaah…

Pada kondisi seperti inilah, para pemilik hati yang semula terkapar akan berebut untuk mengundang pajangan indah itu ke dalam; mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka menghapus apa yang semula pudar dan datar—merelakan diri untuk ditiupi oleh perasaan manis yang semua orang rindukan.

Erm, tidak semua orang, sepertinya.

Ya. Bagaimanapun pendapat kebanyakan pengamat, saat ini, seorang gadis tengah memandang kristal tipis tersebut tanpa rasa kagum: hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu.

Memang, tidak biasanya penyimpan kilau itu disapa dengan alis yang terlalu lama mengerut. Namun, bukan tanpa alasan sang pemudi mempertahankan ekspresi yang kini tertaut.

Sebab, pada kenyataannya, secara tidak langsung, sinar hangat yang masuk tanpa diundang tersebut telah merobek habis ikatannya dengan tidur panjang yang ingin ia lakukan hingga siang. Karena itu, bukankah pantas baginya untuk mengulum sang penjernih nyawa dengan sampul yang berbeda?

Dan memandang dari fondasi kelakuannya yang semakin tak tertata, dapat terbayang betapa kesalnya pemudi itu sekarang.

Walau, tidak seperti apa yang umumnya terjadi, kali ini, tidak ada decak apalagi maki sebagai balasan, hanya pengarahan pandangan pada latar alam di balik sang perusak nuansa; yang perlahan-lahan mulai membangkitkan sebuah senarai singkat, lengkap dengan urutannya yang tidak pernah jelas.

_Mimpi…_

Direkatkannya lima dari sepuluh senar yang ia miliki pada jendela.

…_Mengapa ia harus muncul?_

Sang pemilik rambut merah terdiam sesaat, mempertahankan posisi dari senar-senarnya yang belum mampu bernyanyi dengan mandiri; memerintah mereka untuk mengosongkan langkah upaya mengamankan diri, setidaknya hingga amarah berhenti menyulut dan menjabarkan serbuk-serbuk lirih.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, konser musik pun dimulai tanpa harus dituntut; tepat saat ditemukannya peran alat ketuk bagi dinding tembus pandang tersebut.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk._

Hanya bunyi yang tak sanggup menyalurkan degup dan justru mengunci sebagian besar nyawa: rangkaian nada yang memang terlampau sederhana; yang tak akan pernah terdengar mengejutkan apabila semua orang sudah pernah berbincang dengan sang penggubah.

Haaah…

Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan…

Namun, satu kemungkinan: saat ini, ia masih belum berhenti mencoba untuk menjerumuskan perasaan mengganggu yang menghantuinya; tanpa sadar menggerakkan pengikat instrumennya yang sudah menempel pada bidang kaca, kemudian membiarkannya terbenam dan menyerap seluruh kehangatan yang tertera.

Dan di tempat itulah, ia terhenti.

Ya. Terhenti. Seakan membayangkan bahwa dirinya mampu menyentuh panorama di seberang sana: penyimpan aroma padu yang meniupkan warna-warna cerah; yang membuka hari, memulai setiap kilasan cerita yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Panorama pagi yang indah…

Yang siap membius setiap orang, termasuk seorang pengelana yang secara tidak sadar telah terjun ke dalam dunia yang tidak dapat dimasuki oleh siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri.

Kini, tidak akan ada lagi yang tahu apa yang tersirat lewat kedua jendelanya yang biru jernih; mungkin saja tidak ada yang tersirat sama sekali. Entahlah…

Yang pasti, suasana misterius tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, anehnya, karena sang penikmat daun angkasa sudah tak tahan lagi berada di dalam kepompongnya.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk._

_Pagi yang membosankan, seperti biasa_, komentarnya; tanpa lipatan ganda yang mampu melayang maupun lidah yang menikmati dan mempermanis nektar—pertanda bahwa dirinya masihlah dirinya yang dahulu: belum mekar namun kelopak yang menyatu, membentuk pola yang senantiasa baru bagi kawanan serupa yang memang tak pernah merasakan kehadirannya secara penuh.

Dan diam pun melerai untuk sementara.

Hingga akhirnya, bingkisan batin yang sudah benar-benar lenyap tersebut disusul oleh suara dari tempat yang berbeda.

_Tok tok._

"Ini Ruby. Aku datang untuk membawakan sarapanmu, Nami."

_Ruby? Ia sudah pulang?_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu lagi. "Nami, apa kau sudah bangun?"

…_Jika aku masih tidur, aku tak mungkin bisa menjawab, Ruby…_

Memang, bagi Nami, pertanyaan Ruby itu terkesan sedikit konyol. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk melupakan hal tersebut dan membalas, "Masuk."

Samar-samar, terdengar suara tawa; dan lengan kanan sang pintu pun bergerak ketika lengan kirinya digerakkan. Dan adalah sosok seorang wanita yang sedikit gemuk yang segera mencuat dalam lingkup teropong yang sesungguhnya malas untuk mendarat.

"Selamat pagi, Nami. Untuk sarapanmu hari ini, aku sengaja membuatkanmu sup _gratin_ karena aku tahu pagi pada awal musim semi masih bisa membuatmu menggigil. Apa kau pernah makan ini sebelumnya?" tanya wanita bernama Ruby itu ramah; yang dibalas oleh gelengan dari sosok yang lebih muda.

Senyum masih menimpa wajah Ruby kala mangkuk hangat itu diteleportasikan ke sepasang tangan yang lebih pucat, membuat sang pemilik sedikit kaget atas pemindahan perangkat yang berlangsung cukup cepat; di mana pada saat itu jugalah, sesuatu yang terasa sedikit janggal terbawa masuk ke dalam media inspeksi: satu dari sekian yang ia miliki.

_Bau stasiun_… cermatnya, disusul oleh penyadaran bahwa rona pribadi yang ia analisa tidak lagi seutuh apa yang pertama kali terekam dalam kontrol utama._ Apa Ruby baru saja sampai? Kalau begitu, b__erarti, __setelah pulang dari perjalanan jauh itu, ia langsung…_

Menatap lesu, pemilik dari susunan kata yang hendak menyusul lewat batinnya yang baru saja bersiul itu pun langsung memilih untuk berteduh jauh dari tempat di mana tiap-tiap dari mereka dapat menjelma menjadi nyata; berhenti memerinci untuk sementara dan beralih menanti kehadiran dari perpanjangan salam yang semoga saja tidak membuat tabung emosinya semakin goyah.

Dan dengan lawan bicara yang terjebak bersamanya sekarang, sang gadis menyimpulkan bahwa akan sangat sulit untuk tidak menemukan kisah-kisah kecil yang memanggil dalam sayang; yang kadang mampu tersimak dan kadang mengambang, namun tak pernah telat dalam mengambil kesempatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nami, maaf karena aku pergi begitu saja kemarin." Dugaannya akan sang pemilik penginapan benar. "Tanpa terasa, Rock dan aku menghabiskan seluruh siang kami di restoran dan pertokoan dekat stasiun di kota di seberang lembah sana; dan jalan sudah terlalu gelap ketika kami hendak pulang. Karena itu, kami terpaksa menunda sampai jam lima pagi untuk kembali ke sini. Kami sendiri sebenarnya baru sampai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Hihi. Rock sepertinya setengah tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Aku sampai kesulitan menuntunnya! Sekarang saja ia sudah pulas kembali. Oh, entah siapa yang bisa menebak kapan dia akan bangun."

Dengan kepala yang terasa berat, sang pemudi pun berusaha menata sekumpulan ranting yang akarnya berhenti memacu pertumbuhan untuk sementara waktu tersebut; yang berpindah menghirup sari segar seraya menebarkan ucapan selamat datang yang menuntun meski tanpa riasan yang bermula dari batang dan daun.

Sayangnya, tidak banyak yang mampu pemeroleh kesempatan itu dapat, sebab pasokan yang mengalir menuju subjek yang baru hendak beristirahat sudah merembes dan merapat; menyuburkan dan menciptakan baris tangan yang semakin rimbun oleh pendapat: apa yang tak sanggup direnungkannya dengan ruang pikir yang setengah terhambat.

Dan, sungguh, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana denganmu kemarin, Nami?" tonggak pertama terlancar selagi binar riang memancar dan binar lain memudar. "Maaf karena aku tak sempat memasakkan apa pun untukmu. Tapi untunglah aku sudah meminta tolong Vesta, pemilik lahan di seberang sungai, untuk membawakan beberapa sayuran segar dan lauk yang Celia buat. Hihi. Celia adalah anak yang sangat baik, tekun, dan pintar memasak, Nami. Aku yakin kau menikmati masakannya kemarin. Umur Celia pun sebenarnya tak jauh darimu. Mungkin kau ingin mengenalnya."

Setuju akan kelezatan yang mengalun dalam menu terbatas yang sehari lalu merangkak dan memenuhi permintaan bilik rumpangnya yang tak pernah sudi berdiskusi, figur yang sejak tadi belum banyak berbicara nampaknya mulai mampu mengingat anggota komunitas yang Ruby cantumkan dalam deskripsi.

_Wanita bersuara keras itu… Ia pasti merawat semua tanamannya dengan baik… Dan masakan gadis yang Ruby sebut memang kaya rasa, tapi…_

Sang penjelajah memori menilik sosok di depannya sesaat, kemudian—mencoba—memikirkan beberapa hal yang tak dapat ia refleksikan dalam bentuk kata, bahkan dalam kotak debu yang hanya dibukakan untuknya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia pun akhirnya menyadari: bahwa apa yang kerap menimpanya dulu telah menemukan cara untuk kembali, tidak hanya selekas peluru namun juga seremuk janji; seingkar abdi.

Haaah_…_

Padahal, ia percaya penuh bahwa ia sudah mempersilakan pemilik rambut gelap itu masuk, namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menolak kehadirannya sekarang; seakan ialah penyebab saringan surya yang menyeruak semakin terang, semakin tak terkekang oleh pasangan tirai yang memang belum ia satukan.

Dan Nami sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ini harus terjadi.

Tetapi, ia tahu bahwa ia akan menetap; mendengar meskipun apa yang sepertinya akan kembali dipaparkan oleh pribadi yang lebih tua terlongkap. Oleh sebab itulah, dirinya hanya dapat berharap: agar detik yang berderap segera meniadakan perangkap, agar ia mampu membuat bisikan-bisikan yang hendak disampaikan padanya terlelap.

Berharap…

"Tentang _gratin_, Nami," langkah pertama terbentuk dari objek tempat sepercik keinginan menekuk, "sebenarnya aku baru mempelajari cara memasaknya beberapa bulan belakangan. Tapi aku senang sekali karena hasil latihanku sepertinya sudah sangat memuaskan. Dan resep sup _gratin_ sendiri berasal dari tempat di mana roti sangat terkenal, Nami. Tempat indah yang sangat romantis. Tempat yang kulinernya berpenampilan cantik dan khas! Aku yakin kau akan suka."

Belum puas dengan sejarah singkat sajian atraktif tersebut, wanita setengah baya itu juga melakukan pembacaan resep yang, sayangnya, tak disimak oleh remaja di hadapannya.

Lama waktu berjalan; dan tabung pelahap sang pemudi yang masih terus mengatup membawa sang koki pada kesimpulan tertutup.

"Oh, aku lupa bahwa banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan," ucapnya penuh pengertian, meski justru membuat tamunya merasa heran. "Kurasa aku harus segera turun. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Nami." Ia pun berjalan menjauh, menghampiri gerbang pengucap salam yang nampaknya akan segera mewakili perpisahan.

"Dan Nami…" ujarnya lagi, bermaksud melanjutkan perkataan. "Seusai makan, turunlah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Dan kuharap kau menyukai sup _gratin_ itu. Aku akan membuatnya lagi bila kau mau."

Setelah penjelasan tersebut, ia pun menutup pintu, otomatis mengurangi jumlah manusia yang berada di dalam kamar itu menjadi satu.

Dan spontan, Nami pun menghela napas, memperoleh ketenangan setelah lepas dari pelukan komunitas: sesuatu yang—belakangan ini—membuatnya tak mampu merasa bebas.

Haaah…

Memang, tidak salah apabila tampungan tersebut dianggap sebagai tempat yang luas dan sejuk; bahkan dikatakan bahwa bulir-bulir yang dipersilakan masuk hanya yang beruntung saja—atau lebih tepatnya, yang mampu menularkan kilau pada mata.

Dan Nami… ia bukanlah salah satu dari mereka.

Menurutnya, menjadi tahanan dari ember yang terus meluber—yang selalu mengutus keran untuk mengucurkan lembar-lembar malang yang tak lebih dari kelinci percobaan—tidak akan pernah menjadi suatu hal yang relevan untuk dijadikan keinginan.

Siapa pun yang telah masuk ke dalamnya hanya dapat merasa senang atas pencapaian yang luar biasa, kemudian menjalankan apa yang harus dijalankan sebelum menemukan diri mereka di masa mendatang; beberapa mencoba bertahan di sana, beberapa menyusupkan tangisan yang mendobrak habis keyakinan akan keputusan yang mereka buat pada zaman yang telah hilang sejak lama.

Nami lebih menghargai pihak yang menangis. Pada dasarnya, ia dapat memahami kengerian yang mereka rasakan akibat terseret ke dalam ruang sesak: tempat yang sulit untuk menemukan sahabat… tanpa tanda kutip yang mendesak.

Haaah…

Dan kini, yang terbayang olehnya hanyalah corak pelingkar yang kerap menyebar pada permukaan sang ornamen penghapus dahaga.

Erm, dalam segala kemungkinan, pelangi bening yang berduplikasi—yang terbentuk melalui sentuhan dawai pembungkus melodi—itu entah mengapa dapat dilihat sebagai salah satu atraksi penyelamat nyawa: sebuah upaya untuk memohon kepada sang musisi agar tak menebas maupun mempertemukan mereka dengan tumpangan singkat; yang pada umumnya akan membenturkan para penempat kursi teratas dengan lantai yang tak memandang paras, juga membukukan musim-musim penuh ketakutan dalam sebuah aliran deras yang ramai oleh dentaman keras.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan?

Ya. Itulah yang diceritakan lewat bising buih yang berdentang pada saat makhluk-makhluk malang—korban dari banjir yang disengaja—itu beranjak ke tempat yang lebih kaya akan udara; sekadar menjalankan perintah yang didasari oleh rasa iri saudara-saudarinya.

Padahal, pada kenyataannya, jatuh dari kubah perfeksionis tersebut bukanlah hal yang sepenuhnya buruk. Karangan terkenal yang dibuat oleh rintik-rintik yang menganugerahkan diri mereka sendiri dengan mahkota palsulah yang terlalu mudah membuat titik-titik air lain tunduk.

Tidak lagi murni, tidak lagi serasi, serta bodoh karena membaktikan diri pada kaum yang belum tentu akan memberi kembali.

Dan yang paling menakutkan, nasib yang akan menerpa: entah menyatu dengan rembesan yang dileburkan bersama racun atau terhimpit pada lokasi yang tak pernah tercantum. Semuanya akan berakhir pada kehidupan penuh harum yang terperangkap di dalam ketidakmenarikan kuntum.

Dan ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semua hal tersebut memang dapat terjadi.

Tetapi, ketahuilah… bahwa bertahan di antara lubang penyesap, berdiam di dalam koridor gelap; semua itu entah mengapa tidak terasa sulit saat ada yang menggenggam erat, menyatukan berat, menyalurkan hangat…

Yang mengantarkanmu pada suatu tempat…

Tempat yang akan menerima dengan wajah tanpa sekat, sekalipun dilimpahi senyum berkarat.

Mungkin Nami berada di sana, mungkin tidak.

Entahlah…

Dirinya hanya tak ingin berada di tempat satunya: lingkup kehidupan yang ditampung oleh sang ember; kawasan perang yang buat saudara sendiri tercecer, akibat tak mampu menerima perbedaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu memecah badan mereka yang semula satu menjadi medan yang berpuluh-puluh.

Dan seandainya ia telah terhisap ke dalam sudut tanpa garis yang bertemu sekalipun, setidaknya ia masih mampu merasakan kenyamanan di situ.

Tempat yang tidak menyeleksi siapa pun.

Rumah berumpun…

Yang kemungkinan hanya dihuni seorang diri. Hanya dirinya… dan suasana yang sempurna.

_Hm?_

Nami tersadar. Sejak tadi, kedua kritikus grafis miliknya terus condong ke arah mangkuk yang ia pegang, lengkap dengan sang penutup: sebuah roti panggang.

Entah apa yang membuatnya melamunkan hal-hal yang terlampau jauh…

Namun, yang pasti, saat ini, terlihat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang baru saja bergaung dalam batinnya itu. Sehingga, getah-getah penghambat tersebut pun dengan mudah ia tuang ke dalam peti; dan tidak ada yang tahu—bahkan dirinya sendiri—kapan peti itu akan dibuka lagi.

Setelahnya, ia pun beralih pada hidangan yang telah terpajang beberapa lama; yang telah melepas kehangatan meski belum seluruhnya.

_Sup gratin… _pikir sang remaja sebelum melanjutkan dengan kumpulan kata-kata yang lebih mewakili jati diri. _Lagi-lagi masakan yang jarang kutemui… Masakan yang menarik…_

Ya. Seperti yang telah terpendam dalam keyakinan, pada kenyataannya, _g__ratin_ itu memang sebuah hidangan yang sangat menarik, baik dalam pendengaran maupun dari tampilannya.

Dan roti panggang yang dibuat Ruby benar-benar luar biasa. Kekayaan gradasi sepenuhnya terpancar di sini; mulai dari warna alami roti hingga warna emas sempurna di inti. Belum lagi, riasan yang tumbuh di atasnya menebarkan aroma yang sangat manis—udara segar bagi pecinta kudapan—yang bercampur dengan harum keju yang menggiurkan. Lembar-lembar sayur—bayam, bawang, mungkin terung—dan potongan ikan pun ikut mengubah penampilan asli sang koridor bertingkat.

Berhenti menilai sejenak, Nami mengambil sendoknya dan memecah lapisan cantik ini dengan perlahan, membuktikan betapa lembutnya kreasi sang pemilik penginapan.

Dan di bagian bawah, masih dalam kontrol mangkuk putih yang dibuat dari porselen, adalah sup bawang yang melarutkan perisa-perisa bubuk dan potongan sayur yang tak berbeda dari para pendiam topi yang kini berlubang. Dan dengan pecahan roti yang tenggelam ke dalam cairan hangat, apa yang berenang dalam cekungan—yang merupakan korban dari sekop milik sang pemudi—sekarang tidaklah lain dari paduan kerenyahan dan kekayaan rasa yang merekonstruksi tekstur yang semula teratur.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, tiap-tiap dari pecahan alam itu akan diterjunkan ke dalam terminal pengecap sang gadis.

Hasilnya?

_Hm_, Nami siap mengumumkan dalam pikiran, _mengesankan…_

Sendok demi sendok pun berlalu dengan elok, bahkan kedua mata sang tamu tidak berpindah, sampai yang tersisa hanyalah sedikit sup yang telah bercampur dengan potongan remah-remah; yang jelas terlalu sulit untuk dipindahkan lewat perlengkapan kecil yang menimbulkan bunyi halus setiap kali ia membentur tubuh dari sosok yang menampungnya.

Ya. Sudah dapat dipastikan; bahwa sekali lagi, Ruby berhasil membuktikan keahliannya dalam memasak.

Dan membersihkan bibirnya yang sedikit basah dengan telapak tangannya yang kiri, sang remaja—yang sebelumnya sudah pernah merasakan keanggunan dari buah tangan sang pemilik penginapan—kemudian menaruh pasangan perangkat yang telah tertumpuk tersebut di atas meja: tempat sang penunjuk waktu tengah berada. Ia pun terdiam sesaat, menjalankan peran sebagai pengamat.

_Pukul sembilan pagi lewat dua puluh tujuh menit._

Tak perlu acara terpaku di depan barisan angka tersebut.

Dan setuju dengan pernyataan yang baru saja mendidih, Nami segera mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas ornamen kayu yang kini dihuni oleh sebuah wadah makanan berwarna putih.

Dan meskipun baru berada di sana selama beberapa saat, tanpa ragu, mangkuk polos tersebut langsung ditarik oleh sang penyewa ruangan, sehingga yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu saat-saat di mana air akan menerpa dan memperbaharui kecemerlangan dari kostum yang ia kenakan.

Keluar dari ruangan tempat ia menginap, pemilik rambut merah itu segera menuju ke lorong yang terletak jauh di kanan: jalan miring yang diasimilasikan dengan rentet-rentet papan yang menyangga sesuai sumbu matematika, menjadikannya media perpindahan yang memperterang binar kecantikan dari apa yang memang lebih dari sebuah replika.

Tanpa perlu menyumbang pendapat, sang remaja pun menapaki para penopang langkah itu dengan perlahan. Dan baru sedetik ia menyentuh permukaan terendah dari sekumpulan ukiran yang semula merupakan pencakar langit tersebut, suara seorang wanita yang sangat bersemangat namun terkesan lembut pun menjemput.

"Ah, Nami!" lagu pertama dari album yang menyajikan ungkap nada sang pemilik penginapan segera dimainkan. "Taruh saja mangkuk kotor itu di sini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk pada meja registrasi. "Ayo, ikuti aku."

Dan sekejap, alis Nami mengerut; tetapi bukan karena dirinya tak senang diperintah maupun karena tidur yang tak tertata, melainkan karena perkataan dan fakta yang tak berada di lembar yang sama.

…_Ruby berbohong bahwa ia sedang sibuk?_

Sang pengelana terdiam, kesal.

…_Kau tahu, kau bisa saja langsung berkata bahwa… hmm…_

Tidak ada kelanjutan dari barisan huruf yang tak terdengar lewat telinga tersebut. Sang pemikir, setelah meninggalkan perahu putih yang menumpang padanya di atas pelabuhan kayu yang bersih dan lepas dari segala elemen ganjil, hanya melangkah kecil; mengikuti rute yang wanita di depannya ambil.

Dan dari sana, dapat terlihat bahwa selubung tanah mulai tersipu ketika notasi yang menyatukan perpindahan posisi merambat dengan merdu, walaupun para penciptanya tidak cukup tertarik untuk menyelami gubahan itu; seakan ia tidaklah lebih dari rentetan acak yang memeluk bunyi: saudara dari musik Gustafa yang kekhususannya tak sehati.

Itu benar.

Erm, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar, berhubung sosok yang lebih tua melakukannya tanpa maksud. Namun, tetap saja, poin yang terhimpun saat ini setara akibat sosok satunya: gadis yang memang jarang mengulum dalam kagum; yang tidak selamanya sanggup terpengaruh oleh harum.

Nami…

Ya. Ia sangat bingung kini, terlebih lagi setelah sekumpulan properti yang sempat digelitik oleh inspektur-inspekturnya yang kasar kembali terpapar.

_Ruby… Apa yang ingin ia bicarakan sampai membawaku ke kamarnya?_

Selagi pemikiran tersebut melintas, subjek yang tersurat di dalamnya sudah menempati salah satu sudut dari ornamen berselimutnya yang belum mampu bertindak dengan tegas; yang hanya terdiam, tak sedikit pun membisikkan permohonan kepada wanita yang biasa menghuninya untuk mengusir sang penjelajah.

"Masuklah, Nami," tawaran sang pemilik penginapan menyentuh sosok pemudi yang masih tertutup ragu, "dan… apabila kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah kautolong aku untuk menutup pintu selagi kau ada di sana? Terima kasih."

Sedikit kesulitan Nami alami ketika ia bermaksud mengatur ulang pikirannya yang terasa penuh. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia berhasil menjalankan instruksi yang baru saja ia terima tanpa perlu terlalu lama terpaku.

Dan setelahnya, adalah wajah penuh seri sang instruktor yang tersapa, beserta persegi penyimpan memori yang berkilau dalam ketidaknyamanan yang mulai menghias dan memperparah redup batin seorang remaja.

"Nami…" kejutan yang terbungkus dalam barisan tuts melampir, "aku…"

Perkataan Ruby terhenti di situ.

Lama.

Dan Nami hanya menunggu kelanjutan dari deretan huruf yang belum berganti baris tersebut; menanti dialog yang tak juga menyambut.

_Foto dalam figura itu…_

_Ugh… Mungkinkah Ruby tahu bahwa aku mengacak-acak lacinya?_

Sunyi masih terliput; dan sang pemudi, tak tahan dengan apa yang merayapinya kini, akhirnya menyusupkan suara yang ditaburi oleh sinar yang menyusup di tengah hari: hitam yang hidup sebelum datangnya pagi.

"Ruby…"

Sosok yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh segera tersadar dan menghadap sang remaja. "Ya, Nami?"

Nami menenggak ludah.

"…Tidak ada."

Sang pemilik penginapan berubah bingung. Ditatapnya wajah sang pemudi yang bermaksud menyembunyikan diri.

Dan sekejap, ia pun mengerti.

"Hihi. Tidak apa-apa, Nami. Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Memang, bertamu ke kamar orang yang belum lama kaukenal bisa membuatmu sedikit gugup. Tapi, kau tidak perlu sungkan. Duduk saja di sebelahku."

Baiklah. Mungkin ia tak benar-benar memahami apa yang bernaung dalam pemikiran sang remaja sekarang. Tetapi, tetap saja…

"Ruby…" Nami mencoba lagi, walau lebih ragu kali ini, "foto itu…"

"Foto ini?" potong wanita itu, kini benar-benar menaruh perhatian pada sang tamu. "Benar juga. Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat aku memasang foto, bukan? Hihi. Aku memang tak pernah memasang foto apa pun di penginapan maupun di kamarku sebelumnya. Foto ini sendiri baru kumasukkan ke dalam figura pagi ini, Nami. Kalau tidak salah ingat, sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu figura ini kubeli. Dan rasanya sayang juga kalau tidak pernah dipakai. Karena itu, foto ini…"

Ia terhenti sesaat.

"Ah, apakah ini yang mengganggumu, Nami? Aku minta maaf kalau aku terlalu sering melihatnya, ya. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

Kali ini, yang ditunjukkan hanyalah bening biru dari lembaran gelas yang gadis pendiam itu miliki.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi niatnya untuk menyampaikan rahasia kecil yang semula tercetus berhasil ia simpan dalam genggaman tangannya yang kini setengah tertutup. Dan ia tak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau tidak akan hal tersebut.

Setidaknya, ia dapat mengundur salah satu dari sekian banyak penentuan pilihan yang nampaknya tak akan pernah pasti baginya. Karena, saat ini, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menghirup kalimat sang pemilik penginapan yang akhirnya kembali dilepas ke udara.

"Nami… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hmph. Respon yang sudah diduga oleh sang remaja.

Sayangnya, spontanitas umum itu bukanlah keseluruhan dari apa yang ingin wanita itu katakan.

"…Nami," nada yang ia pakai semakin menghalus, seakan mencuri kepolosan udara yang melayang tak tentu; mencuri perhatian penuh dari sosok yang tak dapat berhenti memendam keruh, "a… apa kau ingin melihat figura ini?"

_Ugh…_

Ya. Lanjutan dari kalimat sederhana Ruby memang bukan apa yang gadis pintar itu perkirakan, apalagi harapkan.

Dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat ia selipkan untuk memperkaya warna tulisan yang mengering dalam surat yang tengah ia remas. Biarlah hancur, biarlah selamanya tak terbalas.

Namun, tetap saja, sekuat apa pun tenaga yang dipakai oleh para penikmat seni untuk meremukkan tiap-tiap dari bidang penyimpan ide dan hati yang tak mereka cintai, sosok-sosok pencurah emosi yang melahirkan mereka belum tentu akan berhenti. Dan itulah yang dapat disaksikan oleh beberapa pihak beruntung yang tengah menghuni suatu ruangan: tempat di mana mereka mampu menemukan dua pribadi pemijak bumi, beserta perbincangan yang tergantung tanpa tali.

"Nami…" sunyi yang membakar kembali dipadamkan, "jika kau memang ingin melihat figura ini, kemarilah. Kau tidak perlu malu. Hihi."

Sang pengelana tidak bergerak.

"Ada apa, Nami? Kau tidak ingin melihat figura ini?" lanjut pribadi yang memberikan tawaran, mencoba memastikan.

Suasana kembali senyap.

Hingga akhirnya, sketsa bulan yang terlalu jauh dari purnama serta terbalik dalam tatanan ekspansi yang tidak lagi dari atas ke bawah pun ditumpahkan bersama palet yang tertutup dalam kerimbunan spektrum-spektrumnya, tentunya oleh sang wanita setengah baya.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin melihatnya, Nami? Hihi, kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak bilang saja? Aku sepenuhnya menger—"

"Bukan."

Pemotongan dari Nami membuat Ruby terdiam sejenak. "Ya, Nami?"

Lagi-lagi jeda; namun, tidak ada tanda bahwa sang pengelana akan melepaskan dan membiarkan amplop kusut yang ia terima terinjak begitu saja.

Yang terjadi… justru sebaliknya.

"…Bukan," bisik sang gadis tegas; kepalan tangan semakin kuat. "…Bukan itu."

Sosok yang lebih tua menyimak dengan wajah yang semakin terlarut dalam emosi sang pembicara: percikan api yang terus memancar dan tertahan pada saat yang sama.

"…Foto dalam figura itu… Aku… sudah melihatnya."

Dan selesailah sudah…

Ia sudah mengatakannya.

Dan hal itu… benar-benar bukan hal yang mudah. Lebih parah lagi, tidak ada rasa lega yang ia dapatkan setelahnya. Hanya ada pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, antara tidak dan dilimpahi oleh kebahagiaan.

Haaah…

Mungkin memang benar…

Tidak selamanya helaian benang yang sempat terikat dalam pola yang tidak jelas akan memukau pemerhati ketika ia berhasil lurus kembali. Kebanyakan waktu, kekaguman hanya akan datang dari tempat yang tak pernah berganti: benang itu sendiri; yang bangga akan usainya perjalanan untuk kembali ke titik awal, juga akan raganya yang baru—yang telah menjadi siap untuk menyatukan potongan-potongan serat hingga membentuk kesatuan yang utuh, yang membesarkan hati dengan menaburkan kebahagiaan dan ledakan identitas bagi pajangan-pajangan yang tak selamanya patuh maupun rapuh.

Pertanyaannya: apakah itu cukup?

Dan adalah jawaban yang tidak senantiasa pasti yang datang: antara 'ya' dan 'tidak', 'mungkin' dan 'entahlah' sebagai penengah.

Karena, tak peduli seberapa sering kaukatakan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa rajutan yang kaubuat tidaklah buruk, harpa merdu itu akan selalu dimainkan secara khusus untuk kelompok perancang ternama tersebut. Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya mereka: pesulap yang terlampau ahli dalam mengganti wajah yang mereka pasang; yang menjahit dengan gemerincing angka yang masih saja mampu membutakan; dan yang memakai jarum tanpa benang yang terkait, hanya untuk merusak jutaan baris yang kaya akan motif.

Dan terus berjalan di atas jalur yang seakan tak berpenghuni, terus berpijak di atas kerikil yang dilemparkan tanpa letih, terus disiram oleh rintik yang segera dikeringkan oleh penguasa dari rambu utama tempat bising menemani… rasanya sulit sekali.

Di saat itulah, Nami tahu bahwa yang perlu ia lakukan adalah melarang duri-duri tersebut masuk lewat indera pendengaran; tinggal suaranya sendiri yang diperbolehkan—sebuah cara yang entah mengapa lebih mudah dijalani dibanding membungkam lubang-lubang penyayat hati yang terus bertambah tinggi seiring kehancuran mimpi, kemunculan perih.

Hingga akhirnya, kelegaan akan terasa ketika tiap-tiap dari pejalan kaki dengan mantel yang terkikis itu sampai pada tahapan hidup yang mereka harapkan: saat semua kalimat yang menjatuhkan tak perlu lagi dilebur ke dalam; saat penerimaan berkas terfokus pada apa yang dipahat dari pagi hingga malam; saat tumpuan terlihat begitu kuat dari luar—dari pasangan mata yang memar.

Rekaman waktu yang sulit untuk mempertahankan nyala…

Tempat sang pemudi kini berada.

Dan entah harus dianggap sebagai pengorbanan atau tidak; namun, hingga saat ini, oleh karena keputusan yang memberikannya kebahagiaan tersendiri tersebut, ia masih belum dapat menemukan satu hal pun yang dapat membuatnya berhenti pada satu latar, setidaknya sampai bunga yang sempat mekar tidak akan lagi layu dan meninggal.

Namun, belakangan ini… Di desa ini…

Dan belum lagi, apa yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya pagi ini…

_Orang itu…_

Ya. Orang itu.

Sosok yang masih belum dapat terhapus dari batinnya yang tak juga takluk; yang iramanya semakin jelas dan lembut, tak pernah berhenti memeluk.

"…Benarkah itu, Nami?"

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah suara yang dengan ragu keluar melambai, membuat bayang-bayang ilusi sang pemudi terkulai.

Suara Ruby…

Salah satu dari sedikit suara yang dapat ia biarkan untuk masuk.

Salah satu dari sedikit suara yang tak menusuk.

"Hihi. Kalau memang benar, untuk yang satu itu, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak," lanjut sang pemilik penginapan sambil memandang ke arah lain, secara tidak langsung mengubah raut wajah sang gadis menjadi sedikit sedih. "Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi ada perasaan berbeda yang menghampiriku begitu aku masuk ke kamar ini, begitu aku membuka laci… begitu aku melihat foto ini…"

Pribadi yang lebih tua itu pun mulai menempelkan jemarinya pada sang replika kenangan, meresapi segala hal yang ada di sana; terhipnotis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sementara itu, tamu yang merasa bahwa kehadirannya mengganggu… ia baru saja hendak melakukan salah satu kewajiban yang harus ia tanggung sebagai bayangan yang terlalu cepat menghilang. Walau, langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti, tepat ketika sebuah birama kecil diputar kembali.

"Nami… Terima kasih atas kejujuranmu."

Dan semua ketakutan pun sekejap menghilang.

Pertanda… bahwa saat-saat yang dinantikan telah datang.

Ya. Pada saat-saat seperti inilah, para penjelajah yang hanya dapat menggandeng angin akan tahu: bahwa pola revolusi yang mereka peluk tidak selamanya akan rusak oleh caci dari para pemilih pola rotasi yang masih terus melompat tanpa arah, masih terus memutar dunia dalam zona waktu yang tak tertata.

Saat-saat… di mana mereka sadar bahwa setidaknya ada satu orang yang mempercayai petunjuk dari kompas yang mereka miliki, bahkan melebihi kepercayaan mereka sendiri.

Saat-saat… seperti ini.

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi…" dialog penghibur hati ternyata masih berlanjut; dan Nami pun memaksa tiap-tiap dari perasaan asing yang terbang rendah dalam dirinya untuk berlutut. "Yang lebih penting lagi, Nami, terima kasih karena telah membantu menyelesaikan masalah Rock. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Rock ada di pantai sepanjang waktu. Tapi kau dapat menemukannya begitu saja. Hihi. Mungkin kau lebih tahu Rock dibanding aku."

_Tidak. Itu tidak benar_, pikir sang penerima pujian; walau 'tahu akan Rock' tidak terdengar seperti sanjungan baginya, melainkan sisi sejarah tempat keberuntungan bekerja yang ingin segera ia buang dari ingatan.

_Lagipula… bukankah kau yang justru lebih tahu tentang bocah bodoh itu?_

Tak mampu menelusuri rangkaian senyap yang baru saja bergema, Ruby hanya kembali memperlihatkan keceriaannya yang kondusif; yang sempat tertahan oleh gelaknya selama beberapa detik.

"Nami, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, tapi terima kasih. Nampaknya Rock memang lebih mudah bertukar pikiran dengan orang yang lebih muda sepertimu."

_Tidak. Itu tidak benar_, potong remaja yang oleh pemilik cermin coklat di depannya dihadiahkan penghargaan yang sama lagi—di mana tanggapan yang ia berikan juga sama dengan tanggapan sebelumnya, namun kali ini lebih tegas dan menyala.

"Kau tahu, Nami…" sambung Ruby; senyum masih menemani. "Saat ia menjemputku di stasiun siang kemarin, Rock… ia… meskipun hanya sebentar, ia seakan seperti dirinya yang dulu lagi… seperti sebelum… sebelum Tim pergi."

Dan bulir air mata pun tak dapat tak keluar.

Helaan napas dari sosok yang berbeda tak dapat tak terhampar.

Dan menyadari kedua hal tersebut, sang gadis seakan menerima beban yang muncul dari tempat yang tak ia kenali; yang memperkenalkannya pada perasaan yang sangat ia benci.

Simpati.

Kau tahu, tiga hari berada di sini dan lihat apa yang terjadi.

Nami benar-benar tak tahu apakah ia akan tinggal lebih lama lagi; apakah tuangan batin yang tertiup kemarin akan segera ia ingkari.

Ia juga tidak tahu apakah semua keanehan ini muncul akibat seorang pribadi yang… tidak ingin ia ingat, sekali lagi.

Namun, ia tahu bahwa ada suatu hal yang sangat tak biasa.

Bahwa barisan bintang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari persembunyian… ya, sesedikit apa pun mereka, tiap-tiap dari riuh yang terpisah dalam bidang yang didominasi satu warna itu kini membuatnya merasa terang dan hangat: sesuatu yang ternyata tak selamanya memancing pengamat; yang tak selamanya mengingatkannya untuk tak berhenti mengikat napas; yang tak membiarkan ungkapan hatinya menjadi ampas—

…yang membekas.

Yang membuat konsentrasinya terpecah, kadang menerawang ke arah cahaya di ujung sana…

Dan tidak terbayang seberapa keras usaha yang ia berikan hingga perkataan wanita di hadapannya dapat kembali masuk ke dalam dunianya yang semakin pekat; bukan lagi karena mata yang sengaja menutup, melainkan karena mata yang ingin membuka… namun takut.

Batin sang pemudi semakin teraduk.

Bayangan orang itu kembali masuk.

"Aku tak ingat Rock pernah tersenyum selebar itu belakangan ini," dialog di luar kepala segera tersimak: salah satu upaya untuk melupakan sosok yang tak henti-hentinya membuat keyakinan tersentak. "Aku… aku merasa bahwa ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Karena itu, terima kasih, Nami…"

Dan sekarang, lagi-lagi, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menghela napas; perkataan Ruby kembali terkemas.

"Terima kasih, Nami. Terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan kepercayaan Rock akan Tim yang sempat hilang."

Nami mencoba untuk memproses kalimat terakhir sang pemilik penginapan.

_Tim__… _Ayah bocah bodoh… _Pria itu…_

Dan ia tidak melanjutkan gerakan batin tersebut, memutuskan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar bingung akan segala hal yang terpapar dalam buku yang sebenarnya juga telah kehabisan halaman; bingung akan segala daulat yang tak ia miliki untuk memperbaharui dan menambah pada saat yang diperlukan; bingung akan retak yang tumbuh dalam jiwa orang-orang yang semakin terasa berharga…

Bingung… akan segalanya.

Dan sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran sekat yang membuat lawan bicaranya tak mampu meneruskan puisi yang tertulis dalam secarik kertas yang memang kerap terisi tepat sedetik sebelum ia terbakar, tanpa perintah maupun larangan yang terlanggar, Ruby kembali mengisi latar yang mulai merasa kesepian dengan kumpulan halaman yang sebisa mungkin ia layangkan—upaya melunturkan kekecewaan, upaya menyelamatkan.

Upaya memberikan ketenangan pada resapan hidup yang tak lagi ingin teriris; yang sudah terlalu lelah menangis…

"Selama ini, Nami," ucapnya sambil terus menjauhkan lembar-lembar yang ia miliki dari api, masih belum mengusap titik hujan yang turun dari jendelanya yang murni, "selama ini Rock… ia masih belum dapat sepenuhnya merelakan ayahnya untuk pergi mengelilingi dunia. Dan Tim… hihi, dia memang orang yang tak bisa membiarkan dirinya terkekang pada satu tempat."

Berhenti sejenak, adalah reaksi cepat yang diberikan wanita itu ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, mengenai Tim… Maaf aku terus menyebut namanya, Nami. Kau pasti tak tahu siapa dia itu."

…_Sebenarnya, itu…_

"Tim adalah suamiku, Nami," sang pemilik penginapan menjelaskan, tidak tahu bahwa sang pendengar sudah mampu merumuskan sebuah jawaban yang benar atas pertanyaan yang berubah bentuk ketika ia ajukan.

Dan pemudi itu… ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa; mengingat bahwa tempat di mana ia menemukan kode-kode penyusun centang tersebut adalah tempat yang seharusnya terpendam di dalam lubuk yang hanya mampu dijangkau oleh beberapa orang saja—lorong lurus yang hanyut di dalam tuangan perasaan yang tak dapat berhenti melarut, membalut.

Dan Nami… ia merasa bahwa ia bukanlah salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut.

Karena itulah, yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah merelakan jarum masa bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Bagaimanapun, retakan yang berpotensi muncul pada selubung pencermin milik sosok yang telah bersikap begitu ramah padanya jelas tidak lebih baik dibanding jutaan koin yang terbuang tanpa harus memikirkan akibat dan cara untuk memperbaiki garis-garis putus tersebut, bukan?

Dan melihat bahwa sambungan dari monolog yang diutarakan wanita di hadapannya akan segera dimulai, sosok pengamat itu pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk dan berusaha memperhatikan apa yang selama ini beterbangan dengan gemulai.

"Kau tahu, Nami, aku tak bisa menyalahkan Tim karena ia memilih untuk mengelilingi dunia dibanding tinggal di sini. Dulu, sebelum Rock lahir, kami bepergian ke berbagai pelosok dunia dan… setiap kali ia melihat benua baru, kota baru… aku bisa merasakan bahwa di saat-saat itulah, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia."

Kedua lensa kayunya yang temaram mulai terpercik oleh apa yang tak datang dari angin yang melintasi; napas menemani.

"Dan menjelang kelahiran Rock… Saat itulah kami menemukan _Forget-Me-Not Valley_."

Ruby menaruh figura yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong: tepat di samping. Kemudian, ia pun melepaskan bulir pemanen senyum yang tak begitu nyaring.

"Tim… ia selalu berkata bahwa dari seluruh tempat yang pernah kami kunjungi, matahari terbenam di sini adalah yang paling indah; seperti akan terbit lagi tepat setelah ia terbenam. Hihi, sampai sekarang, aku masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan itu."

Menatap ke tempat tamunya berdiri, pembicara yang nampaknya tak yakin akan penafsiran yang mungkin melayang di sana pun kembali pada apa yang bersemayam di hati—apa yang terasa begitu penting dan menyentuh bagi setiap pribadi.

"Satu hal yang aku tahu, Nami…" ucapnya dengan nada yang menarik sang gadis untuk semakin menyimak, "adalah bahwa sepuluh tahun yang kami jalani bersama di sini adalah yang membuat kami merasa paling bahagia. Sepuluh tahun mengasuh matahari kami yang paling berharga."

Dan di saat itulah, Nami kembali merasakan kebingungan yang sempat menghampirinya pada serentetan pembicaraan yang ia alami sebelumnya.

_Tidak pria itu, tidak Ruby… Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lihat dari…_

_Hmm…_

"Nami…" nama sang gadis kembali disebutkan, membuatnya tertimpa oleh kekesalan meski hanya sedikit; berharap agar sosok lembut yang isi batinnya tak begitu ia mengerti menyadari bahwa pengucapan identitas bukanlah hal yang penting ketika kau berada dalam konversasi yang tak sulit untuk dikontrol—dengan pasangan bibir yang menutup dan pasangan bibir yang terbuka, pasangan telinga yang soliter dan pasangan telinga yang bekerja sama.

Tetapi, tetap saja, kekesalan itu tak membuatnya berhenti mendengarkan ucapan sang wanita setengah baya.

"Andai Rock mau… andai saat itu Rock mau ikut berkelana dengan Tim… mungkin semua hal akan lebih baik."

…_Bocah bodoh saat itu? Ikut berkelana?_

Rasa sakit yang terpendam pun kembali termanifestasi, lagi-lagi dalam bentuk tetes yang turun dengan tidak pasti.

"Menurutmu, apa keputusanku untuk membiarkan Rock tinggal dan Tim pergi benar, Nami? Maksudku… Rock begitu bahagia tinggal di tempat ini, sementara Tim…"

Dan keraguan pun kembali bergemuruh.

Persis seperti waktu itu.

Wanita yang semakin terjerumus untuk memeras habis pahit yang bergumul di lidah itu lagi-lagi tak dapat berbuat banyak. Kini, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang ke arah pasangan telapak yang kosong dan tergeletak; seakan semuanya sudah terlepas, seakan gelas harapan sudah hangus dalam retak.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Rock akan memilih desa ini dibanding ayahnya. Dan Tim… ia sepenuhnya mengerti. Tapi, aku tahu benar bahwa keputusan Rock membuatnya sedih. Dan aku tahu bahwa keputusannya juga membuat Rock sedih. Aku tak bisa ingat berapa kali Rock menangis pada bulan-bulan pertama kepergian Tim…"

Helaan napas tertampung dalam nuansa yang semakin muram. Sang pemilik penginapan tanpa sadar telah melepaskan apa yang menurut sang penerima harusnya tetap terjaga; tetap berada jauh dari katup penjangkaunya yang bahkan tak ingin membuka.

Tetapi…

_Mengapa?_

"Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih benar, Nami… A-aku… aku hanya tak tahan melihat kebahagiaan mereka terkikis seperti itu…"

Setelah itu, tak terhitung jumlah isak yang terliput di dalam bibir yang saling menekan lembut; di dalam beningnya selaput—di dalam rasa takut…

Dan terlalu lelah memaksakan diri untuk memperbaiki sketsa tersebut, sang pemudi memutuskan untuk tak melakukannya, melainkan mencoba memikirkan segala perkataan dari sosok yang kini kembali dikalahkan oleh luka yang tak lagi terseka.

Dan berkali-kali dipikirkan pun… Nami… ada satu hal yang masih belum juga ia mengerti.

_Pria itu dan kebahagiaannya untuk berkelana… Bocah bodoh, keegoisan bodohnya, dan kebahagiaannya pada desa ini…_

_Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Ruby?_

Haaah…

Ia ragu apabila wanita itu sendiri tahu akan jawaban bagi pertanyaan kecilnya.

Dan sunyi pun meliput.

Sampai akhirnya…

"Ma-maafkan aku, Nami," ucap Ruby dengan senyum dan tangis yang semakin menghiasi wajah. "Aku… aku hanya berharap agar Rock bisa sabar menunggu kepulangan ayahnya, tidak peduli berapa lama."

Jemari pribadi yang masih dipenuhi oleh curahan kesedihan itu kini saling meremas. Dan darinya, giliran untuk menggariskan notasi masih belum juga dirampas.

"Dan Nami, apakah kau masih ingat?" Senyum yang ia pasang melebar. "Dua hari yang lalu, saat pertama kali kau datang ke sini… saat kau meyakinkanku bahwa Rock akan kembali… aku…"

Digelengkannya kepala, lalu ditatapnya sang pemudi.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa, Nami, tapi aku tiba-tiba saja teringat akan Tim. Seakan ia berkata bahwa Rock memang akan kembali lewat dirimu. Seakan ia berkata bahwa ia pun akan… kembali."

Nami tertekan.

_Ucapan bodoh itu…_

Perlahan, ia pun mulai menghadap ke bawah.

Dan menyadari hal itu, Ruby hanya mampu menyampaikan dialog tulus yang terbungkus dalam tatanan yang belum rapi, sebab dirinya pun sebenarnya tak berada dalam kondisi yang senantiasa ia kehendaki.

"Nami, aku tak tahu apakah kau merasakannya, tapi berkatmu, masalahku dengan Rock seakan sedikit teratasi. Karena itu, terima kasih, Nami."

Dan hal itu sama sekali tak membantu; memperparah, justru.

Berapa lama lagi ia harus berada di sini? Berapa banyak lagi kalimat sang pemilik penginapan yang harus ia cermati atau setidaknya balas dengan pantulan cermin yang masih menemani? Dan dari semua itu…

Berapa kali lagi ia harus menerima ucapan terima kasih?

Ia lelah…

Terlalu lelah.

Dan jujur saja, ia tak dapat menemukan satu hal pun yang membuatnya pantas menerima kata-kata yang Ruby tujukan padanya; yang menurutnya hanya masuk akal apabila diberitakan dari bibir yang tak sering terpisah dari pasangannya.

Hanya layangan usang yang tanpa sengaja kembali sebelum ditiup oleh sang pemutar bumi dan disangkutkan pada sesal dan potret benang yang mengikuti. Rasanya, tidak ada yang perlu dilekatkan dengan tapal yang melukai tiap kali diperbaharui dan dilengkapi, meski justru memperkuat pada saat yang tak disadari—saat angan yang memenuhi tak lagi terlihat akibat bening lensa yang sekejap pergi; yang semoga saja dapat kembali sebelum tujuan yang berdetak tak lagi terasa di kaki.

Haaah…

Semua ini benar-benar menyiksa bagi sang pemudi; benar-benar menyakiti.

Lagipula…

_Bukankah lebih baik apabila bocah itu pergi?_

Nami lagi-lagi tak mengerti. Sungguh tak mengerti.

Dan mungkin… ia memang tidak perlu.

Sebab kini, cahaya manis yang mengerumuni pemancar hati dari sosok pemberi kasih mulai terlihat; semakin terang ketika bayi kecil dalam foto yang ia usap menggeliat.

_"_…_Matahari yang bersinar begitu terang."_

Benar.

Mungkin itulah masalahnya.

Nami… ia tak pernah paham.

Tentang bagaimana desir yang tak memantau debur dapat menggesek lidah kereta putih dengan rasa yang begitu lembut; tentang bagaimana tiupan dalam huruf dapat mengangkat sosok dengan rambat nama yang menggantung; tentang bagaimana ia tak lagi harus mematung, tak lagi harus menghitung…

Ya.

Ia tak pernah paham akan semua hal itu.

Namun, apabila seluruh hal tersebut—bagian dari bendungan jernih yang penuh oleh keragaman yang tak pernah ingin dibilas—memang tercantum pada teduh yang sengaja dilepas kepada lamunan asing yang tak juga pulas, maka, ia sadar: bahwa sebesar apa pun rintik-rintik ketidakpahaman yang menaunginya, mereka tidaklah lebih dari payung yang akan kembali mengembara setelah beberapa masa.

Ya. Pasti masih ada sesuatu yang lain: sesuatu yang serupa.

Erm, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya serupa—mungkin tercelup dalam bidang lukis yang berbeda, mungkin masuk dalam baris tak tentu yang menjalin orkestra, mungkin tidak nyata…

Namun, pasti ada.

Dan saat ini, ia hanya belum menemukannya.

Belum mengingatnya…

"Nami," sang pemilik penginapan kembali menambal lubang interaksi yang sebenarnya tak selamanya—dan tak benar-benar ia anggap—buruk, lagi-lagi dengan awalan yang secara perlahan mengetuk. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Sang pengelana memancarkan rupa yang sedikit berhalangan dengan apa yang melayang tanpa lebih dahulu tertulis.

"Bagaimana, Nami?" tanya wanita itu lagi. "Bukankah semua ini betul-betul aneh? Maksudku… hidup ini. Kita tak bisa mengaturnya, seperti aku yang tak bisa melawan kehendak hati Tim untuk pergi mengelilingi dunia dan keinginan Rock untuk pergi ke kota. Entah mengapa, sesuatu yang sedih pasti selalu akan terjadi…"

Nami terdiam. Menghirup kesimpulan-kesimpulan kecil yang tergulung dalam lipatan udara, ia pun menetapkan posisi di mana relungnya yang penuh menunda pengeluaran kata-kata.

Karena itu, wanita yang lebih tua pun melanjutkan.

Dan sesuatu yang aneh terpancar dari bulir tempat ranggas penjernihnya membentang: bulir cerah yang mengulum semesta, pemantul dimensi lain yang sulit namun terasa punah—cahaya kecil yang menangkap bulir lain yang semakin hilang arah; yang menyentuh pemikiran lembut yang sudah tak tahan akan sketsa yang tercipta kala sang pemilik terjaga.

Haaah…

Berapa kali lagi ia harus mengatakannya?

"Terima kasih, Nami," desakan kecil yang mengharapkan pengertian tersemat, "di saat-saat sedih seperti ini… di saat-saat di mana Rock dan aku mempunyai masalah-masalah seperti ini… kau datang."

_Tidak._

"Nami… kau benar-benar seorang penyelamat."

_Deg._

Dan begitulah isi dari pernyataan sang pemilik penginapan yang sudah tak dapat gadis itu tolak; yang memberi bukti tentang sisi pendiamnya yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengingat: bahwa sampai kapan pun, rangkaian titik yang terlalu pendek dan tercetak miring pada lembar pengantar yang sudah mengering tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan ketukan yang jauh lebih cepat.

Haaah…

…_Mengapa?_

_Apa?_

Kejelasan yang tidak ada, sehingga sang pemudi hanya berharap agar dirinya masih dapat menemukan kebesaran hati dalam kesibukan peluang; yang mungkin saja tersangkut pada tetes pedoman yang hendak mengisi ruang—yang belum terbuang.

Dan tanpa menunggu pikirannya menjernihkan diri, rintik tak terlihat itu pun jatuh; begitu pelan hingga membuat pola baru terseduh dalam cangkir yang sudah bosan mementaskan keruh.

"Kau tahu, Nami," sang pelukis gerimis berkata, ditemani oleh ruang pemeran awan yang menutup sesaat sebelum kembali membuka, "sebenarnya, sudah lama sekali sejak tempat ini kedatangan tamu sepertimu: tamu yang benar-benar menginap. Dan sepertinya, aku… aku merasa sangat senang ketika bisa kembali melayani tamu sepertimu lagi. Semuanya membuatku memiliki sesuatu yang pasti untuk dikerjakan. Semuanya membuatku terlupa sejenak akan…"

Hening.

Dan dari tiap-tiap jejak udara yang tak lagi ingin dipungut, dari tiap-tiap keluh yang oleh apa pun selain lensa dan bening tulus yang berbicara lewatnya pasti luput; sang pemudi tentu tahu langkah berikut dari tapak nada yang sampai sekarang belum terlanjut.

Ya. Sesuai dugaannya, apa yang semula runtuh kini kembali gugur lewat kejujuran selaput.

Dan Nami… ia ingin pergi.

Ia tidak ingin melihat semua ini.

Namun, semuanya tidak membaik, justru tirai terangkat dan pemain tanpa persiapan terkuak; membuat serangkaian serikat yang semula tak berpihak menyatu dalam garis yang terlalu tipis—yang sederhana namun mampu membuat apa yang sudah terhapus kembali terlukis.

Hingga akhirnya, pikiran sang remaja pun semakin tergganggu, menyisakan bagian diri yang begitu geram; yang mengira bahwa ia tak lagi akan terkejar oleh dentam yang telah menaunginya dalam hitungan yang beruntungnya belum mencapai jam.

_"Dan saat kau berada di tempat yang tidak kauinginkan… memang kau ingin berlari dari sana, tetapi…"_

Tetapi apa?

Sang pemudi tidak ingin menjawab. Terhadap seruan kecil yang tersembunyi dalam ingatan, ia hanya menggertak.

Namun, tetap saja, latar itu tidak juga retak.

Dan hal itu—hal yang begitu membingungkan itu—membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Mungkinkah apa yang ia perlu lakukan hanyalah berhenti mencari jalan keluar dan mulai memahami apa yang ingin disampaikan pembungkus nyawanya yang tak lagi benar-benar datar; di mana semua hal itu tidaklah lebih dari pencarian seseorang yang tak akan pernah meninggalkan dan akan selalu rela untuk ikut terbakar?

Haaah…

Benar ataupun tidak, saat ini, ia masih belum dapat sepenuhnya percaya—satu lagi dari sekian alasan mengapa masalah tak henti-hentinya muncul selain dari apa yang telah tentu: apa yang sudah menyediakan sakit dan pecah untuk dipanggul, yang sudah membekalinya dengan katup yang tak begitu resonan dan justru tumpul, yang merangkul…

Kadang dengan pedih yang menekan, kadang dengan pecahan kaca yang memperbanyak momen tanpa tawa untuk disimpan. Keduanya hadir untuk mengingatkan…

Antara lain tentang jenuh yang kini terkalahkan oleh apa yang lagi-lagi membuat kedamaian terusir: dunia yang senantiasa menyentuh dan mengukir; yang kembali menyatakan diri tepat ketika sambutan yang sempat terhenti mengalir.

"Hihi, maafkan aku, Nami. Aku pasti membuat pagimu terasa janggal dengan menangis seperti ini, ya?"

Nami tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa itu salah. Sementara, respon yang tidak ada sama sekali tak Ruby anggap sebagai masalah.

"Kalau begitu… apa kau perlu sup _gratin_ lagi?"

Haaah…

Percayalah, seluruh pembicaraan ini sudah semakin tidak masuk akal baginya. Cukup hatinya yang dipenuhi oleh ketidakhampaan yang justru membawa sengsara.

Bagaimanapun, ada kehangatan yang juga terasa di dalam sana; yang entah mengapa tak dapat sepenuhnya ia peluk saat ini. Dan karena itulah, dirinya hanya menggelengkan kepala, menyampaikan sapaan halus yang secara tak sadar dipelajari oleh setiap pengelana.

Dan beruntunglah karena Ruby sepenuhnya menangkap maksud sang remaja.

"Ah? Begitukah? Tidak apa-apa, Nami. Aku hanya menawarkan karena kau kelihatan agak pucat dan kurasa memakan sesuatu yang hangat bisa membantumu. Tapi, untuk apa memaksa bila kau memang tidak mau?"

Haaah…

Bahkan balasan dari pemilik penginapan itu kini diwarnai oleh nada yang kembali fasih entah karena apa. Dan hal ini hanya membuat sang tamu gusar karena masih tak mampu menemukan garis akhir yang dapat mengamankannya: pertidaklanjutan lintasan yang tak lagi mengharuskan penerimaan tuntunan dan arah.

Sepertinya, wanita itu masih belum mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya dari kemunculan ekspresi yang sedang menjembatani pola pikir figur yang lebih muda: lukisan padam yang belum menghanguskan tiup kehadiran; yang berharap agar hembusan kaku itu dapat segera membinasakan, membuat cahaya lupa akan hasrat dan peran.

Dan kini, untuk kesekian kalinya, lemparan-lemparan pemasok rentang kehidupan yang terlalu sering masuk untuk mendorong keluar kawan kelamnya berhasil menyatakan kehadirannya dengan sempurna.

Dan sang pemudi…

Seperti biasa, ia masih belum mau mengalah.

Dan menghadapi ini, wanita di hadapannya pun sekejap mengerti.

Tentang kekuatan dari kalimat dan waktu; tentang terhantarkannya sekumpulan lagu—apa yang betul-betul mengganggu.

Karena itu, ia pun segera menyajikan nampan yang penuh oleh apa yang diyakininya akan memenuhi keringnya tenggorokan sang pengunjung berambut merah; sama sekali tak terbesit pemikiran bahwa ia baru saja mengalah.

"Nami… Tidakkah kau setuju bahwa ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuk berkeliling? Pagi ini begitu cerah dan kurasa kau akan senang sekali apabila bisa melihat pagi di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_. Pagi di sini benar-benar indah, terutama pada musim semi seperti ini." Ditariknya cawan pembicaraan yang isinya nyaris menguap; sementara dalam genggaman telah siap tuangan yang hendak menetap. "Dan kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarkanmu untuk berkenalan dengan para tetangga. Mereka pasti senang sekali bertemu dengan orang baru sepertimu, Nami."

Diam sejenak.

Hingga akhirnya, jawaban yang sudah terduga mencuat dari subjek yang merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar pernyataan lawan bicaranya.

"…Ti… tidak usah."

Ruby tersenyum. "Baiklah, Nami. Kalau begitu, apabila kau memerlukanku, maka aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Mungkin ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam, tapi itu pun masih lama."

Dielusnya kembali papan yang jiwanya mulai menahan diri untuk tak menjalar.

"Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih, Nami. Kuharap kau menikmati pagi yang indah ini."

Seharusnya ia mengangguk kecil, namun sang pengelana hanya menunggu beberapa detik sebelum bergerak mendekati pintu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, langkahnya terasa ragu.

Haaah…

Sungguh aneh…

Padahal, semuanya sudah berakhir, namun ia tetap saja merasakan kepekatan yang perlahan-lahan meremukkan hati.

Dan semuanya… terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.

Pada suatu hari, kau adalah selembar kertas yang mengapung dalam kerenggangan udara; dan hari berikutnya, kau menjadi apa yang tak lagi cukup ringan untuk diterbangkan ke lautan patah yang berbeda—yang memang tak dapat disentuh bahkan oleh layar penangkap nuansa, yang tak lagi menyiratkan cahaya…

Yang lelah.

Dan sekarang, ketika sangkar—yang mengajukan permintaan dari dalam atas nyanyian yang sebenarnya tak begitu memukau—akhirnya terbuka, tersisa robekan tak dikenal yang terikat oleh lapisan pemasok kehidupan pada lembar tanpa pena namun penuh tinta miliknya; terus mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tak menengadah, mencoba untuk terlepas dari apa yang sebenarnya membuat celah kecil sang penulis terjaga.

Dan setidaknya, untuk kali ini ia berhasil; entah dalam panduan yang terpanggil atau hanya dalam kesempatan yang terambil.

Namun berhasil…

Kala tanah menerapkan ketukan yang sudah dapat dirasakan apa yang tidak lagi tertolak oleh gravitasi; kala hamburan arus itu tak lagi sepenuh tenaga mendeburkan helai-helai lembut yang semula menghalangi untuk mencium pipi.

Apa yang benar saat ini, namun menyimpan kejanggalan yang membuyarkan prinsip pribadi.

Dan sebagai salah satu pengecualian yang mencibir ketel yang isinya telah membeku, biarlah apa yang mulai terasa seperti pelarian itu membawanya ke sudut nyawa yang lebih baku; yang tak perlu membuatnya menyentuh apa yang mungkin akan selalu terjatuh, apa yang sudah terlambat untuk dibasuh, dan apa… yang belakangan ini rapuh.

Haaah…

_Pagi yang bodoh._

Ya. Memang pagi yang sangat bodoh bagi sang pemudi.

Mimpi bodoh, sakit kepala bodoh, perasaan bodoh, pembicaraan bodoh, serta perlakuan bodoh selama kunjungannya ke desa itu yang mengantarkannya pada situasi penuh kebodohan ini.

Semua bodoh. Tidak mungkin tidak. Tidak apabila sudah berkaitan dengan dirinya. Tidak sejak semula. Dan sekalipun tidak ada yang menyalahkannya, ia yakin bahwa ialah yang bersalah atas kebodohan yang ia terima.

Tunggu dulu… Ia merasa bersalah? Sejak kapan? Bukankah sudah tidak sejak—

_Cukup._

Ya. Cukup. Nami sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tak lagi ingin memikirkan ucapan-ucapan lampau yang mengerumuninya dalam sektor zaman yang baru saja bekerja. Oleh karena itu, dirinya pun kembali terdiam selagi sang pengawal berdiri menghadapnya dengan rupa yang bersahabat; yang sejujurnya ingin ia pinjam, meski hanya untuk diremas setelah sorot-sorot asing terlepas.

Beruntungnya, untuk kali ini, ia masih dapat menahan diri; sehingga tidak lama kemudian, tepat ketika bunyi kecil mengambil tempat, ia tahu bahwa hatinya telah sedikit terangkat.

Pada saat itulah, seulas senyum seakan terhias pada wajah yang tak lagi terlihat.

Dan kembali dibalas… dengan helaan napas.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dilihat dari empat segi pun, aku tidak akan tahu;_

_karena dua dari mereka ragu, dua dari mereka bukan aku._

_Direkam dalam empat tabung pun, aku tidak akan butuh;_

_karena dua dari mereka patuh, dua dari mereka bukan aku._

_Disulap dari empat koyak batin pun, aku tidak akan mau;_

_karena dua dari mereka bisu, dua dari mereka bukan aku._

_Dua segi ragu, dua tabung patuh, dua koyak bisu—tidakkah kau tahu?_

_Bahwa semua lumpuh, bahwa semua rubuh, bahwa semua jatuh…_

_Bahwa semua sisakan… apa yang bukan…_

_aku._

* * *

**Extra disclaimer:**

Informasi umum tentang _gratin_ diambil dari _ .org(slash)wiki(slash)Gratin_, sedangkan informasi tentang sup _gratin _diambil dari _www__.__ifood__.__tv__(slash)__recipe__(slash)__french-onion-soup-gratine_.

**Author's notes:**

Daftar kata sulit:  
1) Statistik: kumpulan informasi berisi angka yang berfungsi menunjukkan status, contohnya diagram, grafik, dan sebagainya.  
2) Eksekusi: penjatuhan hukuman yang sifatnya legal.  
3) Visualisasi: penggambaran.  
4) Senarai: daftar.  
5) Perfeksionis: sifat yang menuntut kesempurnaan.  
6) Rekonstruksi: pembangunan ulang.  
7) Asimilasi: proses penyerapan suatu atau beberapa budaya yang berbeda dengan budaya tertentu untuk mencapai satu kesatuan yang dinamis.  
8) Kondusif: mendukung.  
9) Daulat: kekuasaan.  
10) Konversasi: pembicaraan; perbincangan.  
11) Soliter: sendiri.  
12) Manifestasi: proses pengubahan suatu hal yang abstrak seperti emosi menjadi bentuk yang lebih nyata.

Terima kasih. :')

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan, apresiasi, segala bentuk kepedulian, dan hal apa pun yang kalian lakukan selama ini. -sigh- Terima kasih.

-sigh-

Dan kalau boleh memberi tahu, membaca fic ini dari chapter awal sampai chapter ini… gue merasa sangat… -sigh- beruntung. Entahlah… Gue hanya merasa kalau sejak awal dari fic ini, gue… erm… berkembang, baik sebagai penulis maupun sebagai pribadi… Dan, sungguh, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membantu gue untuk sampai di tahapan di mana gue berada sekarang; dan untuk semua hal yang mungkin akan kalian lakukan di masa mendatang.

Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. :')

Dan… erm… maaf jika seandainya update gue memang terlalu lama dan tidak memuaskan; juga apabila fic ini tidak pernah selesai… Tetap saja, gue sangat senang karena sudah bisa mengupdate sampai sejauh ini dan ingin terus berusaha. ;) Dan apresiasi kalian benar-benar membantu. Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan mereka. Once again, I feel so lucky, guys.

Dan… gue tahu kalau kuota kata di chapter ini memang cukup besar dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya -empat kali lebih panjang dari perkiraan gue semula, haha-, karena itu gue harap kalian dapat menghindari pemaksaan diri dalam membaca. :) Erm, tentu saja gue senang apabila ada yang ingin membaca cerita gue, tapi, erm… maaf, gue hanya merasa sedih -dan khawatir- apabila karya gue berkali-kali menambah beban dan menghilangkan kesempatan kalian untuk merasa bahagia, jadi… -sigh- Bagaimanapun, terima kasih.

Haaah… Pada akhirnya, gue hanya berharap cerita ini dapat menjadi sesuatu yang dapat dinikmati dan memberikan pengaruh yang membangun terhadap para pembaca sekalian. Wishful thinking again, I know. Tetapi, tetap saja… heh. -apanya yang 'heh'?-

Lalu, maaf apabila chapter ini kesannya agak kurang jelas plot dan tujuannya atau apabila pembicaraan antara Nami dan Ruby kurang masuk akal -gue harap semua itu hanya perasaan gue aja, tapi pendapat selalu diterima, heh-. Juga… erm… melihat bahwa tema flashback dengan misteri masa lalu karakter seperti ini sudah cukup banyak dipakai, gue minta maaf apabila ada kesamaan yang rasanya dominan. Semoga tidak ada. ^_^; Heh, maaf harus membahas ini… Gue hanya… takut, gue rasa… -sigh-

Moving on, terima kasih lagi atas apresiasi yang telah kalian berikan. :') Semuanya begitu membangun, memberi gue alasan dan kebahagiaan untuk terus melanjutkan, dan… well, heart-warming -heh, sudah cukup lama juga gak pakai kata itu; plak-. Untuk chapter ini pun, gue harap kalian bisa menikmatinya seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada. Review tentu saja diharapkan. 8D Haha.

Juga, kalau boleh memberitahu sedikit, di chapter ini, ada bagian yang benar-benar spoil alur utama cerita yang sudah gue pikirkan. :P Anehnya, bagian itu ditulis tanpa maksud untuk memberi spoiler, melainkan tuangan imajinasi tanpa arah yang jelas. Jadi, benar-benar kebetulan. Gue sendiri kaget pas proofread dan ketemu bagian itu -dan gue pun bingung untuk apa gue menulis tentang ini but coincidence sure is interesting; plak-.

Dan ya, kalau sesuai rencana, gue rasa gue akan terus memasukkan Nami -I just love her, sorry- dalam kondisi-kondisi menyengsarakan seperti ini. One of my guilty pleasure, I have to admit. :P -ditendang-

Akhir kata, terima kasih lagi, semuanya… Entahlah… Rasanya sangat membahagiakan untuk mendapat dukungan dari kalian; mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang peduli pada karya gue sebesar ini. -sigh- Thank you so much… Gue juga berharap agar dapat terus mengupdate dengan maksimal. Karena, pada akhirnya, menulis memberi gue kebahagiaan dan… gue benar-benar ingin memberikan yang terbaik sebisa mungkin. Thank you for making me feel this happy, guys. :')

Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini. Dan maaf karena author's notesnya semakin lama semakin panjang… -sampai tiga halaman lebih di Microsoft Word; plak- Haha. Wish good luck and happiness to all of you and see you guys in the next chapter! ;) _edited. thanks for the comments._


	7. halaman tujuh

**Summary:** _Tik._ Demikian satu dari sekian suara yang mengelilingi. _Tik._ Suara yang masih menghampiri… _Tik, tik._ Seakan mengolok-olok sang pemudi.

**Disclaimers:** Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life © 2004 by Victor Interactive Software and Marucome, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: DS © 2006 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Notes:** third person POV, AU, OC.

* * *

Kabur.

Ia baru saja kabur.

Berkas hangat yang tertampung dalam cawan tulang; ya, ia baru saja kabur, meninggalkan lubang-lubang hitam yang tak tertambal—papan catur yang tak kekal, pulang dan pergi layaknya kapal.

Haaah…

Pada dasarnya, semua orang tahu bahwa beberapa dari mereka mungkin akan rindu, hingga akhirnya hanya mampu melewati garis langit dengan jenuh; menunggu waktu di mana mereka dapat kembali bersama rintik pagi penyentuh, membawa serpihan kebahagiaan baru bagi semangat yang terkikis oleh kedamaian langit ungu, serta terpingkal oleh lelucon tunggal yang terhafal sejak kunjungan ke negeri tempat ombak mengujungkan deru.

Ah, perpisahan…

Kadang menafsirkan arti kehidupan, kadang meniadakan harapan.

Dan di samping itu, adalah dirinya juga yang membuat setiap orang mempertanyakan arti dari sebuah pertemuan: apabila serbuk hidup yang ia kandung dapat terbang lebih lama; apabila suatu hari ia akan mampu mengutarakan kabar sebelum lelehnya mahkota yang senantiasa terbentuk sebelum membuka mata.

Mungkin datang, mungkin pulang…

Mengapa tak mampu dikekang?

Haaah…

Bagaimanapun, saat ini, bubuk-bubuk pekat telah lenyap dari lapisan penglihat, digantikan oleh titik-titik muram yang terlalu lemah untuk mendarat selain di atas puing-puing sepat; permata disembunyikan, dipeluk erat.

Dan di tengah gelap yang semakin mendekap, tersisa seorang gadis yang sejak awal memang tak memiliki sayap.

Ya. Dalam perjalanan panjangnya, tidak pernah sekali pun ia berhadapan dengan lembar penerbang yang mengembang apalagi mengepak kencang; yang bukan menghindar maupun bersembunyi, bukan menunggu pendewasaan hati—memang sejak lama sudah tidak ia miliki. Lama; sudah lama sekali.

Karena itulah, dapat dipastikan bahwa ia tak lagi begitu memerlukan keberadaan mendung yang senantiasa menyandarkan kaki kaum pemimpi pada tanah saat sampul cahaya menari bersama angkasa putih—apa yang selalu menjadi penjaga hati. Tidak; semua itu tidak ia perlukan. Tidak kini.

Sebaliknya, sampul cahaya sang gadis justru muncul dalam fraksi pemantul: sepasang sampul cahaya yang sedikit gelap; yang anehnya menonjol dalam pudar biru serupa dan hijau pemandangan yang menyala.

Itu saja.

Tidak ada yang lain di sana.

Hanya dirinya dan mereka, dilingkupi malam dan dihibur oleh percik-percik yang terlampau diam.

Dan menunggu beberapa lama, gadis itu pun akhirnya menggerakkan kepala, nampaknya sadar akan hambarnya spektrum yang pelangi tularkan pada latar yang seharusnya sudah lenyap seandainya peri bekerja lebih cepat—bagian dari kisah sang laut yang beberapa halaman lalu olehnya terlewat.

Haaah…

Pola pikir yang berjalan dalam kebebasan yang justru mengikat, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa layar rimbun sang remaja mulai mencoba meraba dan mencari pancaran dari sebentuk kelabu yang lebih murni sekarang.

Sebuah kelabu yang semakin kelabu; lebih kelabu dari apa yang cermin di depannya tampilkan—pencerahan bagi cerminnya yang semakin lama semakin berlabuh ke dalam.

Haaah…

Hitam, hitam…

Mengapa dirinya belum menerkam?

Karena apabila sudah, ia yakin bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi dihadapkan pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang jawabannya sendiri seolah-olah tak boleh diketahui; seolah tersimpan hanya untuk dipercayai dan diperbaiki—tidak akan sengaja keluar untuk mengemis maki, membunuh diri…

Apa yang dicari gadis itu, hanya dirinya yang tahu. Apa yang ia tunggu, mungkin tak lebih dari perpindahan waktu. Apa yang waktu tunggu, nampaknya ia sendiri ragu—terlampau ragu hingga tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menanyakan cara untuk menghentikan detak yang masih saja terus ditabuh; yang tidak akan penting lagi saat semua ketidakpastian telah mengumpul dalam kalbu.

Dan hingga sekarang pun, dirinya masih diam di situ.

Sendirian.

Dikelilingi apa pun selain teman.

Sepasang lensa buram… memacu pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

**-(halaman tujuh)-**

_Klek._

_Tap tap._

Sekadar memenuhi kebiasaan, malam itu, langkah kaki kembali berdentang dalam gulungan keras yang dijadikan rata; menciptakan kebisingan kecil yang pada akhirnya tidak bertahan lama. Semua karena sang pencipta nada tiba-tiba saja berhenti untuk mengusir kerumunan elemen penyejuk, mencegah mereka masuk melalui pintu yang akan segera ia tutup; nyawa meredup.

_Klek._

Dan dalam sekejap, jumlah pengunjung pun berkurang, walaupun sosok yang bertanggung jawab atas merosotnya angka elemen pelayang di tempat tersebut tidak peduli sama sekali. Sebaliknya, ia hanya menggeser pandangan ke arah seorang wanita dan putranya: sepasang pribadi yang tengah menjalin benang berisi wacana dua arah; di mana nada yang tersemat, meskipun hanya sesaat, telah mampu membuat denyut idenya terulum bara.

_Ruby dan bocah itu bertengkar lagi? Hmm… Sepertinya bocah bodoh ini takkan berhenti membuat masalah._

Berpikir seperti itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk tak berpartisipasi dalam acara debat di hadapannya; hanya memandang dalam diam dan bermaksud menaiki tangga, meskipun rencananya tersebut akhirnya terbatalkan begitu suara dari salah satu subjek yang ia amati berdentang.

"Oh, Nami!" seru sang wanita saat figur seorang gadis terjun ke dalam sudut penglihatannya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Kedipan tak khusus dari gadis yang dimaksud; dan wajah wanita di hadapannya pun perlahan-lahan menghalus, tak lagi terkejut.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan pulang secepat ini, Nami. Tadinya kupikir kau akan pulang lebih malam, jadi aku belum sempat memasak makan malam untukmu. Oh…" Raut wajahnya kini berubah khawatir diikuti pergeseran mata ke arah sang tamu.

Dan yang ia temukan adalah sedikit gerakan pada kedua tirai jendela sang pemudi untuk yang kedua kali, namun kali ini lebih berarti. Terlihat bahwa pasangan lensa biru miliknya memancarkan cahaya yang lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya; seakan berusaha menghibur, mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut tidaklah apa-apa.

Dan sebagai upaya untuk merespon, senyum pun mengembang di wajah pribadi yang lebih tua; disusul oleh kemunculan lengkung ekspresif yang serupa pada raut seorang bocah.

"Wah, wah," interupsi tak diharapkan menggema, "kau datang tepat pada waktunya, Nami."

Dan tepat ketika kalimat sosok paling muda itu mencapai jeda, Nami mengembalikan tampilan wajahnya yang biasa. Tikungan alis muncul paling pertama.

Di saat yang bersamaan, dua bulir cermin yang disiram tanah milik satu-satunya ibu di sana menunjukkan kecemasan yang tak mampu disekap, sehingga dirinya pun ikut menggarap lahan penuh ucap.

"Rock, jang—"

"Ayolah, Ibu! Kan Ibu yang bilang sendiri kalau aku boleh pergi keluar setelah jam delapan malam asalkan ditemani orang yang lebih tua. Dan… ini…" Kedua telapak tangannya dibuka, diarahkan pada sang pengelana, lalu digerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah. "Ini, Ibu! Ada orang ini! Nami kan lebih tua. Aku boleh pergi kalau ditemani Nami, kan?"

Keyakinan sang ibu terguncang. "Tapi, Rock, Nami belum tentu mau—"

"Pasti ia mau menemaniku, Ibu!"

Kedua alis Nami semakin mengerut; kalimat Rock masih bertaut, "Ayolah, Ibu… Nami orang yang bisa Ibu percayai, kan? Biarkan ia menemaniku pergi, oke?"

"Tapi, Nami belum bilang bahwa ia tidak keberat—"

"Jangan permasalahkan itu." Setelah berhasil memotong kalimat ibunya lagi, sang anak mengibas-ngibaskan salah satu dari kedua telapak tangannya dan mendekati figur yang tengah diperbincangkan. "Apa Ibu tidak bisa melihat kalau Nami tak mungkin keberatan?"

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian menggait tangan sang remaja.

_Hei, apa yang…_

"Kita ini teman baik, Ibu! Mana mungkin Nami keberatan! Hei, Nami, kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Hening.

Sang pemilik rambut pirang kembali tersenyum; kerut kecil di kening, "Kubilang, kau tidak keberatan, kan, Nami?"

Hening lagi.

Rock segera membelokkan indera penglihatnya yang kecewa pada kemampuan menangkap suara kedua rekannya yang ia sangka melemah. Dan ia pun dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa dugaan teropongnya itu ternyata salah. Sebab, yang ia temukan adalah bidang lukis yang tiga dari empat sisinya dibingkai oleh rajutan benang merah; yang, bersama-sama dengan tumpahan cat yang tak menentu, menggariskan cercah ilusi atas corak yang pada dasarnya hendak mendekati runtuh.

Dan corak tersebut sekejap saja sudah membuat corak remaja yang mencoba menyabotase realita itu gugup; senyum diperintah untuk masuk.

"Ehehehehe, Nami ini lucu sekali, deh," disikutnya gadis itu sebelum tawa yang dipaksakan bergaung; dialog berlanjut, "…umm, ini, lho, Ibu. Lihat, kan? Saking akrabnya aku dan Nami, ia sampai pura-pura diam begini. Lihat, kan? Ehehehehe."

Dan saat ini, sangat mungkin bagi bocah yang tak dapat berhenti berbohong itu untuk merasa bosan atas tanggapan yang ia terima.

Sebab, untuk kesekian kalinya, hening kembali merajalela.

"Wah, wah, Nami lapar, kan, ya? Sebaiknya Ibu cepat-cepat masak buat Nami, deh. Kan kasihan dia." Belum mendapat balasan atas improvisasi dadakannya, ia menambahkan, "Terus, selama Ibu masak, daripada Nami tidak punya kerjaan apa-apa, lebih baik ia menemaniku pergi. Ya, kan? Semuanya setuju?"

Suasana yang tak ia senangi kembali menemani.

Dan suasana tersebut kembali ia usir pergi.

"Oke, tidak ada yang menjawab… Artinya, semua setuju! Hore! Ayo kita pergi, Nami!"

Rock, setelah seenaknya memutuskan sendiri, segera menarik Nami mendekati pintu keluar. Tentunya, remaja yang memang tak senang disentuh oleh orang lain itu mencoba menghindar—hal ini sudah diduga oleh sang bocah. Justru, umpan balik yang diberikan ibunyalah yang berselisih dengan perkiraannya semula.

"…Berhati-hatilah di jalan… Rock."

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei… makasih."

Rock, selagi pasangan sepatunya terayun di bawah, sudah berkali-kali menghadiahkan benturan pada jalur berbatu yang tengah ia geluti; di mana dalam ritme waktu yang serupa, benturan-benturan pasif lain masih terus saja menemani dalam gema yang tak tertangkap telinga, belum berhenti menjalar dari batinnya yang mulai merasa lelah.

Dalam sampul yang jauh lebih hitam dan tinggi, sekelompok awan buram lagi-lagi menyubur dan berganti; berkumpul dan membangun diri dalam lingkup yang sekadar meniru kilasan warna dari latarnya yang abadi, berpisah dan melelang janji lewat keutuhan kosakata yang tidak nyata sama sekali—tinggal tanah yang harus sabar menanti sebelum dahaganya terobati.

Memang, adalah suatu tanda yang terlampau jelas bahwa komunitas yang retak itu sudah tak sabar untuk melukis di atas bejana yang tak berlubang…

Namun, tetap saja, pada akhirnya, mereka masih memberikan waktu bagi ksatria hidup yang berada di ruang terbuka untuk mencari perisai yang melayang; sebab hanya dengan begitulah, ksatria-ksatria tersebut dapat berlindung dari tumpahan bening yang akan segera mereka luncurkan.

Dan kembali pada dunia bawah, saat ini, seorang ksatria yang sangat muda nampaknya belum begitu tertarik untuk mencari perlindungan atas tanda runtuhnya kerajaan awan; terlalu sibuk mencoba membuat ksatria yang berjalan di belakangnya memetik buah pembicaraan yang ia tanggalkan.

Haaah…

Entah berapa lama waktu yang telah—dan akan—terbuang…

Namun, sepertinya akan lama sekali; apalagi setelah melihat bahwa hingga saat ini, pohon yang ia tanam masih dipenuhi oleh peri-peri cantik yang ranum—pertanda bahwa citraan lidah yang mereka tawarkan tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat prajurit pendiam itu kagum, apalagi menyusul dengan melodi hati yang teringat akan dentum.

Ya. Sejak tadi saja, tidak ada balasan yang ia dapat dari pemudi tersebut. Tidak satu pun.

Yang ada hanyalah sunyi… dan cermin biru yang belum boleh dibagi.

Kondisi yang memprihatinkan, memang. Namun, bukan berarti dirinya menyerah.

"Ayolah, Nami, jangan marah begitu," ucap sang bocah yang kemudian menghela napas dalam perbatasan kalimat; beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali menjaring deret alfabet yang senantiasa taat untuk dipahat. "Asal kau tahu saja, ini pilihan terakhir bagiku: menyeretmu untuk menemaniku pergi. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Soalnya, kudengar, hari ini hari terakhir Lumina akan ada di rumahnya sebelum ia pergi ke luar kota untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Jadi, aku benar-benar harus pergi mengunjunginya."

Tembok transparan masih berdiri mengelilingi sosok yang tidak ingin menjadi lawan bicara pemilik rambut pirang tersebut; begitu lantang dalam kepercayaan diri atas lingkup tempat notasi sengau telah pasti terebut. Hingga akhirnya, tak perlu lagi ada yang mempertanyakan sekumpulan hal yang sudah melekat dan memang tak pernah mampu dijadikan objek debat, yaitu bahwa rentetan kalimat yang sampai padanya hanya mampu berkunjung sesaat; bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan luluh dan pergi bersama ketakutan akan dinding yang terlampau kuat. Tidak ada persenjataan maupun kata sandi penerobos yang tepat; semua sudah terlalu kokoh, sudah terlambat.

Dan tidak seperti sebelumnya, hal ini tidak membuat remaja yang lebih muda terperanjat.

Ia, entah mengapa, mulai terbiasa atas pengabaian yang sang pemudi berikan. Walau, tetap saja, perasaan kesal masih berkecamuk setiap kali kata-kata yang ia ucapkan meleleh bersama debu; setiap kali frasa yang ia dengungkan tersebut dianggap seperti tawaran-tawaran setengah menjilat yang sering diutarakan seorang pedagang keliling yang memakai lup dan pakaian merah pada beberapa pengunjung penginapan sang ibu.

Satu pertanyaan: jika tahu begitu, mengapa ia masih saja mengirimkan pesan yang pastinya akan dibiarkan usang dalam amplop yang bahkan tak pernah disentuh?

Dan, erm… baru berkata begitu, nampaknya kini ia hendak mengirimkan pesan baru…

"Nami, maafkan aku, oke? Tidak usah keras kepala begitu, dong. Kau pasti mengerti perasaan ingin bertemu teman baikmu sebelum ia pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kan?"

Sebenarnya tidak.

Namun, sang pemilik rambut merah tak mengucapkan itu, baik melalui bibir maupun di dalam hati. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak mendengarkan perkataan sosok di depannya sama sekali. Sampai saat ini, ia masih saja mengurung diri, mungkin menunggu sampai sang bocah kehabisan amunisi.

Dan Rock… ya, ia sangat membenci keadaan seperti ini.

Rasanya, ia ingin melempari orang yang menurutnya terlewat diam itu dengan apa pun yang dapat ia temukan di sudut jalan. Walaupun, hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia tahu bahwa tak ada hal baik yang dapat dihasilkan dari aksi tersebut. Belum lagi, subjek kekesalannya adalah figur yang menyeramkan… Ia jelas tidak mau pulang dengan wajah yang tidak lagi sama, atau yang tidak lagi menawan menurutnya.

Ya. Adalah keputusan bodoh untuk memercikkan api pada tamunya yang satu itu. Untunglah Rock masih memiliki kesadaran untuk memakai logikanya yang sejujurnya sering padam pada saat-saat tertentu.

Sebab, jika ia benar-benar melempari sang pemudi…

Erm, ia memutuskan untuk tak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Karena itu, ia pun hanya terus melangkah, terjerumus dalam perasaan yang tak menentu; tidak mengetahui satu pun cara untuk mengeluarkan sosok yang melahirkan gerutunya tersebut dari tabung yang dibangunnya tanpa ragu.

Haaah…

Mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk berhenti membujuk?

"Hei, Nami, tolong dengar aku. Aku bisa menjelaskan," tegasnya dengan kesabaran yang mulai membentuk celah. "Aku… umm… alasan aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Lumina karena aku… umm…"

Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, ia sudah kembali dihadapkan pada suasana yang begitu canggung; yang diperparah oleh lawan bicara yang tak mendukung.

"Oke, sepertinya kau memang tidak mau mendengarkan semua alasan bagus yang bisa kuberikan, ya?" ucapnya lagi dengan lantang, berusaha menutupi apa yang ia anggap sebagai kesalahan.

Dan kalimat itu pun diikuti oleh helaan napas.

Setelah sekian lama berusaha, sang pemilik rambut pirang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadap ke depan sambil tetap sesekali menengok pada figur yang masih saja terdiam.

"Baiklah, kau yang rugi apabila menaruh dendam padaku, Nami. Tapi, aku benar-benar punya alasan yang bagus. Aku… yah, aku hanya ingin bertemu Lumina sebelum ia pergi ke kota karena ini membuatku merasa seperti… umm… teman yang baik, kurasa." Diperhatikannya raut wajah sang pengelana yang belum berubah. "Karena itu, kalau kau bisa mengerti seberapa pentingnya Lumina bagiku—"

Kelompok demi kelompok angin berhembus, namun kisah yang Rock titipkan pada mereka belum juga tergerus pada reseptor suara sang pemudi yang mungkin memang tak dapat ditembus.

Saatnya untuk mundur, ia tahu.

Dan kini, tinggal satu bisikan pelan yang menggandeng; akhirnya berani keluar karena tahu dirinya akan aman di depan sosok yang sama sekali tak sudi menoleh.

"Dasar aneh."

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh kali jarum pencatat rotasi yang paling tipis berhasil mendorong jarum yang lebih tebal darinya, secara bergantian dan tidak langsung memberikan perhatian khusus dari lensa yang menjemput—yang mempertanyakan jadwal muncul dan hilangnya kabut—kepada dua titik yang terlalu rindu akan tutur dan sambut.

Dan rentang waktu yang sesebentar itu, apabila dihabiskan bersama pribadi yang senantiasa membuat tali yang kaurajut putus, tentunya terasa seperti abad yang tak akan pernah berlalu, bahkan perlahan-lahan membunuh.

Saat ini, Rock merasa bahwa ia berada di dalam kurungan tersebut.

Dan ia…

Haaah…

Sungguh, apakah ini hukuman atas kebohongan yang ia ucapkan pada sang ibu?

Mungkin saja.

Tetapi, lebih mungkin lagi apabila yang menjadi masalah utama adalah sang tamu—entah itu tentang koneksi yang tak terbentuk atau irama yang tak terketuk; ia sendiri tidak begitu tahu. Namun, yang ia sadari betul, ketika berada dalam lingkungan tempat batin pengelana tersebut berkarya dalam teduh, pemain musik yang sudah terbiasa dan tahu sepertinya sekali pun dapat menjadi rabun akan nada yang seharusnya menderu.

Ya. Kini, sang bocah sudah yakin bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan dari remaja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

…Remaja yang aneh itu.

"Kau tahu apa? Bisa bertahan tanpa bicara sampai selama ini… Kau ini aneh, Nami!" tegasnya setelah beberapa lama terdiam, kali ini berkali-kali lebih kencang tanpa takut merusak apa yang mungkin sudah terlelap dalam tenteram.

Dan sang pemilik rambut merah…

Ia berhenti melangkah.

Ya. Nampaknya, sebesar apa pun tingkat ketidakpedulian sang pembangun tembok, suara yang bocah itu pakai barusan sudah terlalu keras untuk tak dapat tak menerobos.

Dan apa yang tercantum di sana… perkataannya…

Semuanya benar-benar terasa busuk.

Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan rangkaian hati sang pemilik penginapan yang jauh lebih khusyuk.

"Benar," bocah itu justru melanjutkan, "kau ini aneh. Dan yang kauperlukan itu kemampuan untuk menanggapi orang dengan lebih baik seperti cara menanggapi Lumina dan aku. Yah, kau juga bisa melihat Ibu. Sebagaimanapun aku tak menyukai sifatnya yang terlalu protektif belakangan, harus kuakui bahwa Ibu menanggapi para tamu dengan baik sekali, bahkan tamu yang kaku sepertimu."

Nami tidak menanggapi. Sang pemilik rambut pirang menyadari.

"Terserah kalau kau mau marah, Nami, tapi niatku ini baik. Kau harusnya lebih menghargai kebaikan orang yang sudah mau peduli padamu. Dan kalau kaupikir orang yang lebih muda sepertiku tidak pantas menasihati orang yang lebih tua sepertimu, maka kau salah, Nami. Kadang, aku lebih tahu banyak dibanding kau atau Ibu."

Sang pemudi semakin tak berniat menyerap kalimat sang pemberi petuah, tetapi bukan karena dugaan umum yang terselip di dalamnya, melainkan karena fakta bahwa adukan lakunya masih terlalu hambar untuk dapat membuatnya menghargai lagu yang ia putar.

"Ah, aku tahu apa yang bisa membantumu!" tukas pribadi—yang jelas tidak begitu akrab dengan pikir dan sunyi—itu lagi. "Kau pasti baru mau bicara kalau topiknya tentang hal yang kausukai. Seperti saat di pantai seminggu lalu. Benar begitu, kan?"

Heh. Mungkin benar. Mungkin juga karena subjek yang perlu didengar.

"Kalau begitu, heheh," bocah itu mulai memakai nada bicara yang sedikit memaki, "tentang Gustafa, nih…"

Nami tersentak dalam hati. Makhluk di hadapannya masih terkekeh geli.

"Aku lihat kau duduk terus di kolam sejak siang, lho. Kau menunggu dia, kan?" Senyumnya semakin melebar hingga menggembungkan pipi. "Heheh, harusnya kau konsultasi dulu padaku, Nami! Soalnya, aku kan tahu banyak tentang orang-orang di desa ini. Gustafa itu selalu pergi ke perkebunan Vesta setiap hari Selasa. Jadi percuma saja kautunggu dia karena dia tidak akan mampir sama sekali ke kolam."

Sang pemudi terdiam.

…_Mungkin satu informasi bagus dari sekian banyak hal bodoh yang ia ucapkan_, pikirnya kemudian, tentunya tanpa pelepasan yang membuat rapuh maupun meringankan beban.

Walau, ingin diandaikan menjadi sebuah kebohongan pun, pada kenyataannya ucapan yang baru ia dengar itu memang membantu; mengingat ada begitu banyak hal yang masih ingin ia dengarkan dari musisi tersebut.

Tetapi, semua itu bisa menunggu.

…Terutama bila masih ada sosok yang terus saja menyenandungkan lirik-lirik yang sangat mengganggu.

"Bagaimana? Kau kan sudah kuberi tahu hal bagus. Sekarang, maafkan aku, ya," tawar sang penikmat perbincangan dengan syair lain yang pada dasarnya pamrih dan tanpa ia sadari telah memberikan gadis yang terpaksa menemaninya alasan lebih utuk mematahkan setiap keping gigi yang ia miliki.

Ya. Saat ini, sosok yang lebih tua itu seakan merasakan hal yang sama dengan gulungan pemercik guntur yang tertadah dalam angkasa yang semakin dingin. Namun bedanya, menatap lurus pun ia tidak ingin, bahkan hingga kedua corak biru dan putih yang saling mencermin itu mendahului corak putih lain yang melingkar pada lukisan kayu yang kaku akibat kekagetan sang pemilik.

"H-hei… Kau memaafkanku tidak, Nami? Hei! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, Nami? Tunggu aku!"

Dan jelas bahwa sang pemudi sama sekali tak bersedia menunggu. Tidak mungkin setelah apa yang bocah itu perbuat: sekumpulan hal sederhana yang sudah sanggup membuat paru-paru relasi tercemar; butir-butir ketidaktahuan bahwa apa yang wajar baginya bukanlah apa yang mampu dihirup oleh pribadi lainnya. Memang dikelilingi angin segar, namun masih kosong seluruh latar: suasana yang kaudapat saat terjebak bersama seorang bocah yang kurang petunjuk dan berpikir pun sukar—atau, apabila melihat dari sudut pandang sang bocah, adalah dirinya yang justru terjebak dengan musisi pembenci senar; sebuah penampang datar; atau segala sebutan lainnya bagi pemilik rambut merah yang baginya patut dipersalahkan.

Dan semakin merenggangkan tali yang nyaris tak terhubung, lewat gradien yang direnungkan sang pemudi, mereka yang disebut sebagai bahasa universal justru sengaja memakai susunan lidah yang mereka rangkai sendiri; yang pada dasarnya memang lebih tertarik pada figur-figur tanpa sinar terik maupun sumbang yang epik.

Oleh karena itulah, mereka pun segera pergi, mengantarkan sulaman tertilik pada lokomotif utama sang pemilik yang telah sampai pada puncak yang menyajikan sebuah kejutan menarik: apa yang membuat pendaki yang tiba lebih dahulu tersebut sepintas tak mampu berkedip.

…_Tempat yang mewah._

Ya. Benar sekali.

Meskipun masih belum dapat melenyapkan bunyi tapak kaki, jalur tempat mereka berada sekarang melebur dengan susunan batu yang betul-betul memenuhi presisi, diselipkan bersama putih tersunyi, serta berkilau di beberapa titik bagaikan ditaburi oleh berlian yang terserpih. Rasanya, menatap ke arah jalan itu seperti mencari kristal-kristal angkasa yang bersembunyi: pribadi-pribadi cantik yang diam-diam menggali pandang pada bumi, mencuri hati.

Selain itu, hukum yang berlaku jelas melarang pemanjangan hidung—yang tidak disebabkan oleh kebohongan—bagi kaum pengagum matahari: kelompok yang kini telah membuang posisi hormat dan berhenti menyegarkan napas, akhirnya lepas dari tugas; di mana kesempatan langka tersebut mereka manfaatkan untuk bersantai di tepi jembatan penuh kilau menemani sejumlah tiang pengaman cahaya, bersama-sama membentuk perlindungan bagi keredupan yang terlihat begitu terarah.

Dan pada deretan ekspresi yang melambangkan relaksasi tersebut, dapat ditemukan riasan yang diperbaharui setiap hari dan gaun merah muda yang berkibar dengan asri. Semua ini Nami teliti dengan panduan sinar yang sedikit.

_Menarik… Semua pohon ini dideretkan dengan sangat rapi. Benar-benar mewah seperti taman-taman di kota besar._

Meskipun berpikir demikian, gadis itu harus mengakui bahwa gelap yang menempel pada tiap-tiap dari objek pengamatannya tersebut tidak menimbulkan gradasi yang serasi dengan atap bumi. Tetapi, ia yakin bahwa akan datang saat di mana potret di sekelilingnya menjadi cerah, baik pada lidah yang terhipnotis sari manis dari makhota serabut maupun pada mata kaum peliput seperti dirinya. Oleh karena itu, tidaklah perlu ada hiasan darah yang tumpah ke atas tanah yang sekarang ia pandang. Pada akhirnya, konflik akibat perbedaan ketajaman warna ini hanya akan berlangsung sementara.

Dan bayangan kala ornamen-ornamen pemecah kontras tersebut lenyap pun dengan segarnya bertaut, membuat ekspresi sang gadis pengamat semakin melembut.

Raut wajah kusut… yang melayang dalam malam tanpa kabut.

"Hei!"

Tiba-tiba saja, datang panggilan dalam kemasan yang tidak asing; yang menyatakan diri dengan masuk ke dalam lingkup sorot dari bingkai visual sang gadis.

"Apa maksud… haaa… mu… haaa… meninggalkanku… haaa… begitu?" seru bocah yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul dengan pola napas yang tercungkil; kesabaran jelas pecah menjadi jutaan kerikil. "Haaa… setidaknya kita sudah sampai di… haaa… pintu gerbang rumah… haaa… Lumina."

Dikeruknya tambang oksigen melawan ribuan mantel merah muda yang menghanguskan sketsa kerontang hingga lafalnya dapat utuh kembali. Kemudian, dengan pasangan dayung yang sebenarnya cukup terbiasa berpacu dengan waktu, dilewatinya sungai berlian yang beku dengan semangat yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali menggebu; penuh keyakinan bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan mencapai pelabuhan emas di ujung.

"Nami," lanjut remaja berambut pirang itu begitu sadar bahwa nahkoda di belakangnya masih mengamati riak-riak ombak yang baginya sama sekali tak penting, "lebih baik kauikuti saja aku, deh. Kau belum pernah mengunjungi rumah Lumina, kan? Lagipula, mau pulang ke penginapan sekarang pun, aku yakin makan malammu belum siap. Ibu kalau masak bisa sampai satu jam! Dan kalau kau sendirian yang pulang, nanti Ibu pasti langsung menjemputku pulang. Kau kejam sekali kalau sampai begitu! Sama saja seperti Ibu!"

Dan sekejap, titik cahaya dalam kurungan permata biru pun menghilang.

…_Terus-menerus mempermainkan perasaan Ruby_, tinta mulai terciprat di atas kertas yang tak terlihat, _sebenarnya anak macam apa dia ini?_

Haaah…

Nami pun kembali melangkah, kali ini dengan wajah yang menghadap ke bawah; pikiran masih menempuh jalan berbeda.

_Padahal, ia memiliki seorang ibu seperti Ruby… yang mau mencarinya hingga ke luar kota, yang mempedulikannya, yang menyayanginya…_

_Ibu yang sangat baik…_

Sang pemudi terhenti.

_…Ya. Ibu yang sangat baik._

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam bisu. Kaki sang pengelana kini seakan tertanam pada tempat yang ia injak, namun bukan lagi karena apa yang akan ia lewati apabila ia terus melintas, melainkan karena ruang pribadinya tengah terjerat oleh kilasan tak jelas.

Tetapi, hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama.

Semua itu segera berakhir ketika gelengan kecil diatraksikan oleh kepalanya yang masih menunduk; diam sejenak sebelum kembali memandang lurus tanpa topangan yang meliuk.

Jauh di depan, Rock masih menerawang ke arahnya, berusaha meyakinkan. Nami tidak mengkhawatirkan—mempedulikan—bocah itu; dan, meski tanpa maksud, ia telah berhasil meyakinkan bocah itu untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Cukup dengan gerakan maju, putra sang pemilik penginapan sudah mampu memasang senyum dan melepaskan kecemasan; yang sebenarnya didasari oleh alasan yang tak lebih dari egoisme seorang remaja.

Dan setelah momen penuh kegelisahan menghilang, raut wajah sang pemudi pun perlahan-lahan berubah tenang.

Ya. Pada dasarnya, ia memang benci dikhawatirkan.

Dan bukan hanya itu…

Ia juga benci diperhatikan.

Ia benci saat-saat di mana ribuan layar kaca mengarah padanya; menurunkan perahu untuk mengais samudranya yang dingin, kemudian pergi karena terdorong oleh angin: teka-teki udara yang disusun untuk mengelabui, demi terlindunginya mutiara laut termuni.

Ya.

Itulah satu-satunya angin yang sudi melingkupi diri sang pemudi: sebuah kreasi yang datang dari bilik hati, khusus untuk menjaga tempat dimulainya sebentuk eksistensi.

Kreasinya sendiri.

Dan ketika sosok muda di depannya membalikkan tubuh, sorot mata Nami pun semakin meluluh; tanda keberhasilan kerja dari tentara anginnya yang setia.

Merasa sedikit lebih lega seiring dengan kekesalan yang juga sedikit mereda, pengelana itu pun kembali pada posisi saat kalimatnya yang observan menderu, tentunya dalam gudang raksasa tanpa pintu; di mana untaian pemandangan yang membentang di hadapannya langsung terpilih sebagai objek penilaiannya yang berikut.

_Halaman yang sangat rapi… Pohon-pohon yang rapi itu belum seberapa dibandingkan halaman ini._

Dan tanpa kesadaran yang penuh, pasangan penelusur cahaya miliknya kini telah berpapasan dengan seringai manis bulan yang sesungguhnya hanya merupakan bagian kecil dari kaca yang meleleh; yang terpantul pada raga sosok menakjubkan yang mengalahkan daya tarik ukiran indah pada gerbang perbatasan: objek malang yang masih mencoba menyentuh lengan dari pemilik ruang pikir yang tengah membentang.

_Air mancur…_ batin sang pengelana setelah meninggalkan bingkis desain cantik tak terpilih yang akhirnya menyerah. _Ternyata ada yang memilikinya di desa kecil seperti ini._

Ya. Ini adalah kali pertama sang gadis penjelajah menemukan ornamen semewah itu dalam komunitas hidup yang didominasi kesederhanaan. Dan meskipun ada, sayangnya, rasa takjub yang mengerumuninya tidak bertahan lama. Semua karena keserasian dari setiap pajangan pada tempat ia berada sekarang telah meredakan apa yang semula kelihatan janggal. Ia pun segera kembali ke dalam posisi inspeksinya yang tunggal.

Saling berhadapan, ia dapat memastikan bahwa tugu batu itu masih belum bersedia berhenti mengepakkan sayap-sayap pelindungnya, membiarkan kilau dari tiap-tiap satuan kristal yang terus-menerus jatuh dan membentuk tubuh tersebut memukau sepasang lensa.

Dan benar saja.

Di tengah rintik suara yang tertenun tanpa ragu, pengamat itu merasakan teduh.

Tanpa perlu diragukan lagi, bunyi yang bergemerincing di kedua telinganya dapat terus menembus sampai ke bilik tersembunyi bagaikan sinar penyembuh hati; pemilik kunci yang tak mampu ia usir pergi, bahkan dengan pusaran angin tergigih.

Mungkin—sekali lagi, mungkin—corak yang serasi dengan semesta inilah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang ia perbolehkan untuk menepi dalam tabung hidupnya yang sepi.

Kini, ia sadar bahwa kecantikan yang mampu ia nikmati telah hadir kembali.

Hingga hal yang sama meracuni pusat kendali.

"Hei, Nami!"

Gadis yang terlepas dari lamunan itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang memanggilnya barusan: sosok yang sudah ia ketahui siapa… dan yang sampai sekarang belum dapat ia bungkam atau, ekstrimnya, hilangkan keberadaannya.

"Jangan berhenti terus! Nanti kau tidak sampai-sampai ke rumah Lumina! Ayo! Aku tinggal mengetuk pintu, nih!"

Nami kembali melangkah, namun bukan berarti ia menuruti perintah.

Melihat apa yang ia lakukan, Rock pun tersenyum. Telapak tangannya kemudian mengepal dan beberapa kali mencium papan vertikal: figur anggun yang berdiri tegak dengan postur tubuh yang lebar, menuai irama ketuk yang siap untuk diantar, serta berharap agar sang tamu sudi untuk bersabar.

Dan harapan tersebut bisa dibilang, erm… setengah terkabul dan setengah tidak.

Sebab, remaja yang lebih muda terus menciptakan pergerakan di sekitar tanah, sesekali mendesis dan memainkan instrumen yang selalu sama.

Lain halnya dengan remaja yang lebih tua.

Figur yang jauh lebih akrab dengan kelompok pengguna bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti tersebut sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menunggu. Lagipula, fitur-fitur yang terdaftar di sekelilingnya terbilang cukup ahli dalam mengusir rasa bosan; di mana beberapa baris tanaman merupakan tempat pendaratan pertama dari bingkai yang teropongnya ciptakan.

Dan adalah segerombol _moondrop_ yang tengah tertangkap, berayun namun tak mencoba lepas, walau hanya ilusi yang segera terkelupas—hilang tudung kapas, lenyap tanpa ampas; tepat ketika perpindahan posisi sang penyembunyi interior memperpendek ritme telapak sepatu, pada waktu bersamaan mencegat kenyamanan yang dirasakan oleh pengunjung terjauh.

Seorang lelaki tua yang berperan dalam pergeseran itu pun segera bergabung dalam ruangan yang memang hampa akan dialog dan gerak tubuh itu, lengkap dengan atapnya yang semakin jenuh dan ramai oleh gemuruh.

"Ah, Tuan Rock." Perhatian Nami terambil ketika warna suara baru menari. "Apakah ada perlu dengan Nona Lumina?"

Rock menggosok-gosok bagian belakang kepalanya, membuat alis pemudi yang tengah menyejajarkan diri dengan sekumpulan bunga kuning terangkat sebelah.

"Ehehehehehe…" Pemilik rambut pirang itu kini menyeringai. "Maaf mengganggu, nih, Sebastian. Tapi, dengar-dengar, Lumina besok sudah pergi ke kota, ya? Jadi… kupikir… ehehehehehe…"

Kalimat tak jelas berseling tawa…

Itulah interpretasi dari seorang pemilik rambut merah.

Namun, nampaknya, orang yang baru saja ikut terjun dalam interaksi hambar—apabila pantas disebut interaksi—kedua remaja tersebut dapat memahami.

"Tidak apa. Saya sendiri baru saja hendak memasakkan makan malam untuk Nyonya Romana dan Nona Lumina. Justru saya akan senang sekali apabila Nona Lumina memiliki teman mengobrol selagi saya menyiapkan makanan," ucap pria itu dengan nada yang begitu sopan. "Silakan masuk, Tuan Rock," tawarnya kemudian, tak lupa menyertakan lengkung tulus yang langsung menular pada bocah yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Makasih, Sebastian! Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu, ya!"

Lelaki tua itu menerima ucapan terima kasih sang bocah tanpa rasa ragu. Dan dengan absennya perasaan yang sama pula, ia langsung menghentikan bocah itu setelah sorot matanya yang tidak begitu luas tertiup ke satu tempat.

"Tuan Rock, Anda membawa seorang teman?"

"Oh, iya! Sebastian, kuperkenalkan pada Nami. Tolong ajak dia berkeliling atau apa sajalah, ya. Dah!"

Dan secepat itulah sang pemilik rambut pirang pergi.

Yang tertinggal… apa lagi jika bukan seorang pria, seorang pengelana yang asing di matanya, dan kejanggalan yang merajalela?

_Rock… Jika sejak awal ia memang bermaksud pergi sendiri, untuk apa ia menyeretku ke sini?_

Dikepalkannya kedua pengumpul jemari yang ia miliki.

_…Bocah bodoh._

"Nona Nami." Notasi halus dengan cepat mengubur umpatan rahasia sang pemilik rambut merah. "Silakan masuk. Di luar sangat dingin, bukan?"

Nami menoleh ke tempat di mana pria itu tak berada. "…Tidak usah."

Sebenarnya, walaupun terdengar sedikit kasar, penolakan yang ia berikan adalah sebuah pilihan yang masuk akal; mengingat bahwa ia telah memiliki pengalaman berjalan di tengah dingin malam yang tak perlu lagi diperdebatkan.

Namun, alur hidup nampaknya tidak akan berhenti mempermainkan dan menyudutkan sang pemudi.

Sebab, kesempatan yang diberikan oleh angkasa pada para pemakai baju zirah telah habis; sehingga, kini, panah-panah tipis mulai ditembakkan dengan asri, menanami pemandangan yang ia amati dengan sekumpulan kilau yang berbunga dan berganti—terus memupuk bumi dan menjadikannya cermin yang seolah merekam kekayaan suasana yang ada.

Dan sungguh sebuah penampilan yang sangat indah dan menabur warna…

Walau tidak bagi beberapa pribadi yang berada di lembar tempat cat bening tersebut diteteskan; salah satunya seorang gadis yang tengah mengosongkan hati, mempertanyakan hal-hal yang belum juga ia mengerti.

Haaah…

Sepertinya, kali ini, ia harus kembali mengalah…

Dan bergerak mendekati pria pemberi tawaran yang terpaksa ia terima, Nami hanya mampu melihat ke bawah; seperti biasa, tanpa kata-kata.

"Silakan," tawar pria itu lagi sebelum menutup pintu yang tak sepenuhnya mampu meredam bunyi para penerjun.

Dan pada saat itulah, gubahan-gubahan yang dimainkan oleh orkestra alam menjeritkan suara-suara hati yang tidak juga sudi mengabulkan lirik yang tersirat dalam surat tak terbaca dan hangus terbata yang sang pemudi miliki; seakan sengaja tak paham akan penderitaan yang terlalu sering mencegahnya untuk menepi dan mengambil napas tanpa arus yang menyesakkan nadi, mungkin berharap agar sang pribadi jera dan belajar untuk bersedia menerima lengkapnya tangga lagu absolut yang sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah mampu diganti oleh apa yang masih menyentuh bumi.

_Tik._

Demikian satu dari sekian suara yang mengelilingi.

_Tik._

Suara yang masih menghampiri…

_Tik, tik._

Seakan mengolok-olok sang pemudi.

* * *

.

.

.

_Tik, tok._

_Tik, tok._

Tak pernah sudi menunggu, kotak tinggi yang dermawan dalam menggeruskan ukiran-ukiran unik penghirup puji—yang juga deskriptif berkat kerja keras sang pematri dan berkamuflase baik dalam senyawa yang serupa dengan golongan eboni—kembali menjatuhkan peraturan yang menuntut setiap orang yang memperhatikan kumpulan angka dalam lingkaran pencuri perhatiannya menilai bersama kegelisahan akan masa yang melaju pasti.

Dan dari semua pribadi yang mampu merasakan ketidaknyamanan akan kurun yang seorang diri menempuh lalu lintas sejarah dan menahan manusia pada kisah yang pena penulisnya umpama patah hingga hanya sekadar menjadi penengah, adalah seorang gadis yang mengerutkan pikirannya begitu tahu bahwa pemandangan yang tak pernah namun terasa statis tersebut adalah apa yang paling membuat batinnya betul-betul kusut dan udara terus terhela.

Haaah…

Demikian satu lagi dari sang penyapa rongga nyawa yang terlontar tanpa makna.

Walau, sang pemudi tak mungkin menyadari, sebab ia hanya sibuk memperhatikan hitungan yang lain lagi; yang masih—masih saja—belum berhenti. Sungguh terperangkap. Seakan kutukan yang ada di desa tempat kawannya yang berkelopak kuning dan putih tengah merayakan lewatnya sepertiga dari musim saat mereka berdaulat telah berpindah padanya dari bocah yang juga merupakan penyebab terciptanya suasana tumpul yang tengah bergejolak.

Sementara bocah itu sendiri…

"Horeee! Keren sekali! Keren sekali! Ayo, mainkan satu lagu lagi, Lumina! Kali ini yang banyak sol-sol-sol-mi dan fa-fa-fa-re itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya!"

Seorang bocah perempuan tersipu sesaat. Ada perasaan bangga yang terpancar samar namun dapat remaja di sudut ruangan lain—Nami; orang yang bahkan tidak begitu mempedulikan—tangkap. "Ah, Rock, lagu yang kauminta banyak sekali. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

Bocah di sampingnya sedikit terkejut. "Ke-ke-ke… Kenapa begitu?"

Dalam sekejap, bagian lebih rendah dari pasangan penepi lalu lintas yang memang cenderung ramai oleh bisik dan kata miliknya terdorong hingga sedikit condong ke atas, sementara binar yang terjebak dalam dua sisi dermaga kayunya yang reflektif tersampaikan dengan tulus pada gadis muda yang cukup beruntung—atau mungkin tidak, bila melihat dari sudut pandang gadis lain yang berada beberapa langkah dari mereka—untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memperoleh pesan tersebut.

"Percayalah padaku, Lumina. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak sama sekali. Kau ini berbakat! Tidak banyak orang yang bisa memainkan alat musik sekeren piano di desa ini. Malah kurasa hanya kau saja. Makanya, tidak usah merasa tidak enak. Kalau keterusan tidak enaknya, nanti kau gagal jadi pemain piano ternama, lho. Konser tunggal untukku juga batal, deh," jelasnya sambil separuh tenggelam dalam gelak.

Sang pianis pun menawarkan separuh dirinya untuk melengkapi keutuhan dari pribadi yang tengah dimakan lautan tawa, namun dengan nada dan gestur yang jauh lebih tenang dan tertata.

"Kau ini…" balasnya dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu, "selalu bisa membuat seseorang merasa spesial dengan kata-katamu. Apa kau lupa bahwa Nenek Romana lebih mahir? Ia yang mengajariku piano pertama kali dan memberiku buku-buku not peninggalan Nenek Buyut dan bahkan membelikan buku-buku baru dari kota seberang. Karena itu, jangan lupakan Beliau, ya."

"Ah, iya juga, ya… Maaf aku nyaris lupa. Ehehehehehehe."

Tawa itu lagi.

Sungguh, sekejap, sang pengelana seperti sudah menemukan satu hal yang lebih membunuh lentera pemikirnya dibanding rangkaian yang menggantung tiga buah jembatan waktu yang tak pernah mengubah haluan dan tak mengenal akhiran dalam perputarannya; selalu menuju ke arah yang sama dan tak pernah rela melanggar janji untuk menyatakan kejujuran akan rentang masa yang benar-benar nyata.

Dan ia tidak bisa percaya betapa geramnya kedua tiang penggenggam yang terbalut oleh saku celananya sekarang.

…_Mungkin aku seharusnya pulang langsung ke penginapan sejak tadi._

Ya. Memang seharusnya. Hanya saja…

_Ruby._

Haaah…

Nami tak bisa membayangkan raut wajah yang akan membelalakkan mata dan menusuk hatinya seandainya ia benar-benar mengambil jalur balik tanpa kehadiran bocah yang secara tidak langsung menjadi tanggung jawabnya—meski ia sendiri tak pernah menyetujui—tersebut.

Ya. Ia tega saja meninggalkan pencetus dari skenario menyebalkan yang tengah menghuninya sekarang, namun tidak apabila ia sudah sempat pulas lebih dari satu dekade dalam gendongan seorang wanita yang senyumnya terus terulang, baik dalam pemutar kaset hasil rekaman lensa yang kaya dalam warna maupun bayangan masa depan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kepastiannya.

Entah sejak kapan, perasaan khusus muncul dalam dirinya terhadap sang pemilik penginapan; bahwa kedip tanah dan sengau merdunya begitu mendamaikan, seakan mengingatkannya akan—ah, ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang.

Haaah…

Tenangkan diri. Lupakan gambaran yang muncul tanpa dikehendaki. Ganti semua kilas yang muncul dengan putih… putih… putih.

Kurang lebih itulah terjemahan dari gurat yang meniti dahi sang pemudi yang, sayangnya, tak juga berhasil menahan celah yang meniru uap panas yang tak sanggup ketel kalahkan. Hingga akhirnya, ia pun sadar bahwa salut hujan di luar pun tak akan mampu mengubur serpihan buram yang semakin lama semakin memperjelas diri, terutama lewat latar yang semakin menyerupai perangkat penimbul ngeri yang ia sempat teliti dalam dunia yang tidak sepenuhnya asli.

_Ugh. Semua ini karena mimpi seminggu lalu._

Ya. Semua ini memang disebabkan oleh mimpi itu. Dan sekadar mengulang, sungguh tidak membantu bahwa ia merasakan adanya kemiripan antara mimpi tersebut dengan suasana yang melingkupinya sekarang. Memang tak ada potongan jam yang hilang. Memang tak ada gaun janggal atau meja rias dan pajangan-pajangan dari belahan dunia yang tak ia kenal. Tetapi, tetap saja…

Mengembunkan pola-pola uap yang lumrah akan horizon yang taat akan lingkar jelajah bundar yang bagaikan dimakan biru serta pengawal setianya, sebenarnya sudah cukup lama sejak koleksi khayal itu pertama kali terputar; dan sudah beberapa kali pula pasangan pelangkahnya menekan butiran darat ketika gersang panorama tersebut mendatangi pikirannya.

Bagaimanapun, sebagai wujud personifikasi dari hamparan peniup yang menantang keberanian dari penyeru kicau untuk menyeberang ke benua tempat mereka meninggalkan tetes beku pada paruh tahun sebelumnya—hanya untuk diikuti dan kembali melarikan diri begitu titik putih pertama menyicip kokoh cabang yang ditenggeri mereka paruh tahun setelahnya—Nami terus melintas dalam pengelanaannya; menggoyangkan ranting-ranting berkelopak, membungkuk halus pada lipatan arus yang serentak, serta tenang dalam perenungan atas perlu-tidaknya menderaikan benang-benang pembelakang sampul yang melukiskan sorot mata yang begitu belia. Dan dengan adanya hal-hal sederhana seperti inilah, menjadi tidak sulit baginya untuk menyingkirkan ungkapan lelap meski itu berarti selamanya bertahan dalam pudar kamera.

Sekali dalam semusim adalah paling sedikit dari terengkuhnya keangkuhan alam yang selalu menjadi penghibur baginya; dan sekali dalam semusim itulah ia akan memastikan kesanggupannya dalam menapaki tujuan yang bernama ketidakjelasan.

Hari ini… mungkin adalah salah satu dari hari berat tersebut; atau lebih tepatnya bagian dari rentetan hari, sebab musim ini adalah musim yang tak begitu menurut, bahkan ketika dirinya berada di tanah yang pada dua hari pertama memberikan kesan yang justru merupakan kebalikan dari buruk.

Dan mengatur napas seperti apa yang harus sering dilakukannya pada hari-hari sebelumnya, langkah demi langkah, Nami akhirnya berhasil mencegah segi-segi kecemasan untuk menikung lebih dalam pada simpul telepatinya. Walau, satu hal masih tetap mengganjal; kali ini berkaitan dengan permulaan dari observasi tegang yang ia lakukan dalam drama paralel yang secara berkala mengunjunginya itu.

_Bola mata itu…_

Ya. Dua bola mata biru miliknya. Dua bola mata biru yang tergambar pada ubun-ubun bangunan yang tak akan keropos hanya oleh sulut air seperti yang saat ini sedang tercurah.

Nami terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, melawan kusut jaring gelap yang terus menusuk sendi-sendi penopangnya, ia pun memberanikan diri dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan perlahan; di mana apa yang ia temukan adalah kreasi unik yang terbalut oleh episode warna yang elegan dalam galeri krimson dan _sienna_; dan yang paling penting dan melegakan hatinya: tak setitik biru pun berdiam di sana.

Ia pun berhenti menengadah.

_Fiuh…_

"Ada masalah?"

Nami tersentak dan segera berbalik, pada waktu bersamaan mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangan kombinasi ketukan dari sepasang serambi dan bilik; memungkinkan tiap-tiap dari monitornya membentuk ruang gambar yang satu. Dan adalah seorang wanita yang terbilang cukup tua beserta senyumannyalah yang terdampar di situ.

"Ada masalah dengan langit-langit rumahku?" tanya wanita itu lagi, lebih spesifik kali ini.

Sang pemudi menggeleng.

"Hmm, lalu… mengapa kau memandanginya begitu? Pasti ada yang salah…" Wanita tua itu ikut mendongak, kemudian menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan keceriaan yang merekah. "Aku tahu!" Ia menangkap telapak tangannya yang terkepal dengan telapak tangan yang lain. "Pasti keindahan desain langit-langit rumahku ini memukaumu, bukan? Hahahahaha…"

Kini sosok tua itu mendengungkan musik yang menyisipkan emosi yang dirasakan nyaris setiap orang saat dagu mereka ditinggikan oleh sang penopang kepala, tentunya disertai oleh gerakan dari sepasang lengkung halus yang mengatasi pasangan lain yang menyalurkan rupa dunia.

Menghadapinya, sang pemilik rambut merah ikut menggerakkan lengkung halus miliknya, walau ketinggian yang mereka capai, apabila dibandingkan dengan milik sosok yang lebih tua, tidaklah seberapa. Dan kondisi ini diperparah oleh kedatangan kain verbal yang ditenun bersama bulir-bulir pasir cemerlang yang penuh oleh akal; salah satunya tentang dari mana mereka berasal: penggalian dangkal yang tidak menyertakan berlian tambahan… atau pelemparan jangkar yang menggerus habis setiap lapisan.

"Seluruh desain ruangan di rumah ini memang sengaja ditata sebagus mungkin. Perabot-perabotnya adalah perabot impor yang didatangkan oleh Van. Aku sangat senang apabila kau suka dengan desain rumahku. Belum lagi desain langit-langit yang membuatmu benar-benar kagum tadi…"

_Ugh, apa kau serius?_

Ya. Sebising dan selama apa pun pergerakan mulut dan detik telah mengerumun tanpa membuatnya memaparkan ide yang mampu beresonan sebelumnya, gadis itu justru semakin tidak tahan. Nampaknya, memang tidak banyak kemajuan dalam dirinya semenjak kemunculan warna jingga yang mengganggu ketenteraman kelabu dan hitam. Pada akhirnya, ia tetaplah Nami yang tak akan benar-benar sanggup menghadapi dialog maupun monolog panjang. Yah, bagaimanapun, ia sudah berusaha.

Oleh karena itulah, usai menjaring himpun yang tertiup sejenak, ia pun menatap wanita tua di depannya seraya menjernihkan benak.

"Oh, bukankah ini rumah termewah—aku menyewa arsitek—dindingnya dilapisi—dan, hmm, bukankah warnanya—aku—ya—hahaha—bagus—hahaha."

Tidak mungkin lagi, pikirnya seandainya ia lebih dikuasai oleh lempeng diri yang tak begitu gigih. Walau, memang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa siklus perbincangan yang dialami oleh kaum yang kurang ahli dalam menanggapi arus sinyal dan telepati sepertinya lama-kelamaan dan mau tidak mau akan terdengar seperti rekaman yang terlanjur baret di berbagai sisi.

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

Dan benarkah apa yang terdengar di sela-sela rententan kalimat yang tengah dilontarkan oleh figur tua di depannya barusan? Kau tahu, satu percik gelak lagi dan mungkin bocah berambut keemasan itu tidak akan pulang dengan selamat. Ugh, seandainya saja dirinya bukanlah anak dari sang pemilik penginapan…

Nami menghirup udara sesaat selagi portal hatinya yang sebening kaca memeluk erat pasangan renda. Hingga selanjutnya, perpisahan dari ikatan yang anehnya tanpa lengan tersebut memberitahukannya akan setiap hal yang pada kala itu tergambar pada rupa wanita yang masih mencoret satu per satu atribut yang asal-usulnya ia utarakan dengan detail, meski sosok yang seharusnya menyimak justru mencari pelarian dengan menerawang ke salah satu lorong terpencil.

_Ugh, melihat pria itu memasak di dapur sana pasti jauh lebih menarik dari ini._

Hanya sebuah harapan—atau lebih tepatnya, gumaman—yang memang tidak akan semudah itu tertadah pada telapak tangan sang dewi. Maka dari itu, bingkai dari proyeksi optikalnya pun sesuai akal sehat bergerak mundur, hingga akhirnya…

_Itu…_

Sang penjelajah terperangah sejenak. Dan membaca arah pandang dari tamunya tersebut, pribadi yang sejak tadi tidak sadar bahwa urut petik harpanya terlampau sumbang untuk singgah pada pendengaran gadis itu pun menahan melodinya; surut.

"Kau suka lukisan itu?" tanyanya langsung, kali ini dengan tempo yang berlawanan dengan pawai musik di luar latar pemayung, sehingga dapat ditangkap oleh pemerhati—yang sebenarnya juga tidak begitu pantas dipanggil demikian—yang sejak awal menjalankan tugas dengan penuh kesulitan.

Membiarkan nada beristirahat selagi penikmat ruas-ruas spektrum menyelami apa yang membuat mereka sedikit menganga, jawaban pun muncul dalam bentuk anggukan sederhana; di mana hal tersebut sudah mampu membuat sang tuan rumah menampilkan senyum antara bangga dan gembira.

"Ya. Aku pun juga suka dengan lukisan itu. Pada dasarnya aku sangat suka dengan lukisan. Bahkan aku baru saja meminta seorang pelukis dari kota sebelah untuk melukiskan sesuatu untukku. Tetapi, untuk sementara, aku baru memiliki sekitar tiga atau empat lukisan dan ini salah satunya." Kekecewaan tergambar di wajahnya. "Yah, sayang sekali di desa ini tidak banyak orang yang gemar melukis, kecuali mungkin Sebastian. Ia cukup ahli dan aku sudah memintanya mengajarkan Lumina melukis beberapa kali. Siapa tahu suatu saat Lumina bisa menjadi pelukis sekaligus musisi ternama. Lukisan yang sedang kita lihat ini sendiri dibuat oleh Sebastian."

Wanita itu kemudian menggaungkan posisi sang remaja; gugus corak dan korelasi yang terpaut dalam tadah emosi menjadi sorot utama.

Dan dalam kelembutan alur yang menenggelamkan untaian kata, petak-petak kromatis pun semakin membuyarkan segalanya, terkecuali gelak kecil yang sedikit tertahan oleh lidah yang telah lebih dari separuh abad mengecap—seakan terpingkal atas sesuatu yang tak terduga: lelucon tersirat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di desa ini. Apa kau baru saja pindah?"

Hampar ilmu sang gadis langsung membentuk labirin begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dengan cepatnya memecah keheningan tersebut.

Pasalnya, 'ya' adalah kebenaran yang belum jelas dan 'tidak' adalah kebohongan yang belum pasti. Keduanya berlaku bagai seperangkat gerigi yang tertahan pada putaran yang memperbolehkan baik jalur ilusi terbit serta jalur tenggelamnya matahari, walau akhirnya babak yang terangkum bersama kokok dan cicit di tempat seperti _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ hingga gelegar bising di atas roda pada tempat di mana langit tertikam oleh asap yang tak akan pernah jernihlah yang terpilih.

Dan memahami gerak kepala sederhana yang terkesan sedikit diulang itu, sang penerima pesan pun membalas lewat gestur yang serumpun, setelah itu berlantun, "Kalau begitu, tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Anggaplah sebagai hadiah selamat datang dariku."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi lawan bicaranya untuk menanggapi dengan garis ataupun centang, pergilah sang pemilik rumah disertai kembalinya tungku api yang melelehkan gerbang kasat mata yang dirancang sang pemudi. Memang derap dentangnya terlanjur terpacu melebihi batasnya yang biasa ketika ketuk birama wanita tua itu menghampirinya tadi, tetapi setidaknya sebagian dari rasi pada semesta penutur renungnya sekarang sudah dapat menunjukkan sinarnya lagi; hitungan alam mengambil alih.

Walau…

Ditatapnya lagi coret kuas yang melimpahkan bias cahaya tentang lumbung henyak yang terpapar di depannya: _moondrop_ yang bersenandung dalam gelut kawan-kawannya yang lebih putih dan lembut serta garis-garis hijau yang akan bertahan hingga musim selanjutnya, tidak lupa kerlip bintang pagi yang menghembuskan aroma biru lewat cermin yang menggulungkan kapas dan hirup bagi mereka yang cukup peduli untuk menengadah.

Haaah…

Semua itu, entah mengapa, semakin mengingatkannya.

Bukan atas janji bunga yang kelopak-kelopaknya telah mengantarkannya pada rumpang yang terungkap lewat barikade kontemplasi yang anehnya dibagikan kepada orang sepertinya, juga bukan oleh gema yang tercium pada kolam kecil yang selalu menjadi pendengar bagi senar yang menggaungkan syair polos yang tergulung tulus dalam nada.

Melainkan akan sekumpulan hal yang begitu jauh.

Akrilik yang mengendap dalam bulir udara yang tak terkeluh dan tak terpecah, bingkis manis yang bergelayut pada wajah pemilik tangan yang terus mencelup dan mencampur mereka… Semuanya menjadi benar-benar jelas sekarang.

Dan semua itu dimulai dari bukaan pintu yang siap menyingkap memori lama.

* * *

.

.

.

Klek.

_"…!"_

_Seorang wanita tertegun begitu mendengar suara yang, apabila pengenal rupanya tidak kalah cekatan dengan mereka yang lebih fasih akan getar dan gelombang, secara tidak langsung menyajikan ilustrasi yang memuat serbuk mentari dan udara pagi lewat bingkai sempit dan tinggi yang semula seakan mengurung dirinya dalam dunia yang sejujurnya berkebalikan dari apa yang pengamat lewat mungkin anggap, hanya untuk kembali terhalang oleh kusamnya sampul cokelat yang selalu dipergunjingkan oleh mereka yang lagi-lagi sembunyi-sembunyi mengintip demi mencari bahan pembicaraan._

_Dengan sedikit gugup, wanita itu kemudian membalikkan badan; dan detik yang diselingi kekhawatiran pun berakhir ketika ia menemukan sosok mungil yang tengah meletakkan rajutan pengangkutnya di sebelah rak yang dipenuhi oleh apa yang dahulu pohon dan apa yang sekarang datar: padang rumput pengulum informasi yang tertakar—rambat imajinasi yang sejak bakal pertamanya muncul sudah hangat berkobar._

_Menunggu sesaat, dialog pun ia tujukan pada pribadi yang nampak kelelahan tersebut._

_"Sudah pulang, sayang? Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"_

_Bocah kecil itu menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "Seperti biasa."_

_Melepas pena berujung lebar—yang terpeluk oleh adonan pembentuk layar tipis yang dipanggang bersama lembar lamunan dan buket emosi—yang terikat dalam kerumitan jemari miliknya, wanita yang sepenuhnya mendengar balasan dari gadis tersebut ikut melepaskan apa yang biasanya mempertahankan ketenangan hati. Setelah itu, ia pun menatap sosok mungil yang pergerakan kakinya tak lagi membulat._

_"Kemarilah, sayang," pintanya dengan suara yang dengan sengaja lebih dalam digali; upaya menyemangati bocah yang masih harus meliput dari dalam jeruji._

_Permintaan itu pun dipenuhi; sekadar kesepakatan kecil yang mereka buat ketika apa yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah menghadapi silau pembunuh yang terus membayangi—yang tak akan pernah berhenti menyerang tembok yang sampai saat ini masih belum cukup kuat untuk memantulkan kembali._

_"Kau tahu, kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakan lebih dalam pada Ibu tentang masalahmu."_

_Gadis kecil itu terdiam, lalu menggeleng._

_Helaan napas dari sang ibu. "Baiklah, sayang, Ibu mengerti. Tetapi kau bisa selalu datang pada Ibu kapan pun kau mau. Ingat itu selalu."_

_Sang gadis kembali terdiam, kemudian berjalan menjauhi satu-satunya pemeluk napas selain dirinya di situ menuju rak tempat ia sebelumnya berdiri. Dengan sedikit ragu, dirogohnya ornamen yang ia letakkan di sebelah rak tersebut, sepertinya hendak mencari sesuatu. Dan benar saja. Setelah beberapa lama, ia pun mendapati selembar instrumen aksara yang selanjutnya ia dekap erat dan serahkan pada sosok yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati dalam kesenyapan yang sesungguhnya tak menyiksa._

_"Hm? Apa ini, sayang?"_

_"Tu… tugas dari sekolah," jelas sang putri dengan suara yang sedikit retak; lembar penglihatnya seakan kesulitan mengatur letak. _

_"Tugas apa, sayang? Apa hitungan matematika? Jika ya, haha, kau harus minta bantuan orang lain. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau nilai matematika Ibu sewaktu sekolah dulu sangat parah."_

_"Bukan," balas pribadi yang memberikan lembar putih pemicu tebakan yang ternyata salah tersebut. "Ibu baca saja gambar yang ada di sana."_

_Dan usai mengucapkan hal tersebut, sang gadis pun terkejut._

_Ia ingat betul bahwa tidak ada satu gambar pun di atas kertas itu, namun entah mengapa bibirnya mengucap apa yang tidak ia maksudkan… atau mungkin telinganya mendengar ucapan yang tidak bibirnya katakan; ia tidak tahu._

_Semuanya menjadi semakin sulit dimengerti._

_Gadis kecil itu bingung. Sungguh bingung._

_"Membaca gambar?" Suara sang ibu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan bercampur dengan selaput-selaput ide putrinya yang tak tertenun. "Haha, kita tidak bisa membaca gambar, sayang!"_

_Bocah yang tadinya bingung itu pun menunduk, tetapi bukan karena kesal; lebih seperti… erm… malu?_

_Dan perasaan yang dipendamnya tersebut kini membuatnya tak lagi menatap sang ibu; sementara sosok yang tak lagi menerima perhatian juga tak mengamati putri kecilnya, secara tidak langsung menciptakan jarak yang mungkin memang diperlukan oleh sang bocah: rentang masa yang dilewati tanpa nada—yang masih saja tidak mampu bertahan lama, rusak oleh kontak yang disematkan pribadi yang lebih tua._

_"Lagipula, Nami…" ucapnya lagi, menggerakkan kertas yang ada di genggamannya, "tidak ada gambar apa pun di sini."_

_Dan ternyata sang bocah memang benar. Dirinyalah yang telah membuat kesalahan. _

_Dan betapa malunya dirinya atas hal tersebut. Terlalu malu sampai takut tersentuh oleh bintang anggun yang menembus kubah kaca yang mengatasi, sebaliknya menurut dan terbuai oleh kenyamanan yang ditawarkan dalam gelap yang monokrom—apa yang hanya akan mengizinkan penilaian dari indera yang bukan hanya sekadar menonton, namun juga tampil lewat deklamasi yang tak selamanya memukau dan sepintas memberinya kelegaan lewat penguburan bakat yang otonom._

_Namun, tetap saja, senyaman apa pun bilik yang menggusur cahaya tersebut, masih ada sosok yang akan selalu menariknya keluar dari sana dan mendorongnya maju, berharap agar ia mau menerawang ke dalam sinar: peta harta karun terbesar—sesuatu yang hanya bisa didapat setelah menempuh apa yang mungkin merupakan rute tersulit dalam teka-teki kehidupan._

_Ya. Sosok itu. Pemilik dari dialog yang baru saja diperdengarkan; yang senantiasa mampu menyadari kehadiran dari gema penjatuh yang terus menyerang dinding ruangan yang sama: tirai rapuh putrinya._

_Dan saat ini, adalah dirinya juga yang memasang ekspresi yang melegakan hati, sama sekali tidak menghakimi._

_"Nami, menurut Ibu, kau tidak perlu malu hanya karena kesalahan kecil seperti itu. Sekali-kali, kesalahan akan terjadi. Dan yang bisa kaulakukan adalah belajar darinya. Lagipula, Ibu hanya bercanda, sayang."_

_Sang bocah membalas tatapan penuh pengertian sang ibu dengan tatapannya yang tak lagi menolak kilau yang memancar dari lentera di hadapannya. __Dan perlahan-lahan, senyum pun mengalir di wajah keduanya, disusul oleh gerak huruf terampil dari pribadi yang lebih tua._

_"Dan Nami… boleh Ibu tahu pendapatmu tentang ini? Maksud Ibu, kau diminta untuk menceritakan tentang orang tuamu—aku dan ayahmu! Apa kau senang? Kalau Ibu… Ibu senang sekali, sayang. Kau juga, bukan?"_

_Sebuah anggukan; dan ikatan bertelapak pun mulai menggosok benang-benang merah yang seharusnya mengelak, tetapi kali ini tidak. Tidak apabila hangat itu tersalur dari sana: dari dirinya—sosok yang sudah begitu lama menghias hidupnya dengan cinta._

_"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, sayangnya, Ibu juga tak bisa membantu tugasmu ini, sayang. Nilai bahasa Ibu pada waktu sekolah dulu juga sangat parah," ucap sang ibu seraya mengembalikan posisi instrumen pengukirnya; pada saat bersamaan menyadari suatu hal yang tak dapat dihadapi tanpa tawa._

_"Haha, maaf, sayang! Harusnya Ibu mencuci tangan dulu! Haha, karena Ibu, rambutmu sekarang… Ahahahaha."_

___Turut menyaksikan ciprat-ciprat pelangi yang seolah ingin menggusur kilau merahnya yang menduduki tangga teratas, gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak membalas. _Seharusnya ia marah atau tertawa, tetapi ia tidak melakukan keduanya. Seperti biasa, dalam skenario yang hanya dimainkan oleh mereka berdua, tidak mudah baginya untuk merasa, erm… kesal.

_Ya. Sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Sudah terlalu sulit untuk diubah. Sudah begitu nyaman; begitu bahagia…_

_Tidak bolehkah dibiarkan begitu saja?_

_"Tapi, tetap saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bacakan cerita itu pada Ibu jika sudah selesai, ya, sayang. Ibu ingin mendengarnya." Senyum semakin menembus ketakutan yang sang gadis bungkus rapat-rapat. "Ibu sangat senang bila anak tersayang Ibu bisa menuangkan rasa cintanya dalam bentuk karya dan… tanyakanlah apa saja, sayang. Ibu akan menjawab."_

_"…Sekarang?" balas sang bocah sambil meremas bagian dari rajutan sederhana yang ia pakai._

_"Ya, kapan pun kau mau, sayang."_

_Dan di saat yang membuatnya merasa aman seperti ini; di saat harmoni yang ada tidak bertubrukan dan menangkapnya dalam bingung atau ngeri… di saat-saat seperti inilah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sekilas bodoh baginya akan sanggup melewati jurang kecil yang biasa ia gali._

_Salah satunya pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan kini; garis lurus yang meliuk di kedua sisi—pencipta dari warna yang sebelumnya tak tercatat pada tuang gradasi._

_"Ibu, apa pekerjaanmu?"_

_Dan semburat tawa pun terlepas dari pribadi yang seharusnya menjawab. Disapunya lagi padang merah lembut di dekatnya, memekarkan belasan bunga cantik baru yang kuncupnya terbawa oleh perjalanan udara, hingga akhirnya ikatan kelingking yang terkias dalam runtut frasa mengakhiri canda mereka untuk sementara._

_Melihat ibunya beranjak dan bergerak menjauh, sang gadis tahu bahwa ia harus segera memanen tiap-tiap permaisuri yang bersemu di atasnya. Kurang lebih seperti sang ibu yang kini sedang memperkenalkan beberapa dari mereka yang bergelayut pada kedua telapak tangannya pada kristal bening yang mengucur menebar pesona._

_Dan selagi dirinya melangkah menuruti perintah yang kemudian terdengar, gadis itu juga tahu bahwa tuai interogatifnya akan terbalas beberapa saat lagi; setelah ia selesai melaksanakan bujuk halus tersebut._

_Bagaimanapun, pawai kepatuhannya sempat tergusur saat dirinya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan lelehan kaca yang menyusut namun masih memenuhi figuranya yang utuh persegi. Didorong oleh firasat yang dengan cepat mengawan, ditatapnya penyembunyi panorama yang umumnya agung tersebut dengan seksama, terutama pada percik tak berwarna yang tiba-tiba saja menegurkan sapa; yang kemudian mengundang seorang kawannya untuk ikut memperkenalkan diri, lalu seorang lagi, seorang lagi, dan lama-kelamaan menjadi banyak dan tak terkendali__—kelompok ramah yang seolah ingin mengingatkannya untuk berterima kasih karena saat ini ia tak harus berada di luar sana bersama mereka: penghujam perih_.

_Sebagai reaksi, sang gadis menyipitkan salah satu tepi seragamnya dengan dua senar pengetuk yang sejujurnya lebih biasa memberi puji dan menunjuk; berusaha melawan kikis gelap yang menyusup dan sedikit demi sedikit membuat pusat pelampias citanya meredup._

_Namun, tidak lama kemudian, aroma yang datang dari seduhan manis yang bercampur dengan senandung yang jauh lebih menggetarkannya berhasil meluluhkan lintang berjemarinya itu__—_semacam ketenangan yang entah mengapa selalu hadir dan memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak perlu takut akan hal apa pun, hingga akhirnya yang terbayang dalam gardu angannya yang lugu hanyalah ramalan akan rimbun kelakar dan rangkum penyegar yang tengah menunggu.

_Adalah saat-saat seperti ini yang selalu membuatnya merasa mampu dan bahkan percaya akan ada dan nyatanya merdu. Segalanya telah terkabul dalam sosok seorang wanita yang akan selalu dengan bangga ia panggil 'Ibu'._

_Dan ia yakin, mulai sekarang, ia tak lagi perlu merasa cemas atas lampiran-lampiran lain yang menyelubung dan memperumit takar langkah yang harus ia tempuh. S__elama berkas-berkas hangat ini masih terpeluk dalam lintas perekamnya, ia akan baik-baik saja, ia tahu itu._

_Ia hanya berharap agar ringkasan napas ini dapat terus tersimpan di dalam memori; upaya menyelamatkannya pada derit ladang kering yang dibungkam air pada hanyut masa yang lain lagi._

___…Andai ia tahu bahwa ia akan menyesali harapan itu suatu saat nanti._

.

.

.

* * *

_Hujan,_

_biar sekali lagi kukatakan_

_bahwa selama ini, sinar yang menyeruput dalam katup senyap dan_

_deru kosong keemasan—untukku:_

_Bukan hibur, namun kunci bagi kotak: sang peneduh lukisan-lukisan usang._

_Karena itu, sudahlah_

_dan dengarkanlah; titik-titik yang jatuh—untukku:_

_Bukan hibur, namun pernah._

_Dan ketika titikmu menimpa diriku yang sudah lama melaju, bayanganku menerkam, pelan—aku menggumam, lemah;_

_sirna._

_Dan titik-titikmu tetap melangkah._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Daftar kata sulit:  
1) Interpretasi: pengartian atau pemahaman berdasarkan sudut pandang yang dimiliki seseorang. 2) Presisi: ketepatan. 3) Eksistensi: keberadaan. 4) Fraksi: pecahan. 5) Pematri: tukang -umumnya bekerja dengan solder-. 6) Monokrom: satu warna. 7) Kromatis: berhubungan dengan warna. 8) Gradien: kemiringan; garis miring pada matematika. 9) Korelasi: memiliki hubungan atau kesamaan tertentu. 10) Interogatif: bersifat menanyakan. 11) Barikade: penghalang. 12) Kontemplasi: perenungan.

Dan setelah setahun lebih… akhirnya halaman tujuh selesai…? :'D -agak kaget tapi gembira juga, heh; meleleh-

Dan setelah setahun lagi berlalu, bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Gue harap baik. Heh. Maaf ya update kali ini juga butuh waktu yang lama, tapi tetap saja gue akan berusaha. Makasih banyak atas dukungannya, semua. Makasih juga karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu berharga kalian buat membaca sampai sejauh ini. _You guys are the best._ Huff. :')

Juga, maaf atas semua kekurangan yang ada. Haha, setelah sempat ngebaca lagi fic ini dari halaman pertama, makin lama makin terasa kalau banyak sekali hal yang di luar logika -di chapter ini juga ada, sih, haha- dan pesta OOC di mana-mana -karakter yang karakterisasinya membuat gue sedikit lega cuma Gustafa seorang; yang lain OOC semua, lol; Nami juga belakangan jadi lebih diam dari halaman-halaman awal; di halaman ini kalau flashback gak dihitung dialog dia cuma satu yang pas nolak Sebastian, lol; apakah efek mimpi buruk separah ini sampai dia makin terdiam begini; nangis sendiri-. Bagaimanapun, makasih masih mau membaca dan bahkan mengapresiasi cerita ini di balik kekurangannya. Makasih atas review yang membangun dan menyemangatinya juga. Gue benar-benar merasa beruntung dan akan terus berusaha. :')

Sekali lagi, makasih, semuanya. Semoga update ini bisa sedikit menghibur kalian atau semacamnya—_garsh, I don't know what I'm saying but hope you guys know what I mean._ -plak- Makasih lagi, semua. Semoga hari ini pun menjadi hari yang baik untuk kalian dan sampai jumpa di halaman berikutnya! :'D _edited. thanks for the comments._


	8. halaman delapan

**Summary: **Dan… dengar lagu merdu di luar? Gadis itu mendengar. Dan biarlah… Untuk kali ini, mungkin tidak apa-apa.

**Disclaimers:** Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life © 2004 by Victor Interactive Software and Marucome, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: DS © 2006 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Notes:** third person POV, AU, OC.

* * *

Dengar lagu merdu di luar?

Menyisipkan titik penyaring harta, mencerahkan sampan pengais warna; lakukan saja di depan katup bening yang kini dilintasi oleh para penari angkasa, maka pengaruh itu akan terasa—emosi itu akan menyala.

Bagaimana bila sekarang?

Mengunci apa yang selalu ingin terbuka, menutup dayung yang mencermin rupa; ikuti saja petunjuk alam yang termakan telinga, tentang rimbun suara—setengah dinamis, setengah lelah.

Sekarang?

Mengurung diri dalam perisai putih yang memburam, menghapus dendam akan ketakutan yang tercipta tanpa alasan; apabila itu yang kaurasakan, maka kau sudah mendengarnya—itulah mereka.

Dan bila kau memang masih ragu, tanyakanlah saja alasan dari ketidakmampuan kelompok instrumen tersebut dalam melunturkan tinta gaduh yang menghapus langkah dan padu. Mungkin mereka sudah tahu.

Tahu ataupun tidak, pada akhirnya, bukankah suatu hal yang di luar logika: bahwa para perajut imaji yang tak henti-hentinya terpukau pada keindahan dunia yang terhias oleh rekaan manusia itu terlalu gugup untuk menyentuh sang sosok pelimpah?

Mungkin saja.

Walaupun, sebenarnya tidak juga.

Perasaan yang aneh, memang…

Tetapi, terkadang, hatur teorilah yang belum pernah mengecap siraman yang mengelus kulit dalam teduh, sehingga tak mereka ketahui bahwa lampu dapat saja padam tanpa gerakan pembuluh; bahwa debu masih dapat hancur menjadi lampiran titik yang terlalu tipis untuk dirangkul, bahkan oleh selaput yang terhirup dan tertabur.

Dan kali ini, para pemilik perspektif mutlak tersebut mungkin akan kembali tidak tahu: bahwa pada saat-saat tertentu, jemari pun akan ragu; merasa bahwa ia tidak lagi menginginkan kecupan hangat dari apa yang selama ini terasa jauh namun kini menunggu—bisikan lugu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul lewat tumpangan kilau putih yang jatuh, hitam menumpu.

Saat-saat… di mana sosok yang begitu berarti bagimu tak lagi terpampang di tempat yang melampaui batas dari titik hilang, justru tepat di depan; masih menularkan ungkapan diri yang menarik keluar emosi, masih mendatangkan gelak yang tak muncul selain dari hati, masih memberi alasan untuk terus berlari…

Saat-saat… di mana mereka menyadari cahaya kecil yang tak hanya berasal dari bibir, namun juga dari cermin halus yang tak mencibir; surat melampir…

Saat-saat… yang senantiasa dinanti.

Haaah…

Bukankah suatu hal yang sangat indah: kala dunia seakan tak bisa lebih cerah dan bingkai hidup yang pecah kembali merekat dengan sempurna?

Ya.

Sayangnya, ingin dibelokkan sejauh apa pun, pada akhirnya, adalah suatu kenyataan bahwa hal yang seseorang anggap sebagai hal yang paling menghangatkan jiwa kadang juga dapat menjadi hal yang paling takut untuk ia terima.

…Benar begitu, bukan?

Hingga akhirnya, terikat dengan derita khusyuk, terciprat oleh lembar-lembar busuk, terjebak dalam kesedihan yang tak juga takluk… entah mengapa semua itu terasa lebih tepat dibanding menggapai apa yang selama ini tergeletak: ungkapan mimpi yang belum rusak, justru nyaris tercetak.

Karena itu, bukankah akan lebih baik jika para penyimpan bakat yang gugup tersebut tidak terus disambut dengan ratap yang kaya akan ledakan yang tak pernah sudi mengalah? Dan bukankah akan lebih baik jika tidak pernah ada dansa yang mentransformasi senyum penuh konstanta menjadi apa yang begitu menyayat bagi mereka: para penikmat, bukan penghitung irama?

Mereka: sekumpulan pribadi yang terus mengatakan bahwa terik mentari bukanlah sesuatu yang akan datang untuk menghangatkan; bahwa apa yang berdiam hanya akan menerima kecam dan tak akan pernah menjadi selembut kiasan yang diungkapkan kapal langit yang, dalam pandangan pribadi, tak akan pernah bersedia mengulum bahkan sedikit muram…

Haaah…

Sebagaimanapun sulitnya kau dalam memahami, ketahuilah bahwa semua itu sudah lama menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka: formalitas yang terlalu menakutkan untuk dirusak, namun atas alasan tertentu masih mengharapkan kedatangan dari bisikan sunyi yang membuka telapak; senyum terpapar serempak.

Dan saat ini, seorang gadis dengan cetakan biru yang tengah meneliti ritme anggun tanpa pelukan balet dan tapa yang tersaji di hadapannya…

Ia tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

Namun, ada satu hal yang dapat ia nyatakan pada saat yang berbeda: ketika ombaknya yang tenang mampu merefleksikan rupa angkasa lewat kilau dan bercak yang ditambahkan; dan oleh karena itulah, sampai saat itu tiba, hanya satu kata yang dapat terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

_Aneh…_

Ya. Pertunjukan yang tengah ia saksikan memang sangat aneh.

Umpat dan tatap pada lingkaran serta titik-titiknya yang dua belas, usap kecil yang menghapus embun manis yang tak lagi menjadi penghalang bagi pantulan rupa yang membuang napas, juga kesempatan yang terlampau kecil untuk memunculkan pelangi-pelangi tanpa warna yang dilukis tanpa kuas.

Padahal, pada akhirnya, semua itu akan datang, mungkin mengalahkan jumlah relung yang terisi oleh nyawa—seakan nilai yang tertanam mengharuskan apresiasi hanya kepada pemilik wajah yang menyerupai sang surya; kaki dan hati lelah, namun tidak masuk dalam dokumentasi jala yang benang-benangnya terlalu terikat pada apa yang selama ini tertera.

Dan takdir hidup seperti ini… sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?

Tetapi, yang tak dapat gadis itu mengerti, setelah mengetahui semua itu, mengapa mereka masih melakukannya?

Kau tahu, jauh di dalam, mungkin—sekali lagi, mungkin—ia dapat memahami persoalan yang satu ini. Ia hanya tak yakin akan kebahagiaan yang sosok-sosok tertolak itu bagikan pada udara; akan tatanan yang tersiram dan mempercantik tuangan karya, walau tidak bagi pribadi yang tak menyenangi tumpahan langit sepertinya.

Mengapa masih ada? Mengapa masih terasa?

Dari mana? Tersimpan di mana?

Kau tahu, tak peduli selama apa pun ia mendalami kehidupan sebagai seorang pengamat, ia masih terus saja dibingungkan oleh berbagai hal; salah satunya pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Bingung… Sama sekali tak paham akan asal dan arah, tak paham akan benar dan salah; benar-benar tak mengerti, menukar udara lalu kembali menepi, menghilangkan ketikan-ketikan pada monitor yang sedang tidak ingin ditempati—berhenti.

Dan… dengar lagu merdu di luar?

Gadis itu mendengar.

Dan entah mengapa, hal tersebut terasa janggal—terlalu janggal sampai membuat perbandingan di luar ilmu penenun angka yang sempat ia pelajari tersangkal; tak lagi tahu ujung dari pemanjangan latar, tak dapat menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke pangkal.

Bagaimana bila sekarang?

Hanya dirinya yang tahu.

Dan sekarang pun begitu.

Dan menumpuk pada kedalaman yang tabah, mengeluarkan kecup kosong yang tak sanggup untuk meraba; biarkan saja, maka sampan pun akan berteduh, kunci pun akan bertemu, perisai pun akan jatuh…

Tinggal lagu merdu.

.

.

.

* * *

**-(halaman delapan)-**

Rancangan tragedi yang dimainkan dalam penghayatan dan pelepasan benci, olahan batin yang tersampaikan dari hati yang tercairkan oleh ujung angkasa yang belum mendapat giliran untuk menghadap matahari; di situlah sepasang lembar dingin yang kering masih terkunci.

Dan sang pemilik—yang sudah terlampau lelah untuk melampiaskan kekesalan pada pribadi-pribadi pengisi ruang-ruang udara yang begitu sepi di depannya—hanya menanti, membiarkan keping-keping bunyi berbincang dengan tonggak-tonggak kecilnya yang tenggelam dalam perih; melepaskan sejumlah keluhan tanpa disadari. Salah satunya akan waktu di mana sunyi justru menusuk indranya yang biasanya peka dalam ketangkasan pribadi; yang pada umumnya hanya akan terjadi apabila jalinan semesta yang mampir ke bumi membanjiri hatinya dengan letih, kala apa yang seharusnya ia nikmati menjadi sesuatu yang tak lagi mampu teresapi. Persis seperti apa yang tengah ia alami kini.

Haaah…

Semua karena tempat ini. Tempat yang berawal dari bentukan-bentukan kecil yang dirakit agar mampu merangkum barisan pipi yang terlalu puas hingga tak dapat menggembung, juga terlumur oleh potongan-potongan sampul yang kecemerlangannya masih tercantum dalam kelompok spektrum; masih menahun dalam ketiadaan momentum.

Dari dalam situ, renda-renda yang bersedia terbuka hanya akan menyisakan titik-titik bening yang seharusnya meniru warna dari cahaya yang melintasinya, mengaburkan kecurigaan kecil akan pengorbanan yang dilakukan lempeng-lempeng penumpu mata; yang dalam sketsa lain mungkin akan menyapa dengan decak dan pengabaian sederhana, namun dalam sketsa tempat ia berada akan sekadar mengalah—membiarkan irama pelan dari sosok para pengagum daratan itu untuk terus turun tanpa kerisauan… terus membanjirinya dengan helaan pelan.

Dan adalah dirinya yang kini tertiup oleh dingin yang merenggut yakin: jaket biru yang hampir sepenuhnya menjamin, melenyapkan sedikit dari hawa yang terlampau sejuk yang hendak menyerang sang pemilik.

Nami…

Seorang gadis yang tengah mengukir kekesalan pada bilik tempat ia mematung; mulai dari tirai-tirai kayu yang terpoles rapi sampai gugus karpet yang memperkaya kontras layaknya dedaunan musim gugur: mereka yang semula bersanding pada cabang yang membiarkan mereka luput, hanya saja dalam kontras yang lebih merona seakan helai-helai tersebut telah bercampur dengan sari anggur yang mengundang mabuk.

Selain itu, tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri adalah periuk yang mencuri warna awan pada hari yang cerah; yang menampung gores bunga yang sama berkilaunya. Bukan _moondrop_, memang, tetapi tampilan sang putri kapas yang anggun tentu sudah mampu membuat sebagian orang bertanya-tanya akan kemungkinan adanya dongeng tentangnya yang tak sempat diceritakan oleh penyair masa lalu. Dan terhadap kejenuhan yang ditebarkan gadis yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan berayun dalam dunia yang penuh akan rumput itu, Nami mungkin saja dapat memberikan toleransi. Tetapi, seperti apa yang sering khalayak katakan, titik nila yang tertuang akan senantiasa melahap jernih yang sempat menghuni panci; walau dalam lingkaran ornamen yang satu ini, mungkin titik jernih yang terendam dalam samudra nila dapat menjadi deskripsi yang lebih mendekati.

Tak ingin berpikir lebih panjang, sang pemudi kembali membuang napas; membiarkan diri melintas pergi dari objek-objek yang seakan ingin menyamakan reaksi, kemudian menjatuhkan pandang pada drama penjatuhan air yang belum juga berakhir.

"Hahaha, sedang mengamati taman lewat jendela, ya?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri membuat sang gadis segera berbalik. Dilepaskannya tudung penerbang yang sempat hinggap pada rintik-rintik kebebasan yang nampaknya memang tak akan sanggup membuat usang udara tertukar, selanjutnya dilunturkannya gembok pada pagar yang nampaknya tak akan pernah lepas dari dorong dan langgar—hingga akhirnya, sekuat apa pun sang pembatas menjejerkan seringainya, kertas-kertas kecil yang meliuk dalam gravitasi yang meskipun pudar masih akan terhantar; kadang menyilet udara sekitar, namun selalu setia menyajikan pendaratan yang harus diakui semakin lama terasa semakin hambar.

Setelahnya, sang pelempar lembar tertulis—kali ini seorang wanita tua yang memancarkan kemewahan yang ia miliki lewat bening aksesoris—pun memperlebar senyum.

"Indah, bukan?" ucapnya selagi kedua layar penuh warna yang diperbesar oleh layar tembus pandang miliknya mengarah tepat pada layar sang remaja. "Taman ini Sebastian rapikan setiap hari. Dan kau dapat melihat sendiri bahwa ia benar-benar melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Kau tahu, karena keindahan taman ini, berjalan mengelilinginya setiap sore membuatku merasa puluhan kali lebih sehat! Hahahaha!"

Kontak reflektor dihancurkan; dan sang pemilik rambut merah segera diserang oleh kata-kata dari pribadi yang hangat kristalnya sedikit ia tinggalkan.

"Tapi, jangan kaupikir kalau aku ini sakit-sakitan! Jangan sekali pun kau berpikir bahwa aku ini sudah tua dan harus banyak beristirahat!"

Sang pemudi mengerutkan alis; bingung. Dan melihat hal tersebut, kemarahan sosok di hadapannya pun segera menggulung.

"Ah, maaf," notasi yang ia berikan langsung menghalus, "sepertinya aku masih terbawa kesal oleh cucuku, Lumina. Kau tahu apa yang ia bilang saat aku hendak berjalan kemari dari gudang tadi? 'Istirahatlah, Nek; sudah jam delapan malam; orang tua seperti Nenek kalau tidur kemalaman pasti sakit'. Ha! Memangnya ia pikir aku ini sudah terlalu tua untuk menjaga diri sendiri? Bahkan sudah kubilang berkali-kali padanya untuk memanggilku dengan 'Tante' dan bukan 'Nenek'. Haaa, anak itu masih harus belajar banyak untuk menyesuaikan diri!"

Sejenak berlalu tanpa adanya jari yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang benang tipis itu bentuk. Oleh karena itulah, sang pemintal, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, memutuskan untuk memasukkan tali baru yang memperbaharui bordir yang mungkin terlampau menekuk; berharap agar liuk rancangan yang baru dapat membuat sang pemudi sedikit takluk.

"Oh, ya, mengenai barang yang kukatakan tadi, Sebastian sedang mengambilnya di gudang. Dia seharusnya sudah datang sekarang."

_Ugh_, sang remaja menggerutu dalam hati, _t__idakkah ia paham bahwa hal menyusahkan ini sebenarnya tidak perlu sama sekali?__  
_

Pada saat yang bersamaan, wanita yang tak dapat mendengarkan detak miring—yang, dalam rintisan pena serta hasil dari ketukan jemari yang menyampaikan pesan pelipis, memang tak pernah mengambil resiko untuk mengiris maupun tertangkis—yang dilontarkan sang tamu menengok ke belakang. Dan apa yang tak terlihat segera membuat binar wajahnya kembali menjauhi tenang. Untunglah separuh menit kemudian, sesosok pria yang nampak kelelahan segera menempati ruang penglihatannya yang memang sudah sedikit tercium oleh geram.

"Haaa, Sebastian… Kau ini lama sekali! Lebih cepat lagi!" perintahnya kemudian; tidak begitu mempedulikan langkah sang pekerja yang terlihat agak melambat.

Di sisi lain, gadis yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam merasakan keanehan; hingga akhirnya, oleh karena suatu hal, kacau batinnya pun berteriak semakin dalam.

…_Tidak._

Wajahnya seakan koyak.

…_B__ukan benda itu._

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bersedia menolongnya saat ini. Tidak untuk sosok yang terlalu terbiasa meneliti dan juga tidak untuk gadis yang nyaris tak memiliki pecahan perasaan apa pun untuk dibagi.

Tidak untuk seorang Nami.

Haaah…

Dari berhasil mengguyurnya masuk ke dalam latar penuh riasan yang menyesakkan hati, diteruskan dengan memojokkannya lewat tusukan-tusukan dangkal yang memperbesar kerising atas terpenuhinya kebutuhan akan suatu permainan dengan ia sebagai sang tokoh pemimpin. Jelas bahwa takdir masih tak juga sudi menghapuskan nama sosok yang kini semakin menggerutu sepertinya dari daftar korban utama.

Oleh karena itulah, yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanya terdiam; rengkuh pandang akan pipih yang mengangkut beban di luar ditemani serumpun gelisah di dalam perlahan-lahan melebar. Figur yang beberapa saat kemudian sampai di antaranya dan seorang lainnya itu langsung menetap dan membuka gudang nada.

"Maaf atas… huff… keterlambatannya, Nona Romana," cetus pria berambut putih yang napasnya masih tertatih itu.

Menghadapi ini, wanita yang mempekerjakannya hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan salah satu penyatu jemari yang ia miliki. "Ah, sudahlah… Jika kupikir lagi, mungkin aku terlalu memaksamu juga, Sebastian. Yang penting kau sudah sampai ke sini dengan barang yang kuminta." Ia beralih pada pemudi di sebelahnya. "Nah, bagaimana? Bukankah ini benda yang sangat bagus? Aku yakin kau bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik."

"Silakan, Nona." Sang pelayan melanjutkan, hanya untuk dibalas dengan redup kilas yang tertahan pada apa yang tengah disuguhkan.

Pada saat bersamaan, kilas lain yang tak terpantau oleh dua pribadi lainnya menyala perlahan.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Haha, pertanyaanmu itu… kau seperti tidak kenal Ibu saja."_

_Sebuah simpangan halus tertiup keluar dari seorang pemilik rambut merah yang kemudian menatap halus ke arah putri kecilnya. Diteguknya lumpur manis yang mempermainkan lenyap-munculnya udara yang telah tersentuh oleh kehangatannya; yang, pada detak masa yang sama, ikut mencampurkan sekumpulan aroma yang semakin mengelus pipi yang tentunya sudah tergiur akan gumpalan manis__ yang terapung lepas. Setelah itu, beberapa bola putih serupa pun ia jatuhkan pada cangkir yang tergeletak di sudut meja yang lain. Walau, tidak adanya gerakan berarti dari seorang gadis yang seharusnya sudah mencicipi olahan peneduh hati tersebut sayup-sayup membuatnya mengernyit; tahu bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang tengah menduduki kursi pikir sang buah hati._

_"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, sayang?" __Pengharap jawab itu terdayung sepelan dan sehati-hati mungkin, membentuk sebuah riak yang setidaknya cukup untuk menarik perhatian sang pelamun cilik._

_"Apa karena jawaban Ibu tadi?" terka pribadi yang lebih tua menanggapi muram yang masih bertahan; sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban._

_"Ah, kalau begitu, maafkan Ibu, ya, sayang." Rangkul huruf yang manis perlahan melelehkan bisu yang tergaris. "Tapi, memang, sayang, Ibu tak habis pikir mengapa kau menanyakan itu. Bukankah kau sudah tahu apa pekerjaan Ibu?"_

_Sunyi mengulang perkenalan diri yang ia lakukan di masa lampau selama beberapa baris. Cukup lama sampai sosok sang gadis__—_instrumen pengecap begitu kelu akan sesuatu yang gerbang penghantar cakapnya coba tangkis_—akhirnya _memutuskan untuk membiarkan rangkum beban itu tergubris; takut masih mendekap kendati tak mengundang tangis.

_"Tapi__…_ melukis tidak termasuk pekerjaan, Ibu."

Deg.

_Dan seperti yang tak diharapkan, suasana pun menegang, segera melayani dengan terusan batin yang sempat rumpang di beberapa bagian._

_"A… apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, sayang?" tanya sosok yang memang kerap mengurung diri dalam kebahagiannya untuk menciptakan pahatan-pahatan pengisi bidang datar dalam bising merdu yang, meski samar, kini sedikit bergetar; secara tidak langsung membuat serpihan persangkutan murni membongkar, tersebar._

_Menyadari hal ini, gadis kecil yang duduk di seberangnya pun segera menyimpan pesan yang semula ingin ia kirimkan, bermaksud melihat kelanjutan respon yang tersemat pada wajah sang tujuan. Hingga akhirnya, catatan yang belum dihafal itu benar-benar menetap, menjadi kuntum pekat yang terlipat dalam kelopak yang sama sekali tak ingin membedakan warna; tak ingin terpisah selain oleh nama._

_"…Ti-tidak ada…"_

_Atas jawaban yang terpapar, sang ibu spontan mendesak lengkung halus yang berpasangan guna melengkapi instrumen pengedipnya; di mana masing-masing dari pemancar cahaya itu kini benar-benar membuka, membiarkan tirai penyembunyi fakta tergulung untuk beberapa lama._

_"Yang sebenarnya, sayang," ucap wanita yang sumbang lensanya sudah sepenuhnya terlepas; nada melemas. "Ibu ingin kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak perlu ditutupi begitu. Ibu janji Ibu akan mencoba mendengarkan alasanmu, semenyakitkan apa pun itu."_

_Dan sang bocah pun sebenarnya tahu akan hal itu, sebab ia sudah memahami sifat sang ibu. Tetapi, tetap saja…_

_"Nami…"_

_Nama gadis itu disebutkan; dan ia tahu bahwa apabila itu terjadi dalam lipatan bibir yang terlalu senang menemani, tidak ada lagi belokan maupun perpaduan tiga sinar yang dapat memuntahkan ilusi. Tidak ada lagi pilihan untuk membeku dan menyimpan pernyataan yang memang akan menyayat hati. Tidak ada lagi._

_"…Mereka."_

_"Hmm? Mereka siapa?" lembaran notasi yang tergambar sekejap kembali mampu dikenali._

_"…Mereka," jawab sang putri tanpa pelepasan akan robekan kecil dari kamus perekamnya, meskipun hal tersebut pada akhirnya sudah mampu memberi kepastian pada pribadi yang lebih tua._

_Dan yang tak dapat dihindari untuk selanjutnya berlayar dalam tautan tak bernada hanyalah wajah yang merasa bersalah dan wajah yang memerah._

_Teras yang tak mengundang dan bilik yang pecah._

_Suasana diam yang seharusnya tak tercipta._

_Mampu mengenali lubang tempat ia terjatuh sekarang, sang ibu dengan cepat menukar suguhan lengkung penumpahnya yang biasa dengan napas buram yang bening di mata, kemudian memindahkan hamparan rajut bibirnya pada pribadi yang tengah terpajang hampa._

_"Dengar, sayang… Ibu…"_

_Kalimat yang seharusnya tertanam dalam kejelasan selaput tersebut kini mulai terhalang oleh kabut._

_Dan menggeleng beberapa kali, pembicara yang menciptakan situasi yang membuat haluan batinnya mulai ragu untuk mengarungi ladang ekspedisi itu pun semakin merasakan ketidakpastian dari keberadaan potret yang, sekali lagi, memang tak pernah ingin ia masukkan ke dalam album._

_Dan sebagai akibat dari ketidakmampuannya untuk memilih nada yang harus dijadikan dentum, ia hanya kembali memendarkan senyum; merangkum—berharap bahwa semua itu untuk sementara dapat menjadi cukup._

_"Nami, maafkan Ibu karena Ibu tak tahu pemecahan yang tepat untuk masalahmu." Ia menghampar napas. "Tapi, Ibu tahu… bahwa ini berat bagimu."_

_Bocah yang menerima hatur tersebut ingin membalas dengan 'tidak, Ibu sama sekali tidak perlu meminta maaf', namun kejujuran hati menolak. Saat ini, dalam sudut pandangnya, semua huruf sudah tak lagi tampak, hanya tergeletak. Dan ia yakin betul apabila ia benar-benar menanggapi liput verbal yang tengah bersusah-payah menggigihkan sayap agar dapat terus terbang tersebut, maka curah spontan yang datang darinya pasti akan terdengar sangat sumbang._

_Ya. Keputusan terbaik mungkin memang berdiam, meski hal itu justru akan terus menghindarkannya dari tenang._

_Hingga, beberapa detik kemudian__…_

_"Kemarilah, Nami," tawar wanita yang masih menyokong sang buah hati meski tanpa permintaan; kaki dari sosok yang membuatnya memintal dari benang kelembutan masih tertahan oleh rajutan kayu yang membuat pasangan berdawai lima tersebut melayang._

_"Ayo, sayang. Kemarilah."_

_Dan saat waktu memutuskan untuk membuat kesadaran dua orang pribadi atas perpindahan yang ia lakukan meredup, apa yang semula lupa alasan untuk hidup pun kembali melayani dengan keyakinan yang tak mengganti katup._

_Hingga akhirnya, ia yang semula tertutup dalam keseragaman amplop yang penuh oleh kutuk kini ikut meletup; mengetuk dan m__embiarkan semua perkataan yang semula menumpuk takut untuk masuk dalam apa yang diharapkan dapat membinasakan__—samudra lembut yang melirik bersama belai dan pasif yang semakin menarik apa yang biasanya terpendam; pasangan penikmat melodi bersiap menjalankan peran sebagai kawan._

_"…Katanya aku beruntung karena masih bisa hidup," ucap sang gadis mengawali; suara masih berat untuk mendaki. "Orang-orang cerewet itu—"_

_"Hmm," potong sang ibu yang perhatiannya semakin condong ke arah sosok yang masih dalam perjalanannya melawan ragu itu; koreksi tak mampu tertahan atas peta yang sudah mulai membiarkan dirinya dibebaskan dari usang dan debu._

_"Orang-orang—"_

_"Hmm."_

_"Murid-murid sekelas…" coba gadis kecil itu lagi; dan anggukan dari sang pemberi instruksi menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah bebas untuk melanjutkan._

_Tetapi, dirinya justru membiarkan potongan-potongan klimaks yang sempat tersirat tak lagi merekat; tak lagi mengikuti jejak pendahulu yang menghidupkan kedipan lampu dalam rumah yang semakin mendekat._

_"Ada apa dengan teman-teman sekelasmu, sayang?" tanya wanita yang menyadari laku yang mulai mencari tempat persembunyian tersebut; perlahan-lahan mencoba memancing kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan putrinya sebelum sempat dipoles menjadi lembut—pertanda bahwa sejak semula, dirinya memang bukanlah penggemar dari ungkapan penghibur palsu._

_"…Mereka," sang gadis, yang sedikit tertekan oleh pertanyaan yang mendorongnya keluar tersebut, memaksakan diri untuk menjawab, "mereka bilang melukis itu bukan pekerjaan dan tidak akan ada orang yang bisa hidup hanya dengan melukis. Aneh Ibu masih bisa menghidupiku."_

Deg.

_Dan suasana pun menjadi senyap._

_"Ibu…" bisikan kecil tak lama kemudian tertanam, "jujur, aku tidak percaya, tapi__… yang mereka bilang itu _apa memang benar?"

_Sang ibu masih terdiam._

_"Ibu—"_

_"Tidak, sayang."_

_Terasa seperti perkelahian kecil, namun kemunculan dari fitur yang membuat sang gadis mengenali figur yang melahirkannya mengirimkan perasaan yang berbeda._

_Dan bersamaan dengan belaian halus yang menyisir kumpulan sutra merah yang tak lagi melunturkan warna pada pipi pemiliknya, semua ketegangan yang terhimpun dalam dua pasang telinga pun sekejap menghilang; mengalirkan nuansa yang lebih tenang hingga kawan baik mereka yang lebih biasa menderukan dibanding menerima tidak lagi harus saling menghimpit dan menjeremuskan mereka dalam gemetar yang begitu mengekang._

_Tidak sekarang._

_Saat wanita yang telah berkali-kali menghiburnya kembali mengucapkan mantra yang dapat melenyapkan segala keresahan._

_"Nami, teman-temanmu boleh berkata apa pun tentangmu. Mereka bisa membangunmu dan juga menghancurkanmu dengan pendapat mereka. Tapi, ingatlah terus bahwa apa yang paling penting adalah pendapatmu sendiri."_

_Sosok yang lebih muda mencoba menghimpun pernyataan yang sudah berkali-kali ia dengar tersebut._

_"Ibu sangat menyenangi melukis; dan dari pameran yang Ibu gelar di jalanan dan lukisan yang Ibu jual, rasanya sudah cukup untuk membiayai makan kita berdua. Itu adalah kejujuran Ibu. Soal percaya atau tidak, tentu saja adalah keputusanmu, walau Ibu benar-benar berharap kau mau mempercayai Ibu."_

_Terdiam, adalah sebuah kedip yang menjadi peralihan antara latar yang sempat tertembus oleh ragu dan bayang yang melarang akan sesuatu yang mampu memicu rentan._

_"Ya, Ibu, aku percaya."_

_Untuk kali ini, ia dapat merasa lega karena jawaban buah hatinya merupakan sesuatu yang justru ia nantikan._

_"Terima kasih, sayang." Bibirnya menadahkan lepasan-lepasan dan corak kebahagiaan, kemudian menambahkan, "Lagipula, meskipun penghasilan Ibu tidak begitu banyak, masih ada ayahmu, bukan?"_

_Sang putri mengangguk. Dan setelah beberapa saat menunduk, ia pun menerangi kekosongan dengan parau kecil yang tanpa maksud jahat terceletuk._

_"Kapan Ayah akan pulang, Ibu?"_

_Pada saat lain, sang pelukis mungkin hanya dapat menjernihkan larik pemanjanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melontarkan sesuatu yang pada umumnya hanya akan mengundang rintik penghias yang tertuang dari wadah yang singgahannya telah berkali-kali melebur bersama tempelan kuas; dari apa yang sendiri menjadi apa yang ditinggalkan bekas__—goresan tinta yang tak ingin terhempas, kabar yang tak ingin dibalas._

___Namun, untuk kali ini, motif pengawal harinya justru menampakkan binar yang biasanya, mengucurkan gebu yang untuk keluar bahkan tak perlu dipaksa; singkap kecil yang semerbak, perlahan-lahan menyeruak._

_"Malam ini, Ibu yakin. Tadi pagi Ibu baru saja melihat teman Ayah yang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya. Ibu yakin Ayah mampir sebentar di suatu tempat dan akan segera pulang malam ini. Kali ini Ibu benar-benar yakin. Pasti."_

_Tidak banyak gradasi yang sepantasnya muncul pada raut sang penghatur tanya, namun melihat raut yang tertenun di seberangnya, kiasan surya tersebut pun ia biarkan mengikis gurat yang mungkin terlampau datar; sedikit demi sedikit hingga sebuah senyum tipis mekar. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih lebar menyusul tak lama kemudian._

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Nami. Sekarang minumlah cokelat hangatmu sebelum dingin, lalu kau boleh mulai mengerjakan tugasmu. Juga, Ibu bermaksud memasak lebih banyak dan mungkin membuat kue untuk menyambut ayahmu sekitar jam setengah tujuh nanti. Kau mau membantu?"_

_"__…A-apa akan ada _soufflé___?"_

_Mendengar respon lugu putrinya, wanita yang sudah mecicipi separuh dari penumpang kapal porselen yang tengah ia genggam tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, sayang. Tidak mungkin kita tidak membuat manisan favorit ayahmu di hari ia pulang. Dan Ibu yakin ia akan makin menyukainya apabila tahu kau ikut membantu."_

_Dan cukup sampai di situ._

_Gadis yang kembali pada penyangga berkaki empat tempat ia semula terlilit ragu pun mulai meneguk sang lelehan kayu yang bermandikan salju; kilau biru tertahan oleh rupa cangkir yang cenderung mencerminkan tabung, sebelum akhirnya dihadapkan lagi pada rupa sang penenun ringkasan gula____—yang, meskipun hanya sekilas, sudah membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan apa-apa._

_Memang, keping-keping yang bernyanyi merdu ketika melompat dari lembah yang sebelum ke lembah yang baru______—tolak ukur yang dibanggakan oleh 'rekan-rekan' sekelasnya itu______—_jarang sekali memilih rimbun sang ibu sebagai pendaratannya yang berikut; entah karena sulam jemari tersebut lebih berbakat dalam berdansa dengan pena berujung halus, atau karena lensa yang berpijar tulus akan selalu tertutup oleh kabut dan muntahan cahaya penggaduh angkasa. Untuk saat ini, ia sendiri masih tidak begitu memahaminya.

_Namun, terhadap apa yang mungkin tercelup dalam terap nilai para pendayung sungai yang tak lagi ingat akan hulu dan muara; ya, ia tak lagi mempedulikannya._

_Kini, ia sudah dapat sepenuhnya merasakan bahwa sekeruh apa pun riak yang sudah berkali-kali membawanya lewat arungan-arungan lembut, semua itu tidaklah apa-apa selama pantulan yang tersingkap di raganya adalah apa yang mendiamkan teduh di jiwa; persis seperti kisah hangat yang terhantarkan lewat ritme yang menggelitik telinga setelah sebentuk lipatan busur didalami oleh masa._

_Bahkan____…_

_____"____…I-Ibu," ujar yang agak tertekan, tetapi sudah sanggup untuk diartikan, "aku__________…"_

___________________Diam sesaat._

___________________"Aku senang mempunyai ibu seperti Ibu."_

_Dan sekejap saja, lubang kecil______—ratap yang melirik dari balik persembunyian serta ratap senyap yang tersentuh oleh tetesan hati permaisuri penyala pelita; bayu yang telah lama dirindu oleh gugur daun yang ingin kembali mengudara________—membusung lara; terlanjut oleh ujar yang tak perlu lagi ditempa, terbang apa adanya._

_"Ya. Ibu dan Ayah juga senang mempunyai anak sepertimu."_

.

.

.

* * *

…_Mengapa?_

Sebuah gusar hampa yang membasahi bongkah bilik yang tanpa dikehendaki meretakkan sebagian dari dindingnya sendiri, mengupayakan susunan lagu yang mengusir penikmatnya pergi; lirih yang didampingi oleh sengau yang mendominasi—cermin piringan yang telah baret di berbagai sisi.

Titik-titik embun mungkin akan kembali datang setelah berlalunya jurang lelap yang terkukus dalam gumam pelepasan lelah dan penghangusan bintang, tetapi, bagi Nami, entah mengapa semua itu terasa begitu lama kali ini. Gugus-gugus bening yang terpikat dengan rindang yang akhirnya mengakui rasa kesepiannya begitu atlas sang samudra berkabut menempatkan kilau penghidupnya tepat di tengah; ya, untuk kali ini pun, mereka masih harus menunggu: mengalah pada curah lebat yang menggerus panggung tempat takdir menjemput, juga pada orkestra subuh yang pemainnya senantiasa luput.

Dan harus diakui bahwa cangkir waktu yang seakan sengaja memperlambat adukannya yang semestinya patuh tersebut semakin lama terasa semakin membelenggu.

Hingga, tak lagi mencoba membiarkan detak yang diterjemahkan ornamen kayu di sudut ruangan lain mempengaruhinya, Nami hanya menoleh pada apa yang seorang pria berambut putih telah serahkan padanya, sebelum selanjutnya berlalu menuju ruangan yang tidak cukup peduli untuk ia tinjau lebih dekat.

Dan sekejap, hatur mendung yang menghadirkan pesta bagi kawan-kawan kuningnya pun serasa berpindah ke atasnya; menusuknya dengan setiap pelosok runcing para pedansa, memeluknya curam dengan balada sedu sang pujangga—lenyap seluruh kata.

Haaah…

Dilihatnya lagi bidang datar yang kini menghuni palung bertelapaknya: rajut kain yang menutup bingkai yang sempat menimang cabang, sementara membaringkan kepala di samping tonggak penopang dari figur yang memegang adalah sekumpulan perkakas yang senantiasa menjadi pendamping—gaun bagi tanah yang sudah mengizinkan mereka untuk menghuni. Suatu hari menjadi hijau, suatu hari menguning; suatu hari terpendam dalam langit yang melintas dari senja ke pagi. Suatu hari hitam, suatu hari putih; suatu hari berpendar dalam lengkung gerimis terkasih.

Suatu hari.

Hanya saja, bagi sosok diri yang memandang lumbung emosi yang masih kosong tersebut dengan cemar letih, suatu hari itu nampaknya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

…_Mengapa?_ ujarnya lagi; sekadar selaput awan yang tertelan oleh ombak cakrawala—bisikan tunggal yang berputar tanpa arah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja menggalakkan tawa girangnya, seorang wanita tua tanpa sadar telah menghentikan pencarian akan orbit yang tukas pudar pemudi di hadapannya lakukan. "Kanvas dan perlengkapan lukis itu," ucapnya kemudian, "aku rasa akan sangat bagus apabila kau memakai mereka."

Nami tetap terdiam selagi sang pelantun dialog meredupkan sedikit cahaya yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ketika aku masih kecil dulu, aku pernah mencoba melukis di kanvas beberapa kali. Semuanya tidak begitu bagus. Tidak ada yang benar-benar membuatku merasa hidup begitu melihatnya." Lorong memori berbalik singkat, lalu menghadirkan topang manis di wajah. "Tetapi begitu melihat lukisan Sebastian, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu. Taman rumah ini ketika hari pertama musim semi tiba. Demikian juga dengan lukisan yang pernah Van jual padaku. Semuanya begitu hidup. Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti mengapa."

Binar yang sempat teredam itu kembali; dan fakta bahwa luap anggun itu sekarang mengarah padanya spontan menyita serpihan nyaman yang masih tersisa.

"Dan melihatmu dan bagaimana kau melihat lukisan Sebastian, entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau dapat membuat lukisan yang sama bagusnya."

Dan habis sudah.

Dendamnya terhadap karangan masa yang tengah menjatuhkan arsir yang terseruput oleh dirinya yang kini berubah menjadi bayangan telah memuncak, membuatnya sejenak memutuskan untuk tidak lagi peduli akan apa pun. Biarlah wanita di depannya mengaitkan dua atau tiga lagi pantun, biarlah bingkisan kalbunya berpendar bersamaan dengan bidang kosong yang meniup lamun, biarlah lintas yang mulai menyepi di luar turun.

Biarlah.

_Tik._

"Oh, kelihatannya hujan akan segera reda," tukas pribadi yang lebih tua ketika corak agung tersebut menarik perhatiannya lewat deklinasi rimbun yang terhadap kerenggangan udara sekadar melewati. Nampak bahwa stasiun berplatform kabut itu sudah hendak menugaskan kelompok masinis yang terakhir; gerbong final dari cakap singkat dan mimpi yang tersanggupi. Terhadap ini, sang pemudi masih saja mengulum sunyi.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar bahwa aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Romana dan aku sudah tinggal di sini sekitar dua atau tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Lama, memang, tapi bukan berarti aku tua. Ingat itu!"

Sirat mancis yang menyelubungi kertas pencetus ternyata tak mampu memecah dinding air yang terbendung dalam kenegatifan derajat. Akan konstruksi tak terelakkan ini, setidaknya sang pemilik rumah tidak begitu menyadari, sehingga ia terus menyusun kata, kali ini lebih mencerminkan ia yang luput dari tanggap indranya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sebastian tadi sempat mengatakan padaku bahwa kau datang bersama Rock. Apa itu berarti kau sekarang tinggal di penginapan Ruby? Siapa namamu, gadis muda?"

"…Nami," jawab sang tamu hambar, sebelum akhirnya luap panas yang datang dari arah lain berkoar; menghamburkan kebisingan yang seakan mengubah apa yang mengendap di dalam.

"WOOOOOOHHHOOOOOO! SENANGNYAAAAAAAAA! LUMINA TERNYATA MENGINGAT ULANG TAHUNKU! AH, HUJAN PUN SUDAH REDA! AKU BISA SEGERA MENUNJUKKAN INI PADA IBU! WOOOOOOHHHOOOOOO!"

_Ugh, bocah bodoh… Hmm? Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya?_

"Hei, Rock! Jaga suaramu!" Figur yang cukup cermat untuk tahu bahwa upaya perkenalannya terganggu segera meluncurkan ultimatum yang mengubur sedikit gumam yang sempat melambung. Bocah yang terbidik telak beberapa meter di seberangnya pun langsung terkesiap dan nyaris meniadakan pijak dari alas rumah yang ranum; mengeluarkan pekik yang disusul redam halus, lega bahwa singkap wajahnya tak perlu menempel dengan taplak lantai yang tercoreng oleh lelehan mawar palsu.

Ia pun kembali menjejaki turunan bertingkat yang tengah ia geluti sambil menggerutu. "Aduh, Tante Romana bikin kaget saja, deh."

"Justru kau yang mengganggu ketenangan dengan berteriak-teriak begitu!" balas sang wanita tanpa sela yang mampu menjelaskan apa yang melanjutkan dan apa yang terdahulu. Melihat ini, gadis di dekatnya yang semula dirundung pekat tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia sepenuhnya setuju dengan sang pemilik rambut putih. Ia bahkan yakin ini bukan pertama kali Rock berhasil meninju pelipis pembalas hatur sang wanita hingga kehilangan kendali.

"Iya, iya. Maaf, ya, Tante Romana. Tetap izinkan aku berkunjung ke sini, ya, walaupun begitu."

"Ah, Tuan Rock, Nona Romana, tolong jangan bertengkar," potong Sebastian yang sepertinya langsung datang begitu ciprat yang menembus batas kanvas terdengung dan menghampiri riuh pendengarnya. Memang, malam ini adalah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan pria sopan tersebut, tetapi entah mengapa Nami sudah merasa sedikit iba kepadanya. Yah, biarlah…

"Hmph! Baiklah," lanjut satu-satunya pengena lingkar kaca yang mengikis kecembungan di sana. "Kalau begitu, kurasa kau juga sudah menerima hadiah dari Lumina?"

Urai prisma serentak meliputi rupa sang bocah. "Ya! Terima kasih Tante Romana sudah membolehkan Lumina membelikan kalung ini untukku! Aku sangat menyukainya. Hadiah ulang tahun terbaik!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Citra kaya warna itu seperti terpantul pada tadah sampul pribadi tertua yang akhirnya menenang. Sang pengelana dapat melihat bias bayangan pada bidang ketiga; dan tanpa sadar, ia pun tercemari oleh gugus imaji tersebut meski hanya untuk sedetik. Yah, paling tidak letup idenya tak lagi harus terpusat pada nihil persegi yang masih ia pegang kini.

"Ehehehehehe! Ya, sudah, deh, kalau gitu. Makasih lagi, ya, Tante Romana! Sebastian juga. Aku sudah menyampaikan salamku pada Lumina tadi, tapi tolong sampaikan lagi saat ia pergi nanti, ya! Oke, aku pulang dulu!"

Dan dengan cepat, didorongnya salah satu dari pasangan pengawal yang cukup puas dengan kerja mereka dan tumpuk himpit bata yang berhasil melindungi lima jiwa dari pilu perahu yang kandas dalam pencarian tempat berlabuh; sepenuhnya tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah melupakan sesuatu.

Ya. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang sosok terseret yang terdampar tanpa maksud; muram pikul yang terganti oleh kerut; kepal instrumen yang mencoba menahan diri untuk tak mengejar sosok genderang yang ingin sekali ditabuh.

_Bocah__________… bodoh__________…_

"Ah, kau juga. Sudah saatnya kau untuk kembali ke penginapan, bukan?"

Dan adalah buket alfabet yang tiba-tiba itu yang menebar wangi paling menghibur bagi sang remaja pada malam tersebut.

Sekarang pun, peniru musik jantung yang kedua pemintalnya bersekutu dalam tinjau barat daya, akhirnya meninggalkan lingkar selatan yang beberapa saat lalu membuat jiwa remuk dengan ceritanya; picu merdu yang sepasang tangan belia sempat sentuh, setidaknya sedikit membantu untuk meredam bising seorang bocah terkutuk; jejak yang tertinggal pada marun yang di satu sisi melayangkan topang pada setangkai kristal putih, sisi lain terisi oleh jeda tembok yang memberi sedikit kedinamisan berkat pertunjukan yang selama ini tak begitu ia sukai; dan tak lupa, lukisan yang dengan tenteramnya mengalir. Tiap-tiap dari mereka kini seolah membenamkan diri dengan satu tangan yang menyapu bekas napas yang mengelilingi, menyampaikan selamat jalan bahkan bagi dirinya yang sudah seperti ini.

Menghela napas, tidak ada senyum yang menghampiri, namun Nami akhirnya rela membiarkan sisa-sisa ketidakpuasannya membuyar mengikuti sisa-sisa curah yang akan menyapanya sesaat lagi. Akan bekas penghuni bangunan megah tersebut yang harus pulang menemani, ia memutuskan untuk menunda gumam dan gertaknya sampai nanti.

Dan sejuk udara pun memenuhi diri.

* * *

.

.

.

_Tik._

Kikih nada yang seakan mendekati hilang kini sudah nampak benar-benar reda bersama rambat topan yang berembus. Dan seakan memahami perubahan yang berlangsung, gemulai yang semula gugup pun berhenti mendelegasikan figur-figur penerjunnya yang berikut; mengingat bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu, tempo yang para pendahulu sertakan sembari relung mereka berhamburan sudah mampu menyamai ketuk-lepas pada saat geladi resik—lebih sabar, lebih membiarkan; lebih sejajar dengan pancar gelombang para penghuni malam.

Seorang gadis, seorang pria, dan seorang wanita; teras tempat tersangkutnya sekelompok musisi yang baru saja kehilangan masa jaya mereka; senyum merekah di dua wajah.

"Datanglah lagi lain kali. Aku ingin melihat lukisan yang kaubuat atau bahkan hanya untuk sekadar berbincang-bincang."

"Kunjungilah kami jika ada waktu, Nona Nami. Jika Anda perlu apa-apa, tanyakan saja pada saya dan saya akan mencoba membantu sebisanya."

Isyarat setuju khas pengelana yang begitu terbiasa mengatupkan mulut, diikuti derap sepatu yang sekilas menghilang bersamaan dengan derit ornamen kayu. Usai darinya, Nami menggerakkan teropongnya menyambut kampung halaman dari puing-puing kelabu yang telah berpindah—tentang bagaimana desa kelam itu kini tak lagi menyembunyikan terjal dan landainya, juga bagaimana titik-titik lampu mulai membentuk jalur yang berliku ke berbagai arah; menghubungkan linang dan kelakar yang terbias bersama bentang, jauh ke bawah.

Jauh ke dalam.

Haaah…

Meski sudah berkali-kali meninjau ciprat-ciprat yang memutarbalikkan tumpah tinta bidang lukis dalam genggamannya tersebut, sang pemudi entah mengapa masih saja tak bisa tak terbuai oleh kagum. Hingga akhirnya, ia pun besedia memberi mereka kesempatan lebih lama untuk tertaut ke dalam album.

Mereka: yang sepenuhnya percaya pada para peri pemasang tirai yang akan memilih siapa yang tampil dan siapa yang harus menunggu; juga ia yang pada kala yang mendesir sudah kehilangan lebih dari separuh topengnya yang sewaktu itu utuh—ketika alur dongeng dan laju yang ditempuh dengan mata yang menolak kabut pernah melebur menjadi satu.

Hari itu.

"…"

Ya. Kerabat terpisah dari carik hidup yang memegang peranan terpenting dalam naskah magis itu sendiri masih di sana, kelihatan begitu bahagia akan konser lantang yang meninggalkan tapak-tapak memori yang sedikit demi sedikit teresap sementara beberapa melintasi mahkota emas; geming akan pendar dari apa yang permaisuri malam pantulkan—yang, pada akhirnya, tidak begitu perlu dipertanyakan sebab runtut kerlip tersebut memang teredam oleh gorden pekat tempat ia mengintip sungkan.

_"Moondrop pertama yang kaulihat sebelum pukul tujuh… sentuhlah, ciumlah aromanya, dan itu artinya waktu akan mempertemukanmu pada orang dengan aroma yang sama."_

Tidak mungkin benar, bukan?

Tetapi…

_Ruby…_

Entah mengapa rangkai benaknya tiba-tiba terendam oleh ragam angkasa yang menggeliat memanggil kicau dan terbit. Gurun yang penuh oleh ruas air yang bukan merupakan tipuan matahari menahannya ketika lambung emosinya terbesit.

Ya. Saat itu juga sama. Sang pengelana kembali merasakan adanya angin yang membawa berkas-berkas ilusi yang sempat singgah: ia yang sebelumnya hanya menjadi pawai yang mengetuk punggung dan menuntunnya pada peralihan.

Namun, di tempat ini, anehnya…

Memang, perlu digarisbawahi bahwa tidak semua yang ia temukan adalah tatap yang terlanjut dengan rekam sahut yang tak menggejolakkan sentak. Salah satu contoh terdekat adalah seringai santai dalam rumpun pirang yang mengatasi gudang akal yang kurang lebih rumpang. Tetapi, tetap saja, sang pemilik penginapan dan pasangan hidupnya yang pernah menyadarkannya akan podium yang memeluk mendung senja memberinya kesan yang berbeda. Bahkan sosok nenek tua dan pelayannya dengan siapa ia baru saja berpisah, seandainya saja ia sudi memberikan lebih banyak kesempatan kepada mereka, mungkin juga bisa.

Kemudian, yang tak dapat semudah itu ia lupakan…

_Gustafa__…_

Penghuni dari lingkup yang serupa ketika sang kuntum pengikrar mewujudkan misteri yang dahulu terkunci dalam petak polosnya.

_Benarkah?_

Digelengkannya kepala, lalu dikembalikannya fokus pada mereka yang tak menyeleraskan pola napas.

Tepat di depan, istana luap yang telah memadu jiwa dengan penghuni dunia yang semula berkibar lewat tengadah sekadar menjalankan tugas, sementara sedikit lebih jauh darinya adalah timang terang patuh yang masih membara demi terpintalnya arah; di antara mereka tertabur pernik kerikil yang hiasan pencerminnya seharusnya sudah berkecipak dalam pijak yang terlaksana. Semua ini ditelitinya sebentar dalam kekelaman yang mempesona.

Dan berkat observasi singkat tersebut, kewajaran pun perlahan-lahan kembali mengelus cermat senyapnya. Hingga, tak lama kemudian, gapura yang sejumlah kala lalu tak terpilih pun menerima pengabaian kedua, tepat saat sang remaja memulai pacunya; menilik sekali lagi pada kelopak-kelopak kejora yang masih basah.

_Ya. Orang itu juga____…_

.

.

.

* * *

Nami menggulung lagi renda yang mendiamkan kedua lorong batinnya yang memang tak pernah memutuskan untuk bermusuhan dengan gunung kristal berbatukan grafit yang pada sebuah pelosok berdiam; tak sedikit pun dapat tergapai oleh sang tiang pengenggam. Pasangan yang mendekap warna milik potret puncak-puncak tersebut pada paruh hari yang telah terlewat itu untuk beberapa saat terperangah; mengitar tanpa menggoyangkan rekan penyokongnya, lalu terhirup ke dalam gurauan semesta yang mendekap semua yang tak akan pernah mampu diungkapkannya lewat kata.

Seperti itu dirinya beberapa lama bertahan, hingga sebuah tikung nada menyerakkan detik-detik yang langka dari kehidupan sebagian besar kaum pencari makna tersebut, namun kali ini bukan sesuatu yang akan menjingkatkan kerut di antara alis sang pelamun.

Dicermatinya kedua pemain instrumen yang baru saja dipetik tanpa niat menggelitik—sepasang senyum yang menerus dan tawa yang menerik.

Ya. Meski jarang, sebelumnya ia pernah melihat mereka: pria yang derapnya selalu menggertak dalam dentum yang cepat, juga wanita yang senantiasa menanti pulangnya sang pelari; sepenuhnya percaya dan memang tak dikecewakan akan setiap gandeng yang pada akhirnya akan tetap mendentingkan lingkar pematri janji, bersama berjuang demi pintal hati ketiga yang akan datang setidaknya dua musim lagi.

Pada bangunan yang membelakangi skenario yang sedikit menular senyum tersebut, ikut terdengar ungkap dalam suasana yang lain lagi. Hanya saja, bayangan-bayangan penduduk yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya entah mengapa sama sekali tak mengusik rasa ingin tahu. Mungkin lain kali, pikirnya seraya berlalu.

Dan, hmph, menembus tumpuk bata tersebut adalah terowongan tak beratap menuju sketsa hijau penyimpan harta karun yang sempat seorang musisi beritahukan padanya—relung penuh mimpi dan harap yang mungkin akan ia kunjungi lagi sebelum petang esok menyapa.

_Ya______…_

Sementara itu, beralih pada pojok lain, meski kecil, nampak goresan corong-corong persegi tempat segar lobak dan kubis menggilir diri dengan subur kentang dan manis stroberi; di mana, beberapa rambu hijau darinya, sang pemudi pernah mendengar tentang dua orang pria yang juga menjembatani nyawa dengan berpegang pada simpati alam dan gembur tanah, tepat di sebelah laluan kecil yang mengiringi siur bidang sempit yang tak memerlukan nakhoda. Kedua tempat ini termasuk sedikit dari sekian sisi _Forget-Me-Not Valley _yang belum pernah dikunjunginya; di mana tanggap sunyinya hanya menggemakan jawaban yang sama pada tinjau yang terpisah dalam hitungan yang bahkan tak mencapai satu kitaran dari sosok tertinggi sang pengukur masa.

Dan sekarang…

Haaah…

Pintu hirup untuk kesekian kalinya menjatuhkan udara begitu sebentuk pasang kayu yang telah lengkap tergambar di depan.

Dan kenyataan bahwa gerbang utama bangunan tersebut tak saling memeluk erat—hingga secara tidak langsung membiarkan ruas lampu dan sejumlah keping interior terpantau bersama pintas para penapak trotoar—hanya melukis mendung baru pada batin sang remaja. Nami yang kedua instrumen penaksir depanya tengah menjinjing pemberian dari pemilik kediaman yang baru saja ia kunjungi, meski bukan berdasarkan kehendaknya sendiri, terpaksa mengakui bahwa hal itu memang membantunya sedikit. Tetapi, tetap saja, sekrup cermat yang tanggal—dari sosok yang tak perlu dua kali ia terka—hingga sanggup mendiamkan sang pembatas pada posisi yang demikian kini sudah benar-benar subur sebagai rundung yang mungkin tidak akan pernah mengenal jeda.

_Bagaimana Ruby bisa hidup dengan bocah seperti ini?_

Baiklah jika hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi bocah itu, tetapi bukan berarti ia bebas untuk menyeret setiap orang, setuju ataupun tidak setuju, ke dalam agenda egoisnya.

Merenung sesaat, Nami akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan letupnya atas apa yang telah bocah itu perbuat. Tidak setara dengan waktu dan tenaga yang harus ia buang menjadi alasan utama.

Walau, tetap saja, jika meneliti pada rintisan tanggal yang ia habiskan dalam bilik hangat yang tengah mengundangnya masuk, tidak banyak—erm, ada—hal baik yang mampu ia utarakan mengenai sang pangeran katak: pemilik dari jerit nyaring yang terus menyungging senyum, sosok diri yang terus terjebak di bawah tempurung; umpama tidak pernah sadar akan toreh tangis yang ia sebabkan, belum lagi ketidakjelasan dan ketidakberartian dari keriangan yang ia tunjukkan.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Datang suara dari dalam penginapan dan… Haaah… Nampaknya sang pemudi benar. Lagi-lagi sebuah keriangan yang tidak berar—

"SURAT DARI AYAH?"

Nami terhenti sejenak. Didekatkannya diri pada kotak lagu yang selama ini ingin ia sertakan dalam hangus, hanya untuk memastikan syair manis yang membuatnya sedikit tidak percaya datang dari pemilik senar putus tersebut.

"BENARKAH ITU, IBU? WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BACAKAN! BACAKAN! SETELAH KALUNG DARI LUMINA, LALU INI! BENAR-BENAR ULANG TAHUN TERBAIK! WOOOOOOHHHOOOOOO!"

Guntur yang mengaum persis di dekatnya menandai bahwa inspeksi lanjut sang gadis telah berhasil. Walau, hal ini justru menyergapnya dengan coreng kusam yang sudah beberapa kali mengunci mereka yang semula menelungkup. Sebuah rencana pun spontan muncul sebagai kesimpulan tertutup.

Oleh karena itulah, dengan cepat, disepaknya debu yang bergumul pada tudung putih yang bersebelahan dengan biru, sepenuhnya bermaksud untuk masuk dan menekuni titian diagonal yang dibentuk oleh papan-papan kayu; mengasingkan diri dari pekak polusi dan berharap ruang pelumatnya dapat bertahan dengan kekosongan, setidaknya sampai jurnal hidupnya memperbaharui halaman.

Hanya saja, seperti sahabat perintisnya yang tak pernah tertebak, suara yang tiba-tiba saja menggema menghalanginya untuk mulai melangkah.

"Hihi. Kau sudah tidak sabar lagi, ya, Rock?" Kirim merdu itu menyala. "Memang, sudah lama sekali sejak ayahmu pergi dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia mengirimkan kabar untuk kita. Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Ibu akan membuka amplopnya."

"CEPATLAH, IBU! CEPATLAH!"

"Sebentar. Hihi."

"YAAAAAAHHH… IBU LAMAAAAAA…"

"Hihi."

Nami menatap ke arah wajah yang menitikkan khayal embun yang baru saja mengusap tempat kerangka kutipnya mendarat—gurat nadi yang sekedip menghangat—lekat. Dan yang ia temukan adalah salin ekspresi yang terangkum dalam satu pilin kasih yang mendekap; tercipta untuk membebaskan diri, terlukis untuk menarik sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih bersembunyi.

_"Bukankah semua ini betul-betul aneh? Maksudku… hidup ini. Kita tak bisa mengaturnya, seperti aku yang tak bisa melawan kehendak hati Tim untuk pergi mengelilingi dunia dan keinginan Rock untuk pergi ke kota. Entah mengapa, sesuatu yang sedih pasti selalu akan terjadi…"_

_"Kali ini Ibu benar-benar yakin. Pasti."_

Melihat pada potret kosong yang tergantung padanya, kemudian kembali pada potret hidup yang gemerlap di separuh sudut penglihatan, memang, sang pengelana belum dapat memutuskan akan apa yang akan menghuni dan tersiar dari bulir-bulir benaknya yang bergelut dengan gulita.

Ya. Pada akhirnya, kisi-kisi kuas yang terlupakan bersama karat yang menimbun sang elemen pewarna belum dipastikan bahkan akan menyentuh carik kanvas yang beku karena terlalu lama menunggu tersebut. Karena itulah, terhadap ragu yang menggebu, bidang huni yang berharap dapat menjadi memoar itu juga sebatas menurut, sebab sang pelukis masih harus mendayung; desir hati dalam redup kalbunya masih tertinggal oleh surut.

Tetapi, setidaknya, untuk saat ini, senyum jarang itu bertaut.

Dan mungkin, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

_Hmph_, dirinya mendengus halus, _setidaknya, untuk hari ini, sesuatu yang membahagiakan terjadi padamu, Ruby._

_Tik._

Keping laut pun masih dalam ritme teraturnya yang bersamaan meninggalkan sangkutan penyentuh lapisan bumi: mereka yang kini sembab akan curah hasrat kawannya yang selama ini terpisah oleh gumpalan udara.

Dan terhadap harmoni yang sejak dulu senantiasa melunturkan gebu, sosok yang memang tak pernah merindukan galeri tari yang baru saja berlalu tersebut kali ini tak lagi menembak opininya lewat wajah yang remuk; sekadar lugas datar yang perlu—tidak perlu denting pekak sang guruh, tidak perlu luap yang runtuh.

Tidak perlu.

Dan menyusup menjernih tafsir tunggal tergubah, mendorong ungkap kalah yang tak mencibir luka; biarkan saja, maka apa yang semula tertinggal mungkin akan diam-diam tertanam, menunggu longkap silang akan kejenuhan almanak: suatu hari di mana tak akan ada lagi himpunan desak dari sosok pelantun terjun sang ombak—tatap balas yang tak lagi retak, lengkap.

Dan… dengar lagu merdu di luar?

Gadis itu mendengar.

Dan biarlah…

Untuk kali ini, mungkin tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hujan,_

_mungkin aku sempat mengatakan_

_apa yang sungguh, namun benak yang terlalu lama:_

_pilu;_

_perjalanan yang ringis lintasmu dekap dan_

_lagu merdu yang ringis redup lama rangkul_

_bukan sebagai diri mereka yang penuh._

_Karena itu, sudahlah—dan biarkanlah buyar sang 'apa' menghambur pada 'kapan' dan 'mana' yang ikut menghempas ke balik kaca._

_Telah;_

_dan untuk kali ini pun, titik-titikmu tetap melangkah._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Daftar kata sulit:  
1) Formalitas: kebiasaan. 2) Konstanta: bilangan atau hal yang nilainya selalu tetap dalam matematika. 3) Kerising: seringai; senyum yang lebar atau mengejek. 4) Bayu: angin. 5) Deklinasi: penurunan. 6) Mancis: korek api. 7) Ultimatum: peringatan terakhir. 8) Marun: warna merah yang kecoklatan. 9) Delegasi: pelimpahan wewenang. 10) Geladi resik: latihan terakhir sebelum pentas. 11) Gapura: pintu gerbang. 12) Grafit: sejenis mineral yang digunakan untuk membuat pensil. 13) Depa: ukuran panjang yang setara dengan jarak antara kedua ujung tangan yang membentang. 14) Almanak: kalender.

Akhirnya bisa update sedikit lebih cepat! :'D -girang sendiri- Senang banget 'halaman delapan' akhirnya selesai semenjak prolog chapter yang kalau gak salah sudah ditulis satu sampai dua tahun yang lalu. Huhu. Semoga update berikutnya tidak terhambat lagi seperti dulu. Saya akan berusaha!

Dan terima kasih juga karena sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca. Semoga update ini bisa sedikit memberikan sesuatu dan… huff… makasih dukungannya selama ini, semua! :')

Makasih lagi atas apresiasi dan waktunya selama tiga sampai empat tahun ini. Semoga hari kalian indah dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya, yeah? ;)

**Extra disclaimers:** Dalam mencari pilihan kata selama proses penulisan serta daftar kata sulit, untuk chapter ini dan mungkin untuk ke depannya banyak dibantu oleh website KBBI. Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya! :'3 Juga terima kasih untuk _rainy mood_ yang berperan besar dalam menghapus kemalasan saya dan menghidupkan suasana saat nulis -setidaknya bagi saya, sih; sobs-.


End file.
